When October Goes
by sinwagon13
Summary: Takes place nearly 19 years after the Gilmore Girls: AYITL. Rory has raised her son, Richard, with the help of her family. Richard desperately wants to know his father, Logan, who has no idea about his existence. Will love be rekindled between Logan and Rory?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1** :

I couldn't believe that my son was turning eighteen today. It felt like only yesterday I had given birth, and yet, it was an entire lifetime ago. Richard had grown into a wonderful young man, but I couldn't take all of the credit. It's true what they say: it takes a village to raise a child. I had an army to help me and was thankful for the support.

At first, it was hard for me to admit that I needed the help. My mother raised me to be strong and independent, but I knew nothing about babies, let alone a male one. Mom knew babies, so that part was covered. It was the boy part where we were having issues. Luke and Dad knew older boys, so I turned to Lane. She was raising two at once! Not only was she my best friend, but now, she was my official baby boy guru. She was a veritable fountain of information; she was a better reference than any baby book I had ever read. She taught me early on to put a washcloth over the boy parts to protect from surprise urine geysers. I thought she was kidding until it happened.

Once Richard got older, he started showing an interest in sports. He certainly didn't get that from me, but I knew Logan, his father, was more athletically inclined. He wasn't there to help in that department, and that was by my choice, not his. Luke did what he could, but he was mostly good for baseball, basketball, and running. None of these seemed to hold Richard's interest. Dad even tried a couple of others: soccer and football, but the only sport that held his attention was tennis. Grandma was thrilled. Both, she and Grandpa, had enjoyed tennis.

After doing some research, Dad set up some private lessons with one of the pros at the club. He paid for our memberships, and I was in disbelief that I was now a full-fledged member of the club. I felt as if I were betraying my mom and my upbringing, but I reminded myself that it was for Richard's sake. The pro told us he was a natural and encouraged us to continue his pursuit. Before I knew it, Dad and I were traveling with him to tennis tournaments across the country.

"He's pretty damn good, kiddo," Dad said to me. "He's nationally ranked for juniors. That's a really big deal in the tennis world."

I'd never been interested in playing sports, let alone learning about them. After a couple of months, I was a regular at his matches, chatting with other parents, and using the proper tennis vernacular. Some of it I picked up from other parents, but I had to do a lot of research just to understand the game. It was an interesting, new challenge for me. Soon, I had a firm grasp on the game. You still couldn't get me to swing a racquet, but that's mostly due to my poor hand-eye coordination.

I was glad that Mom, Luke, and Dad finally buried the hatchet. It took Luke some getting used to, but he did it for Richard's sake. I wanted the family to be able to function as a whole. Dad's longtime girlfriend, Lana, did a lot to help smooth things over. She was a wonderful lady who made Dad happy. At first, there was a lot of yelling and screaming. I expected that, but I set the only ground rule as no physical violence. Dad and Luke had it out a couple times before, and we didn't need that to add any fuel to this fire. Dad admitted he still loved Mom, but he wasn't in love with her anymore. There would always be loving feelings between them because of the bond they shared. Surprisingly, Lana was ok with this. She understood since she was a psychiatrist. I think she had done a lot to help Dad understand this about himself.

Luke, on the other hand, still had a lot of pent-up anger regarding Mom and Dad. Once he said his piece, he sighed and Lana stepped in to help him. While he had every right to be mad at Dad for not being there, it wasn't his battle to fight. He had to learn to be comfortable with the decisions Mom made, and not hold the grudge against Dad. Also, he admitted he was jealous that they shared something that he'd never share with Mom: a child. He'd never realized this before and had been harboring it for many years. He needed to make peace with this as well because a 'fresh kid' just wasn't in the cards for them. He didn't like the surrogacy option (which I'm not sure he fully understood), nor did he want to have that anymore. He said maybe when they were younger, but it just didn't happen. Besides, he thought it would be weird to have a kid younger than his grandchild, Richard. At this point, everyone came together and had a good chuckle about that kind of situation. It gave some comic relief to the very tense situation.

As Richard grew, I tried to regain some sense of normalcy in my life. At first, I tried to date, but being a single mom tended to scare any potential mates off. Now, I knew how Mom felt all of those years. She focused most of her attention on me, so I did the same and turned my attention to Richard. I made sure he went to good schools and always had whatever he needed. I specifically left Logan out of our lives and my family did the same. I had finally lived up to my nickname from Chilton: Mary.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** :

Today, my happy, Logan-free bubble popped. I knew Richard would want to know, one day, the identity of his father. Logan was the person of whom we never spoke. He wasn't mentioned by me or anyone else for that matter. Now that he was an adult, I felt as if I couldn't keep the secret anymore.

"Mom, we need to talk," Richard said in a no-nonsense tone.

"About what?"

"I want to know my dad. I'm eighteen now, and I think I have a right to know," he replied.

"Oh," I said and my face fell. "I had always hoped this day would never come, but here it is. You've certainly got the Gilmore curiosity. Whether it's the hunger for knowledge or the quest for information unknown, it's in your genes."

There was a rock at the bottom of my stomach that had suddenly become the biggest boulder imaginable. _Crap! What am I going to tell him? That his dad is media mogul Logan Huntzberger? And what happens when he decides to find him? Paternity tests? Yelling?_ I thought. I didn't know if I could face him after keeping something like this from him. The fact of the matter was I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to face him.

Richard stared at me, waiting for the answer to satisfy his needs. I knew if I put this off, it would become a point of contention between us. I didn't want to ruin our relationship.

"Well? Who is he?" he asked impatiently. "If you don't tell me, I'll find out for myself. I know where you keep your journals in the attic."

I let out a chuckle. "Funny, that's how Aunt April found out Papa Luke was her dad. She read through her mom's diaries and letters. She figured it was one of three guys and did her own DNA test for a science fair project," I replied as I'd recalled the awkward situation Luke faced many years ago.

"So, you're saying it could be three different guys? Mom, that's gross!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all," I said adamantly. "It was definitely only one guy."

"Just spill already, Mom! I'm not getting any younger here," he replied with an anxious smile.

I couldn't help but smile thinking back to the times I'd shared with Logan. Here I was with a permanent reminder of him. Every time I looked at Richard's face, I saw Logan. His smile went on for days and made his eyes crinkle. The only difference was he had blue eyes, like mine, not brown like Logan's. His dirty blonde hair was always perfectly messy, just like his dad's. _Crap! I need to get out of this Logan rabbit hole_ , I thought. I took a deep breath and answered him.

"Fine, but promise me you'll let me help you in all of this. It might not be the best idea to randomly show up on his doorstep like Buddy the Elf!" I referenced his favorite Christmas movie. He'd watched it over and over and was completely hooked thanks to Dad. No other Christmas movie compared in his book.

"Ok, ok, I promise! The suspense is killing me! I've been waiting a very long time for this, Mom," he pleaded.

"I know you have, dear, but when you hear it, I hope you'll understand my reasoning for keeping it from you...and him."

"He doesn't know I exist?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to tell him, and I wanted him to go ahead and live his life...without us. He was set to live a very different life from the one we know. His family had been very clear that I was not fit to be a part of his preordained life. I didn't want to complicate things for him after we said our goodbyes almost nineteen years ago," I replied. _God, now I'm rambling to my own son! He's not Logan, Rory_ , I thought.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand that, Mom," he said. "Now, quit stalling like Nana!"

 _Where does he think I learned the skill?_ I thought. "Your father is Logan Huntzberger..."

I watched Richard's reaction as I blurted out his name for the first time in years. As I suspected, his jaw nearly hit the floor. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I let Richard process this news.

"Like _the_ Huntzbergers?"

"Yes, _those_ Huntzbergers."

Again, we sat in silence as he continued to wrap his head around this new-found information. Then he looked at me with a very serious expression.

"Mom, I have something I should probably tell you."

"Oh?" I asked. I was very concerned coupling the statement with his serious look.

"I think I met my sister...well, technically half-sister, but..."

"What? When? Where? How do you know?" I asked, firing questions at a record pace.

"A couple of summers ago, at tennis camp, I met a girl named Vivienne. She didn't tell me her last name because she was afraid I'd treat her different, but I found out later it was Huntzberger," he recalled.

"Well, that could be Honor's daughter. Wait, no, she'd go by whatever Josh's last name was," I said, thinking out loud.

"Who are Honor and Josh?"

"Honor is your father's older sister, and Josh is her husband."

"Anyway, she and I became very close," he started.

Panic set in and there was a lump in my throat thinking of the worst-case scenario. "You didn't...?"

"No, Mom. It wasn't like that. She was beautiful, and every guy wanted her, but I felt more protective of her. We talked and hung out a lot. People thought we were dating, but we're just friends, I swear!" he explained.

I felt the lump fade away, and my heart rate returned to a more normal pace. I was relieved that there wasn't anything romantic between them. I also knew that he didn't seem to have the same kind of sexual prowess his father had when he was younger, but they were raised in completely different ways.

"Ok, that's good. I hadn't even considered that he would have any other children, but procreation for the sake of an heir was inevitable."

"Gosh, Mom, you make it sound like the royal family or something."

"It kind of is in their world. Passing on the family empire and name is important to his family."

"Wow! That sounds so foreign to me, and it sounds nothing like Viv either. She was so grounded and normal. She wasn't like the kids at school," he realized.

"Chilton is a great school, but I know how it is to be different from the other kids. I wasn't raised like them, and neither were you, despite the fact that our family has a great deal of wealth," I replied, admitting that we were part of that group of elites. I'd never really talked with Richard about things like that. I wanted him to be grounded as I had been when I was growing up. I'm surprised how quickly he's grown up before my very eyes.

"You never told me that before, Mom."

"I'm surprised the kids at school never said anything to you. It's not as if it's a big secret or something. I just wanted you to be grounded," I replied.

"I guess some of them may have said some things, but I didn't pay much attention to them," he answered.

"There's still a lot for you to learn, Richard. Let me tell you a little story," I began as I told him our complicated family history. I included the time Logan and I spent together, without being too detailed. I figured since he was learning some of the truth, he may as well be privy to the whole truth.

"So, you're the heir to TWO family fortunes?"

"Is that all you're taking from this, Richard? There are more important things than money and family names," I chastised. "I thought I taught you better than that!"

"No, you did, but I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this. It's so much new information and I want to make sure I've got my facts straight."

"But the answer is yes, I'm the sole heir to the Gilmores, and I'm the eldest for the Haydens. Aunt GiGi is the other half of the latter, although Grandpa Chris isn't terribly keen on having her inherit any of the Hayden empire. He thinks she's spoiled and has an inflated sense of entitlement."

"You are blowing my mind, Mom!"

"Let's get back to the business of your father," I said, bringing him back from the crazy money fog he seemed to be stuck in.

"Yes, my father, Logan Huntzberger," he replied. "So, what's the plan? How do we do this?"

I wasn't sure he'd be happy with my answer as it didn't involve a cut-and-dry kind of plan. It was a little more delicate than he seemed to think it was.

"Well, how about you let me take the first steps?"

"Mom, that's going to take forever! You're just trying to delay," he said.

"No, it's just very delicate, and I promise, I'm not trying to delay anything."

"It took you eighteen years to tell me. How long is it going to take for you to finally tell him?"

I had to admit the kid had a valid point, and I was on much better terms with him than I was with Logan.

"Touche, Richard," I replied and he grinned. "I'll make a few calls today, as I've got some connections who might be able to put me in touch with him if I can't get ahold of him myself."

"Really? Today?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll make the call today while you are at tennis practice," I reassured him. "As I said before, I think it's best he hear it from me first."

"Crap! I've gotta get going or I'll be late!" he exclaimed looking at the time. "Thanks, Mom! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

He flashed a quick smile and flew out the door. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After my heart-to-heart with Richard, I was thankful Dad was insistent on him having his own mode of transportation. So, when he turned sixteen, Dad bought him a new car. It wasn't anything fancy, but it alleviated our burden as a taxi service. Dad also gave him his old motorcycle. I hated it, but he'd been intrigued with motorcycles since I could remember. Dad only encouraged the obsession with toys and books. It was something they'd really bonded over through the years. He once told me riding motorcycle helped him clear his mind.

I sat in the same spot for ten minutes before I finally mustered up the courage to look for Logan. I needed to start this process, not only for Richard but for myself, too. I'd been holding onto this secret for over eighteen years, and now, I had to face the music.

I had no idea where to start as I'd never really stalked anyone before. I mean, there was the time I threatened to stalk Logan to find out more about the Life and Death Brigade, but that was completely different. Now, there were a million different social media platforms. Despite the fact he was part of the HPG Media empire, I doubted that he'd be much of a presence on any of the social media platforms.

I decided to go old school and fired up the old Google box for a good old-fashioned online search. I typed in his name and clicked enter. The search yielded thousands of results, including many recent articles about him. I began reading the various articles, gathering any information I could. I wanted something to help me in any way.

After reading a couple of articles, I became totally engrossed, borderline obsessed. It seemed that Mitchum, his dad, had finally retired. Logan was officially taking over HPG, which had its headquarters in Hartford. It meant he was moving back here if he hadn't already. About six months ago, Logan became a widower. Odette died in a car accident in the midst of their divorce. I also read about Vivienne. She was their only child together. _I wonder if Richard is still in touch with her_ , I thought. I quickly shot him a text.

 **Rory** : I'm not sure if you're still in touch with Vivienne, but don't say anything about our chat, ok? At least, not right now. This is something I've got to face first.

 **Richard** : Ok, Mom. I haven't said anything to her. I should let you know that she's at tennis today. She just started with the club.

 **Rory** : Just don't say anything or act weird. I want it to come from me.

 **Richard** : Got it, Mom. I know.

I bit the bullet and called HPG Headquarters. I had no idea if I'd get through to him or if he'd get a message if I left it, but it was worth a shot. I took a deep breath and dialed the number I'd found online. Fortunately, he wasn't available, so I left a message on his voicemail.

"Hey, Logan. It's Rory. Saw that you were moving back and thought maybe we could get together for a cup of coffee," I said and left my number.

While I was relieved at first, simply leaving a message didn't sit well with me. I just needed to get on with this for Richard's sake. I considered calling the last number I had for him, but the likelihood he kept this number was pretty low. It hadn't been in my phone for ages, but I still knew it by heart. I dialed it anyway. I didn't know what to expect.

"Huntzberger," he said.

I immediately hung up. _What the hell am I doing? Quit being such a chicken, Rory_ , I thought. I threw caution to the wind and dialed the number a second time.

"Huntzberger," he said. I couldn't speak. My vocal cords were suddenly paralyzed. My lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Rory, I know it's you," he continued gently.

 _Crap! Crap! Crap! He's still got my number?_ I thought.

"Hi, Logan," I said meekly.

"Is everything ok?" he whispered. Memories came flooding back. I started thinking about how I'd depended on him the year leading up to our goodbye. It had become almost like a reflex to call him whenever I had an issue.

"Yeah...I...um...I tried your office," I stammered as I replied.

"Oh, what's going on?"

"I see that you're back in Hartford," I stated.

"Yeah, I just officially moved back last week," he said.

"I was...umm...wondering if we could get together for coffee. Maybe catch up?" I suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he countered with hesitation in his voice.

"I would really appreciate it," I said, feeling a sudden sense of bravery. I felt like I was going to have to beg him. "I promise. No funny business."

I heard him let out a little chuckle. "Ok," he paused for a moment. "I'm actually free now..."

"Oh, umm...I...uh...wasn't expecting that at all," I replied completely taken aback by his immediate offer. It didn't give me any time to prepare, or think about what I was going to say. I must have been lost in my thoughts.

"C'mon, Ace," he said, prodding in a soft voice. I could hear his smile, and I remembered how his eyes used to crinkle. I couldn't help but smile thinking about him. _Damn you, Logan Huntzberger_ , I thought. He still knew how to play on my weakness.

 _But he called me Ace. Maybe this won't be so awkward,_ I silently hoped. I took a deep breath.

"Alright. Where?" I replied, surprised by my sudden burst of confidence.

"J. Rene," he replied. "I'll see you in about ten minutes."

I hung up and hurried to the bedroom, where I quickly changed into something a little nicer. I had just enough time to run my fingers through my hair and touch up my makeup. _What am I doing?_ I wondered. I rushed out to my car to drive to the coffee shop.

After I arrived, I took a quick look in the mirror, applied some lip gloss, grabbed my purse, and headed inside. It was no surprise Logan had beat me here. I remembered HPG was about a three-minute walk from here. I saw him looking around, anticipating my arrival. He looked a little nervous, and it made me a little less nervous about seeing him for the first time in over eighteen years. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Logan saw me, he smiled in my direction. It was warm and inviting, just as I'd remembered. He stood as I approached the table. I walked to him, suddenly very aware of myself. Nerves balled up in my stomach creating a knot that was becoming as heavy as a boulder. _What the hell was I thinking? That I could waltz in here and lay Richard's existence on him like it was no big deal_ , I thought.

"Ace, you look..." He started as he looked me up and down. It wasn't like I was a piece of meat, but what you do when you see someone you haven't seen in quite some time. You take them all in. His voice trailed off without finishing his thought. _Great, so now he's suddenly at a loss for words?_ I thought. He seemed nervous, which wasn't something I expected from him. Then again, I wasn't sure what to expect from him.

We embraced and he kissed me on the cheek. We stood for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. I gave him a smile. _It felt good to see him, to be held in his arms, and feel him against me. I wanted to kiss him - NO! Rabbit hole!_ I reminded myself. This was just part of the reason we couldn't be just friends. There was this magnetic bond between us.

I felt a sense of dread coming over me. I knew I had a bombshell to drop, but I didn't know if I could do it. I had to just rip off the bandage. I couldn't drag it out, however, I had to wait for the right time. I had hoped to present it with a bit of finesse, not just blurt it out to him. I didn't really have time to prepare, so I'd have to go off the cuff.

We sat down at a table out of the way and he pushed a coffee toward me. I accepted his delicious offering. Coffee was always a sure bet with me. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment. I took a sip of coffee. _Wow, this was amazing coffee_ , I thought.

"So..." I said.

"So..." he replied.

"How are things going?" I asked in an effort to break the ice.

"Good, good. We're finally settled here in Hartford, and I'm in a good rhythm at HPG," he replied.

"I can't believe Mitchum finally retired," I said.

"He finally caved when I saved his ass a few months ago," he responded.

" _You_ saved _him_?" I asked in disbelief. I found it hard to believe that Mitchum could fail at much of anything. There could be more to it than what he's telling me.

"I never thought I'd see the day myself, but when the opportunity presented itself, I stepped in," Logan said. "I'd never seen him quite like that, and I'd rather not say more about it. It's not public knowledge."

"Say no more," I replied in an assuring tone. "So, you said 'we' before. Were you referring to yourself and Odette?"

"I find it hard to believe that you didn't do any research before we met up today, Rory," he said calling me out. "I do appreciate that you want to hear it from me instead of believing everything online. I did get married to Odette and we had one child, a daughter. Her name is Vivienne. Odette died in a car accident about six months ago, but we were in the process of a divorce."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Logan," I said as I gently touched his hand. He looked down and as soon as I realized I'd instinctively touched his hand, I removed it quickly. I blushed, turning a bright shade of red. Any awkwardness that had begun to dissipate had come back to muddy the waters of comfort.

"What about you, Ace?"

"Really? You're going to ask me when you know full well that I never married," I replied regaining some composure.

"Why? No one worthy?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Things were...complicated," I answered hoping this would lead to further discussion on the subject. He knew I had a son, but he didn't know much more than that.

"Complicated?" he questioned curiously.

"There were certain...circumstances...that...well...I wished they were different, but it was so much bigger than me," I replied, stepping around the question like a politician. I could see he was trying to put things together, to make sense out of my side-stepping, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"There's something I need to tell you, Logan," I blurted out. I felt part of the weight lift off my shoulders, but it wasn't over yet.

"Yeah?" he asked still looking confused.

"This isn't easy, and I don't know how to tell you this, but..." _Rip it off, Rory!_ "You've got another child."

Logan's sat in stunned silence, attempting to process my revelation to him. Then he looked at me and began laughing.

"Oh, you had me! That's a good one, Rory! You're still trying to pay me back for that stunt we pulled in Professor Bell's class, aren't you?"

He thought I was joking. I continued to stare at him with a serious look on my face. I gently shook my head from side to side. He stopped laughing and stared at me blankly.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't ruin your life, the dynastic plan," I replied quietly. "I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, and then you got married..."

"No, Rory, this can't be. No..." he shook his head in disbelief. "I've only got one child, Vivienne, and she's sixteen."

"You have a son..."

"No...are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Logan. He looks just like you and I wasn't with anyone else," I replied confidently.

"Rory...No -"

"His name is Richard, and he just turned eighteen...today," I said quietly interrupting him. We sat in silence, and I could see the wheels turning.

"How could you keep this from me? And for over eighteen years!" Logan said to me through clenched teeth. He didn't raise his voice, but he was pissed at me. After all of these years, I could still read him like a book. He had every right to be angry, and I expected it. I guess I was just hoping for a happier reaction, but this was real life, not some sitcom. There were no pretty little bows to tie things up, no happy endings.

"Please, let me explain, but not here, not in public," I begged him quietly.

"I don't know if I can do that, Rory. I don't know what to think right now. I just need...I need time."

"Can I just say one more thing before you leave?" Logan nodded his head in assent, but still looked angry. "Richard would like to meet you, to know you. Don't punish him for my choices," I gave Logan's hand a squeeze. "I'm truly sorry, Logan. Please believe me."

I left without another word. A single tear streamed down my face. I had let Richard down. He wanted to know his father. I realized I'd done him a great disservice by not being honest from the beginning, and by not telling Logan. I guess I had hoped he would be surrounded by so much love, he wouldn't need to know, but curiosity runs deep in the Gilmore blood. I should have known better than to think the idea would be forgotten in time.

Before I took off for home, I sent Logan one last text.

 **Rory** : If you don't want to do this for me, please do it for him. He has a right to know his father, just like you had a right to know your son. I'm sorry I robbed you of that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I returned home about fifteen minutes before Richard got back from tennis practice. I gathered my wits after the disastrous meeting with Logan. It had been going ok until I blurted out my secret. I should have eased him into things more instead of being so blunt. I was still pretty shaken up by Logan's reaction. I had anticipated his anger, yet, I wasn't fully ready to bear the brunt of it. I was a fool to hope my revelation would be accepted and forgiven.

"Mom?" I heard my son's voice call from the doorway. I wiped away the tear that still clung to my cheek. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I answered.

"Yes, dear?" I called back.

"I'm home from tennis. Want me to make you something for lunch?" he asked.

Every single day, I silently thanked Luke for teaching him how to cook. I could make a few dishes but I just didn't care for it much. If I couldn't rip and dump, a la Lorelai, I was in search of my phone to call for take-out. I finally understood the power my mom had over restaurant owners.

"Thanks, but I'm really not all that hungry right now," I replied. I knew this would trigger more questions from my intuitive son, but it's not as if I'm that hard to read sometimes.

He came into the living room, where I was sitting. "Mom, are you ok? The only time you turn down food is when something's wrong."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't let my son down and tell him his dad is so angry with me that he doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with him. I felt my pulse quicken. _Had I made the wrong choice? It was a Catch-22. If I told him, I would have ruined Mitchum's dynastic plan. If I didn't, he'd be angry if he ever found out_ , I thought.

Richard sat next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have asked about my dad."

"This is _not_ your fault! It's your right to know, and I've wanted to tell you the truth. It's just that the truth hurts a lot more than I ever thought it would," I replied. "It's not an easy thing to tell someone something like this. I've kept this from him for over eighteen years, and he's got every right to be pissed at me. I can't fault him for it, but I didn't anticipate how much it would hurt. It's the hurt of disappointing you, Richard."

I thought I was doing the right thing by raising him myself. I didn't want him to bounce from my house to Logan's and back again. I couldn't bear fighting with him over Richard, or being with him _because_ of our son. I didn't want Logan to flit in and out of his life like my dad had done with me. I certainly didn't want his pity money either.

"Mom, you haven't disappointed me, I promise," he said to me. "This is my thing, and I think that I should handle it. Maybe, he'll be more receptive to me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. If you think Nana is stubborn, you haven't seen half the stubbornness he's got," I replied with a small smile. He had no idea who he was dealing with, and I didn't want him to feel the Huntzberger wrath or apathy for that matter. I didn't want him to get hurt by his own father. I knew how much Straub and Francine hurt me the one time I saw them. I couldn't imagine the pain if it were at the hands of a parent.

"I want to try. I'm not going in with any expectations," he averred. "Besides, I've already accepted an invitation from Vivienne to go hang out and play some tennis with her tomorrow."

"You what? You've got to be kidding me!" I said. "It's like my life is a Lifetime movie." I muttered the latter under my breath.

"They've got courts at their house and she wanted some help on her backhand," he replied. "She doesn't have a lot of friends here yet, and she's a great friend. I swear there is nothing going on!"

"No, Richard. I don't like this idea," I retorted.

"Mom, I'm eighteen, and in a couple of months, I'll be on my own at Yale. Maybe if he gets to know me, he'll like me for who I am and not what I represent."

I was stunned. Rarely was I at a loss for words, but the wisdom he's showing me has rendered me speechless. The pride was fleeting as the bad feeling returned.

"I just want to reiterate that I don't think this is a very good idea, Richard. I can only imagine how protective he is of his only daughter, and I'm sure he'll think you want to date her," I confessed.

"You know that's now how we are, Mom. We're _just_ friends. I told you that we're more like brother and sister, and that was _before_ I even knew," he replied.

I knew he was relentless like me, and a lot like his father. I couldn't blame him. Mom had always been honest with me, but I know if she hadn't, I would have been the same way.

"You're an adult, and I need to trust you to do the right thing," I conceded.

"Thanks, Mom," he said with a smile. "I've got to get ready for work. You know how I hate to be late!" He bounded up the stairs to his room. I heard the shower running.

Last summer, to earn some extra money, he decided to start teaching tennis lessons at the club. He was the most popular instructor. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the charm he'd inherited from his dad, but it was good money for him. Aside from school, his life was all about tennis.

Before I knew it, he came bounding down the stairs. Richard gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his keys and tennis bag from the bench in the mudroom, where he'd left them before.

"See ya later, Mom!" he called to me on his way out the door.

"Bye, Richard," I replied. "Have fun at work!"

A few minutes after he left I received a text from Logan.

 **Logan** : I'm sorry for blowing up earlier, but I never thought you'd keep something like this from me. I'm still frustrated and confused by this revelation. I've missed 18 years of my son's life. I'll never get that back! I'm not saying no to him, or you, but I need time to process all of this.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have decided I need to include events that do not include Rory (First-person voice), but I don't want to confuse people by switching to another character in the first person. So, I will be switching to a third-person to give the readers events outside of Rory's presence. I'm hoping this will add depth to the story.**

 **Chapter 5**

The fair-haired maid brought the sweaty teens a pitcher of iced tea with two glasses. Richard was not used to this kind of service. Growing up, he'd only ever experienced maids at his Great Grandma Emily's place and Grandpa Chris's house.

"Thank you," he said with an appreciative smile. She smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"Thanks, Lena! I've got it from here," Vivienne said dismissing the woman.

After the maid left, Vivienne filled each glass and offered one to Richard. He accepted happily. The cold beverage quenched his thirst after the hard-fought tennis match.

"Your backhand has really improved! I think you wanted to show off, not get pointers. You nearly whooped me out there!"

"That's kind of the point," she said with a laugh and smirk.

"Have you been practicing more?" he asked curiously.

"Between my parents' divorce and then my mom's death, I threw myself into tennis as a way to escape everything," she confessed quietly.

"And you didn't think to tell me any of this? I had no idea any of this was going on, and I would have been there for you. You know that, right?" he replied, shocked by the revelation of his friend. He hadn't really bothered to do much research on his father. He'd been so preoccupied with simply knowing his name and the prospect of meeting him that he had forgotten the most important step. On the other hand, he figured she would have told him. It's not as if they hadn't kept in touch over the past couple of years.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems," she began quietly. "I didn't really talk to anyone about it. I tried to ignore the problem in hopes that it would go away."

Richard could see the hurt on his friend's face, and the tears welling in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, just like he had done so many times at tennis camp. He remembered how he felt when his great-grandmother passed away. It had been really hard on him because they were very close. He couldn't imagine the pain she felt after losing a parent.

"It's ok. I'm here for you," he said softly. "You don't have to say anything."

He felt the warm, wet tears settling on her cheeks and soaking through his shirt. She quickly relaxed in his embrace. Her breathing returned to normal by the time he heard a man clearing his throat. Richard quickly dropped his arms from around Vivienne as she turned toward her father.

"Dad, you're home early," she said surprised by his presence. "I didn't expect you until later."

"I see that," he retorted with a stern look towards Richard. Logan had instantly jumped into protective father mode.

 _Oh, my god, this man is my father_ , Richard thought and suddenly got nervous. He felt his palms get sweaty and his pulse began racing. He'd never felt like this before, even when he had to deliver the commencement address, a privilege reserved for the valedictorian.

Vivienne smiled and with a laugh, introduced Richard.

"Dad, this is Ritchie. We met at tennis camp a couple years ago," she said. "Remember, he's the one who recommended his tennis club when I told him we were moving here? He's just a friend."

She was the only person who could get away with calling him Ritchie. He was relieved she used it, and that she didn't use his last name. It bought him some time before his cover was blown. He knew it would give him away, and he wasn't ready to face that truth quite yet.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Richard said as he held out a hand.

"Sir?" Logan's replied with a chuckle. Richard noticed his expression had softened, and the men shook hands. "Ritchie, you say? Well, it's nice to meet you, too, but in the future, you can just call me Logan." He patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

 _Or Dad_ , Richard thought. He watched closely as his father exited, studying his every move.

"Ok, that was totally weird," Vivienne observed. "Why did you get all nervous? It's just my dad."

"Nothing, it's nothing," he said trying to evade the truth a little longer. He had to keep his secret. He couldn't tell her yet.

"No, it's not nothing. Now, spill!" she ordered.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal. I just don't want to get into it."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm here if you need me," she said sounding more worried.

"Thanks, but I should probably get going. It's my turn to cook tonight," Richard replied with a slight smile.

"Not in the mood for take-out?" she joked.

"No, not really. I don't know how my mom does it," he said as he shook his head.

"I'll text you later, ok?"

"Ok. Talk to you later," he replied.

Richard couldn't seem to get away quick enough. He grabbed his keys and tennis bag from near the door. He said in his car for a few minutes. He tried to calm down once again. He'd done a good job of concealing it before leaving, but it had returned. A minute later, his breathing had begun to even out, but his pulse still raced. _He's nothing like I thought he'd be. I wonder if he knows who I am. Viv didn't tell him my whole name, so maybe_ , he thought.

Inside the mansion, Vivienne heard her dad calling to her.

"Coming, Dad," she said and located him in his study.

"So, who was that young man?" he asked directly. Logan wasn't one to pussyfoot around with the questions. He'd always been very direct with his daughter.

"I told you. It's my friend Ritchie. We met at tennis camp a couple years ago, and have stayed in contact ever since."

Logan gave her a knowing look. "Is that all?"

"I swear, Dad. We are _just_ friends and always have been _just_ friends. It's not what you think," she explained defensively. She'd always had to defend her friendship with Richard. People couldn't quite understand that they were merely friends and nothing more.

"You looked quite cozy," he replied still not believing the teens were just friends as his daughter claimed.

"He's like a brother to me, not a boyfriend," she continued her defense. "We've never been like that. It's completely platonic."

The word brother struck him a way that made him stop and reassess the situation. Logan approached it from a different angle, especially after Rory's admission yesterday at the coffee shop.

"Sorry to doubt you, Viv, but you're my only daughter, and I can't help but be protective of you," he said as he lightened his attitude. "What did you say Ritchie's last name was?"

"I didn't. What does that matter? Dad, don't do the family connection thing. I know you grew up here and know a good deal of society families, but I don't want my friends to be subjected to that. Mom used to get so caught up in it," she replied.

"Well, I do want to know what family he comes from, but I won't use it as a means to judge. I just want to know who you're hanging out with. A father's got a right to worry," he said.

"Ok, just so we're on the same page. This is a fresh start for me. I don't know anyone here except Ritchie, and I don't want to ruin the one friendship I have."

"Fair enough," he conceded.

"His name is Richard Gilmore. He comes from a single-parent household here in Hartford. His mom is an author of some sort. He recently graduated from Chilton, and will be going to Yale this fall," she said anticipating the next questions out of her father's mouth.

 _Holy shit_ , Logan thought. _I just met my son and I didn't even know it was him. Rory wasn't making it up. Not that she'd make up something like this, but it was really_ _real_ _. How could I even question whether or not I wanted to be a part of his life? He was made with love that night in New Hampshire, and it was the best parts of us coming together._

He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the color drained from his face. He knew his intuitive daughter would pick up on this change. He was usually much more level-headed around her, even when Odette pushed just the right buttons, or he found out some terrible news at work.

Vivienne noticed a change in her father's demeanor. "Are you ok, Dad?"

"I'm fine," he replied trying to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"Seriously, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it right now," Logan replied.

 _That's almost the same thing that Ritchie said to me earlier_ , she thought. Something hinky was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

 _Oh, the irony that Vivienne thought of Richard like a brother. If she only knew that he_ _is_ _her brother. I think I need to talk to him before I say anything to her_ , Logan thought.

He'd forgotten the anger he'd been harboring toward Rory since yesterday. This was real and definitely bigger than his resentment of her actions. Logan figured Richard must know because he noticed how he got all nervous when they were introduced. It wasn't the scared of my girlfriend's father look he usually got. It was distinctively different upon reexamination.

Vivienne interrupted his thoughts. "Dad, I'm gonna go clean up and figure something out for dinner."

"Ok, Viv," he replied and turned to his phone. He found Rory's message from yesterday and replied.

 **Logan** : I've been thinking and I'd like for us to get together and talk about everything. I was thinking maybe dinner. Perhaps tonight, if it's not too short of a notice?

Anxiety continued to build inside of him, but the longer he put things off, the more everything would continue to grow. While he waited for an answer, he went back to answering emails from work.

Upstairs, Vivienne had turned on the shower and climbed in. As she began to wash her hair, she started assessing the situation. _Why am I not attracted to Ritchie? He's sweet, funny, smart, and good-looking. He's one of the best friends I've ever had. We'd be a perfect match for each other, but there's something almost too familiar about him. I just can't put my finger on what it is_ , she thought. It was going to bother her until she figured this out. She wondered if it had something to do with why he and her father both acted weird today. If there was one thing she loved more than tennis, it was a good intrigue.


	7. Chapter 6

I was working on my latest book about small-town life and its many characters when I heard the text alert on my phone. I looked to see if it was Richard, but, to my surprise, it was Logan.

 **Logan** : I've been thinking and I'd like for us to get together and talk about everything. I was thinking maybe dinner. Perhaps tonight, if it's not too short of notice?

 _Crap! Tonight?_ He must think I have no life. I know it's not about me, but I don't want him to think I'm available whenever he decides he wants to see me - even for Richard's sake. Yet, there was something deep inside that had me giddy with excitement. I'd forgotten how it felt to be in his arms, to gaze into his eyes - _QUIT! No Logan rabbit hole! Bad, Rory! Very bad, Rory!_ This was about Richard, not us, or any prospect of us. I flushed that down the toilet over eighteen years ago.

 **Rory** : I suppose I could squeeze in some time to eat.

 **Logan** : You don't skip meals, Ace...

 **Rory** : What were you thinking?

 **Logan** : How about 8 at luminoso e lucido?

 **Rory** : Ok, I'll meet you there.

 _I guess this means Richard will have to fend for himself tonight,_ I thought and then began laughing.

"Mom, what's so funny?" Richard asked as he entered the study.

"Good news, actually. I'm meeting with Logan for dinner tonight," I replied.

"And that's funny somehow?"

"No, but in my head, I thought that you'd have to fend for yourself and that made me laugh," I said with a smile.

"You're right. That _is_ funny!" he laughed in agreement.

"How was tennis with Vivienne today?"

"It felt weird keeping this secret from her and when I met...him, I got all weird and nervous," Richard recalled.

"So you did meet? Does he know who you are? Was he angry?" I fired off questions Emily style.

"Whoa, slow down, Mom! We did meet and I don't think he knows who I am. Vivienne didn't give my last name, and she always calls me Ritchie instead of Richard like everyone else," he replied answering my questions.

"Hmm...it's only a matter of time before he puts two and two together. I'm sure he asked about you after you left," I said. It's probably the reason he wanted to get together for dinner tonight.

"Probably. It's not like Viv knows though."

"You didn't tell her?" I was surprised he didn't say something.

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how and I had no idea how she'd take it. It's all so...messed up," he said.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry, Richard. This is all my fault," I lamented.

"Mom, it's ok. You thought you were doing the right thing," he replied.

"I'm glad you understand that, but it doesn't make things any easier."

"I'm gonna take a shower and find something to eat."

"Ok, I've got to finish some work here and get ready for tonight," I replied.

"Is this like a date or something?" he asked curiously.

"No, no, no. It's definitely not that! I just don't want to look frumpy or embarrass him. He's kind of a big deal and there are always eyes on him," I explained.

"Oh, I guess I really don't understand that world."

"Some aspects are just not appealing, but I don't mind getting dressed up sometimes," I replied with a smile.

I watched Richard leave my study and heard him head upstairs. I looked at the clock and began plotting my timeline. I knew my writing was done for the day as the nerves settled in. I looked over a few spots and saved my work. It would just have to wait until tomorrow.

I went into my room and waited until I heard the upstairs shower turn off before I started my own. I had hoped a nice hot shower would help me relax, but it didn't. After drying off, I set out on my usual beauty routine, but I decided it wasn't enough to be my average self, so I ramped it up a bit. I put in the extra effort without looking like I put in the extra effort. I had aged well, much like my mother. Every day I was grateful for the good genes she'd passed on to me. I decided soft curls to frame my face. I went light in the make-up department, but that's nothing unusual for me. I did play up my eyes more than normal. I felt they were my best feature. After several wardrobe fails, I decided on a sleeveless blouse, sweater, and a semi-full knee-length skirt. I paired my outfit with some ballet flats. My style hadn't changed much in the last eighteen years.

I stood before the mirror for a long time.

Once I was satisfied with my perfectly casual look, I went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Richard was busy eating. I poured myself a to-go cup in my favorite travel mug.

"I'm heading out in a few minutes," I said to him.

"Ok, Mom. I think I'm going to hang out and watch a movie. We've got provisions, right?"

"Of course! What kind of mother would I be if I didn't keep us stocked with the staples for a Gilmore movie night?!" We both laughed. "What were you planning on watching?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out!" he replied.

"Love ya, Kid!"

"Bye, Mom," he called as I left the kitchen.

I grabbed my purse and keys near the door. I got into my car and opened the garage door. I took a deep breath, started the car, and drove to the restaurant. On the drive there, I had gone through just about any possible scenario in my head. I imagined how I'd react to all of them. Then I remembered how good he looked and how great he smelled yesterday. I felt myself getting sucked into the 'what might have been' storylines. I managed to clear my head by the time I had arrived. I silently cursed his good taste when I drove up and saw the valet stand.

The valet opened my door and gave me my ticket. I walked inside the restaurant. It was much brighter than I expected. Usually, the fancier the establishment, the darker the interior. While it wasn't overly lit, the colors popped. I looked around, absorbing the bright hues.

Then, before my very eyes, I saw the reason - Honor. I had no idea she was in the restaurant business unless it was Josh. Either way, the colorful décor had her written all over it.

"Rory? Rory Gilmore? Is that you?" Honor called to me.

"Honor, it's so nice to see you!" I replied still in a bit of shock to see her here, but I meant it.

"It's been far too long!" she said and hugged me. "I cannot tell you how much I love your books! Was that really what it was like for you growing up? You make small town living seem fabulous!"

"Yes, those books told the story of me growing up. The more recent ones are fiction inspired by my hometown. I'm very fortunate to have had an amazing childhood - the good and the bad!"

"We'll have to catch up later. Now, how many for dinner?" she asked. It seemed like she had no idea I was meeting her brother here for dinner.

"I take it Logan isn't here yet?" I said cautiously.

A big smile spread across her face. "Are you guys -"

I interrupted before she could finish. "No, nothing's going on. Just dinner and catching up since he moved back to Hartford."

I saw the excitement on her face fade. "For years, I told him what a bonehead he was for marrying Odette. Although they had a beautiful daughter, they were never right for each other. Oh - here he is," she said and looked toward Logan, who was entering the restaurant. "You didn't tell me you were coming here with Rory!" she chastised him.

"I didn't know you were running the house tonight," he replied.

"When your hostess calls in sick at the last minute, you've gotta suck it up, buttercup! Besides, the guys were driving me nuts at the house. It's Josh's poker night," she explained.

"Can we get one of the private booths?" Logan asked.

Honor's excited look made a reappearance.

"Don't even go there, Honor. I just know how this place gets later in the evenings. I want to have a conversation without yelling. Besides, the press is on me day and night being the eligible bachelor that I am. I'd love to have a dinner without worrying about who's watching if you catch my drift."

Her look disappeared for the second time. She led us back to a half-moon shaped booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Once we were seated on opposite sides of the crescent, she drew the curtain and left us with menus. It wasn't nearly as bright as the others we passed on our way back. I'm guessing this is their romantic booth.

"It seems she wants us back together," I said after she left.

"Honor always liked you, and no one ever matched her Rory Gilmore standard. As much as she tried, she never got along with Odette."

"That's too bad. I guess I just set the bar too high," I joked.

"That is true," he said and then seemed to realize what he'd just admitted. "Honor said the spaghetti and meatballs is the best dish on the menu. She's become quite the foodie since her kids left the nest a few years ago."

"I can tell you I'm not looking forward to that myself," I said. _Oh, shit! Did I really just say that?_ I thought.

There was an awkward pause between us. I pretended to look at the menu, but I wanted to crawl into a hole at this point. I was starting to regret my decision to accept his invitation. The waiter came by to take our order after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Logan said to the waiter.

"I'll have the same," I added and handed him my menu.

"And bring us a bottle of your finest red."

 _He ordered wine? I wonder why. So many possibilities for this scenario. I hope it's just to help us both relax,_ I thought.

"I met him today," Logan said in a soft voice.

"I know. He told me."

"But I didn't know it was him until later. I thought he was another guy trying to get into my daughter's pants."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"You," I replied. "Being on the other end of the equation. How do you think all fathers of daughters feel? Remember when my mom caught us at my grandparents' vow renewal? Then my dad came in, then Luke. You're in their place now."

"Damn! You're right, Ace!" he said with a smile. "So, I take it he doesn't have my raging hormones?"

"Not that I'm aware. He was pretty focused on school and tennis," I replied. "Sure, Richard dated a few girls, but nothing much came out of it."

"Then again, all I did was rebel in my youth...until..."

"Until what?" I asked unaware of where he was going.

"Until _you_ \- you helped me change for the better," he admitted softly with a smile.

"That wasn't just me. That was you, too. You have never given yourself enough credit."

"I didn't want to be anything, but you made me want to be better," he countered.

"I think you had just as much to do with it as I did," I replied quietly.

The waiter returned with the wine and offered a taste to Logan first. He took a drink and seemed pleased.

"Rory, try some of this -" he handed me the glass.

"Oh, wow! That is really good," I gushed after a drink. _I'm in trouble. This is really good wine_ , I thought.

He waved off the waiter, who left the bottle with two glasses on our table. I watched Logan as he filled each glass and pushed one toward me. He held his glass up and said, "Salut!"

I smiled and replied, "Salut!"

We clinked glass and drank. I needed to be very careful because I don't drink all that much anymore. I could easily fall into old habits, or make a fool of myself.

We continued chatting more about Richard.

"So, tennis, huh? I bet that was an interesting adjustment for you."

"To say the least! Dad and Luke tried to help out, but neither of them knew much about tennis. Dad's knowledge exceeded Luke's, but there was still a lot to learn," I confessed.

"But, knowing you, I bet you studied and know it almost as well as Richard, don't you?" he replied knowingly.

"I can converse in tennis vernacular with the best of 'em, and I'll admit, I've come to really enjoy the sport. Richard doesn't know it yet, but Dad and I are taking him to Wimbledon as a graduation present."

"Vivienne loved it when I took her when we still lived in London," he said.

I found my wine glass empty already, and my inhibitions were beginning to fade as the wine made its way through my bloodstream. _Slow down_ , I warned myself silently. I noticed Logan's glass was also empty when he refilled it and then mine.

"Tell me more about this kid of ours. I hear he's going to Yale."

"Yes, he is. He actually turned down a full scholarship to play tennis," I replied.

"He did?" Logan asked surprised.

"He's still going to play tennis there, but he wanted to make sure someone more deserving got it. He hoped it would go to someone who might not be able to afford Yale," I explained Richard's rationale. "He knew my dad was taking care of paying for college, and he wanted to give someone else the opportunity."

"Wow. I'm speechless."

"He's a pretty amazing kid."

"Takes after his mother," he replied quietly. I think it was a little louder than he thought. He blushed and quickly took a drink. "Any idea what he'll major in?"

"I'm not sure. His interests are pretty diverse, so it's hard to say where he'll land. He's expressed some interest in law. He may end up at the Hayden Law Group if Dad has his way."

"No journalistic ambitions?"

"No, thank goodness!" I said.

"It's so much different than when we started. You'd hardly recognize the business!"

The waiter interrupted our conversation with our plates of food. We continued chatting about our son through the entrée. By the time we were done eating, our bottle of wine was gone and our booth buffer had significantly decreased. From the looks of things, we'd both moved quite a bit.

"We've talked a lot about Richard, but now, I want to know what's been going on with best-selling author Rory Gilmore," Logan said with a sly smile. His eyes were dancing as he continued to look at me.

"I've been writing and raising Richard the last eighteen years. That's about it. My life is pretty boring," I replied. The truth is, my life isn't very exciting without Logan. He was my element of adventure, surprise. Far too often I found myself longing for those days once again, and, here we are, in the same city and available. _No! This wine is pointing me on an all too familiar path_ , I thought.

"So, you're not seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not," I answer truthfully. I couldn't admit I haven't had a date in about fifteen years.

"Oh," he answered sounding surprised and maybe optimistic. I couldn't tell if the alcohol affected him in the same way it had taken a hold of me. His body language was definitely open toward me, and his smile that went on for days shone brightly in the dim lighting.

"What about you, media mogul Logan Huntzberger?" I asked turning the table back to him.

"I was in the midst of a divorce when Odette died in a car accident, but you already knew that. I didn't even think about it. I was concentrating on work and Vivienne. I knew a move back to Hartford was imminent, but I had no idea exactly when that was coming," he explained. I felt myself falling down the rabbit hole once more. _GET OUT!_ I chastised silently.

"So..." I said.

"So..." he replied.

We sat in silence, looking at each other. I assumed he was trying to read my mind and I was trying to read his. The rustling of the curtains startled us. Honor popped her head inside the booth.

"Just checking in on you guys. Did you enjoy your meals? It's my personal favorite and it gets rave reviews."

My cheeks went flush as if it's been caught with my hands in the cookie jar. It wasn't like we were even doing anything, but the alcohol exacerbated the blush. I could see my reaction elicited excitement, once more, from Honor.

"You didn't lie when you said it was fabulous. Some of the best pasta I've had outside of Italy," Logan avowed.

"High praise! Thanks, Little Brother, and what did the lovely Ms. Gilmore think?"

"It was fantastic, Honor! I really enjoyed it," I replied.

"Since you two are my very special guests, dessert is on the house," she said with a beaming grin.

"You don't have to do that," I countered.

"Oh, no! I insist!"

"Don't argue with her. You won't win. Trust me," Logan suggested.

"He gave up arguing with me a long time ago," Honor added. "So, what's for dessert?"

"Tiramisu or cheesecake?" I asked Logan.

"Which ever you'd like," he replied with a sly smile.

"I'll bring both," she stated happily.

"Have I told you how much I love this place, Honor?" I grinned. She definitely knew the way to my heart.

She flashed a huge smile to me. "No, but I'll take it as a very high compliment!"

A few minutes after she left, the waiter brought out our desserts. Logan had slid a little closer to me after the waiter left. We were about a foot apart, and he was looking into my eyes with a sly grin on his face.

"Rory?"

 _He called me Rory_ , I thought. "Yeah?"

He moved a little closer and gently took my hand in his. I felt the electricity and sparks shoot through my body. I recalled the times I'd longed for his touch over the years. I had tried to forget him, but it only got harder and harder with each passing day. The more and more Richard began looking like him, the more and more I thought of him.

"I've missed you," he confessed.

"I've missed you, too, Logan."

He put his hands on either side of my face and began drawing me toward him. I closed my eyes and felt his breath just before his lips were about to touch mine.

"Mom!" I heard my son's voice yell to me. _What the hell was Richard doing here?_ I asked myself.

"Mom!"

Richard's voice was getting louder and sounded closer to me. My eyes fluttered open, and to my surprise, I wasn't at a restaurant. There was no booth, no dessert, and definitely no Logan, unless you count half of Richard.

"Mom," he said as he walked into my room. "You're going to be late if you don't get going soon!"

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I wasn't there. I was still standing in front of my mirror in my room, so I must have been caught up in one of the scenarios for tonight. _Was this the one I wanted to happen?_ I thought. It would be the easiest, but probably least likely.

"Thanks, Richard," I replied and grabbed my sweater.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Just got caught up in possible scenarios," I said. It wasn't a total lie.

"I hope things go well," he responded.

"I do, too, Kid!"

I glanced at the clock and flew down the stairs on my way to the garage. I quickly entered the address in my phone's GPS, and was on my way to the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Richard pulled out a tray and loaded it with Gilmore movie night essentials: red vines, donuts, assorted candies, and a bowl of popcorn that he'd made. His mom had been more inclined to use microwave popcorn, but he liked to make his own version using the air popper. He preferred the fresh melted butter and salt.

He sat the tray on the coffee table and turned on the TV. After scrolling through his Netflix cue, he settled on an old favorite - _The Good Wife_. While watching the show, he'd often imagine himself as the young, go-getting Cary Agos with the extemporaneous skills and wit of Will Gardner. He hoped to be a great lawyer someday. This was the show that fueled his passion for the law.

Just as he'd settled in, the text alert on his phone sounded. He figured it was his mother, but he looked down and saw it was Vivienne.

 **Vivienne** : So, after you left, my dad started acting all weird, and ditched me for dinner. He said it was some business thing he'd forgotten about. I think it might be a date because he was primping like he used to do before big functions. Anyway, I just don't feel like being alone right now. Want to come over and hang out?

 **Richard** : I just settled in for some Netflix.

He had no desire to leave his house at this point of the night. He was also afraid that she had figured out what was going on, or that she'd ask a lot of questions. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell her anything quite yet.

 **Vivienne** : Not _The Good Wife_ again!

 **Richard** : So what if it is?

 **Vivienne** : You have an unhealthy obsession with that show! It's not even relevant anymore!

 **Richard** : It's not like _NCIS_ is that relevant either Miss I-wanna-be-Gibbs-when-I-grow-up!

 **Vivienne** : Touche. Truce?

 **Richard:** Truce. Why don't you come hang out here? My house is much smaller, so it won't feel quite so empty.

He bit the bullet and invited her over. He remembered the look on her face when she'd finally told him about her mom and parents' divorce. She needed a friend, and he was the only person she really knew here.

 **Vivienne** : Alright, but if my dad grounds me for taking the Porsche, I'm blaming you, and you're driving me around until he lets me drive again!

 **Richard** : I doubt he'll even notice.

Of course, he knew that her dad was distracted by his mom tonight. His daughter taking his car would be the least of his worries by the end of the night. He had a feeling the night may not go as smoothly as his mom would like based on her version of their previous meeting.

Richard texted Vivienne the address to his house and quickly straightened up. Their house was rarely messy, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Then he went into the kitchen and scrounged up some more snacks for their evening. There was always an abundance of junk food.

Vivienne gathered some things to bring with to his house. Before they moved to Hartford, she'd stocked up on her British favorites. She knew she could order more online, but it wasn't the same. She'd been especially fond of Cadbury eggs.

On her way out the door, she wondered if she shouldn't tell her dad where she was going. _His business dinners always run late, so I'm sure I'll make it home before he does. I left him a note on the fridge. I should be fine_ , she thought. _If he gets mad, maybe he'll finally cave and buy me my own car!_

About twenty minutes later, Richard heard the doorbell. He opened the door to find Vivienne with a bag of junk food. He saw some of her favorites peeking out the top. She was well aware of what the night entailed as he'd first introduced her to his family tradition while at tennis camp. She fell in love with it instantly. She loved old movies and junk food, so it was a natural pairing in her book.

"Viv, you didn't have to bring anything. I've got it all under control!" Richard said.

"Oh, but I do! It's my own contribution to the night. Besides, I can really use some comfort food," she replied.

"I suppose I'll allow it."

"Allow?" she asked sounding surprised at this choice of words.

"You have no idea how much of a stickler my mom can be, but as long as it's junk food, you're probably fine," he assured her jokingly.

"Is she here?" she asked curiously. She'd heard a lot about his mom, but she was shrouded in a cloud of mystery. She made a mental note to learn more about her.

"No, but I still abide by her rules. Trust me, she can smell it when she gets home. I get mocked for eating salad sometimes," he replied gesturing to her to come further into the house.

"My mom would have loved that. She was a real health nut. Dad said she wasn't always like that, but I guess she became friends with some personal trainer, and her new attitude was adopted in full force at home," Vivienne said as she made her way inside and set down her bag next to the coffee table. She began pulling out her candies, adding to the selection Richard already laid out. She claimed a spot on the couch and got comfortable by throwing a blanket over her legs.

"Oh, was she having an affair with him or something? Usually, it takes more than just training sessions to become that gung-ho about something," Richard asked.

"Not him...her. I think they started off as friends, but I remember them being together more often than not when I was younger," Viv replied quietly.

"Right in front of you?"

"No, not like that. She came over for private sessions and would be there for dinner when my dad was out of town on business. I thought nothing of it, to be honest. I was still fairly naïve. I don't think Dad caught on until later. About three months after that, Mom moved out. Only, it wasn't that simple. She stayed in the house for appearance's sake but moved to the other wing. They were already living separate lives, so it wasn't much of an adjustment."

"I'm sorry," he said. He didn't know what to say. He'd stayed out of the drama of parent divorces at school.

"That's about the same time I started stashing junk food. Mom forbade it, so it was my obsession," she said with a soft smile. "I didn't make a habit of things like this, but it was a huge point of contention between us. I had to get creative with hiding places!"

"It makes sense now," he replied with a smile.

"But, let's not talk about my parents for a while. I'm not quite ready to get too deep into this, and we definitely don't have enough time or candy!"

"That's fair."

"So, what are we watching? And you can't say _The Good Wife_!"

"Then, I'm out," he said with a chuckle.

"How about we go way back with _The Breakfast Club_?"

"I'm in and my mom would definitely approve!" he agreed with a smile. He loved the classics that his mom had shown him growing up. It felt right to share it with his sister.

He turned on the movie and they began watching. They sat in silence, per the rules, while the movie played. Richard started feeling awkward in the quiet. He desperately wanted to tell Vivienne his secret, but he didn't know how she'd take it. _She didn't seem overly upset about her mom's affair, although, she did get uncomfortable toward the end and changed the subject. Maybe it's easier because her mom's not here anymore_ , he thought.

"So, where's your mom?" Viv asked breaking the rules of silence.

"Gone. I think she had some meeting with her publisher," he replied with the first excuse that came to his head.

"Publisher? Your mom's a published writer?" she asked. _Maybe she works with someone at HPG_ , she wondered.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

"And why did you not tell me this?" she demanded in a teasing way.

"Well, like yourself, I don't want to be bugged about my family's business. You wouldn't even tell me your last name at tennis camp. Love the family, but there's more to you than your last name."

"That's fair, but you know a little more about my dad now, so spill about your mom!"

"Fine. Her name's Rory - "

"OH, MY GOD! Your mom is Rory Gilmore, author of Gilmore Girls and the Moonlight Valley series?" she squealed excitedly.

"One and the same. See, this is why I don't tell people, especially girls. They go all fan-girl on me," he replied with a knowing tone.

"Ok, sorry. I'm good now," she apologized and gathered herself. "Now that I'm over the initial shock, I promise not to bring it up anymore, at least not in the crazed fan sort of way."

"I appreciate that, but I don't expect you to not talk about my mom. I just like the idea that it's not the main topic of conversation."

"Well, I've been dying to ask - has your mom finally told you who your dad is?" Viv asked.

"Reluctantly, but she did."

"And?" she pressed.

"And what?"

"Who is it?"

"It's kind of a long story," he replied trying to make it obvious he didn't want to keep talking about this. _WE SHARE A DAD_! he shouted in his head.

"I'm here, and The Breakfast Club will be here later. Wait - let me get comfortable," she said rearranging herself with her legs tucked under her. "There - I'm ready!" This was one of the most exciting things that was going on in his life. She couldn't understand why he hadn't spilled to her already.

"Viv, it's complicated," he said making another excuse. He didn't know how many more ways he could say he didn't want to tell her without saying those words.

"Ritchie, I'm your best friend," she began. "You don't have to carry the secret!"

"It's...just...well...he's really high profile. I'd rather not say," he stammered through another excuse.

"Ummmm...HELLO! My dad is high profile, and I'm familiar with the secrets of the high profile. Just freakin' tell me!" she urged him.

"I can't," he admitted.

"Why? Does he not know about you? Are you a secret love child?" she asked, firing off questions.

"He just found out about me, so I guess that kinda makes me a secret love child."

"Whoa! This is huge! Did you meet him?" she said excitedly. Her attention was focused on him and the identity of his father. _Why won't he tell me?_ she asked herself.

"Actually, I did meet him. He didn't know who I was though," Richard admitted.

"Really? How did you pull that off?"

"Yes, and it's really complicated," he averred. "Can we just drop it, please?"

"I just don't get why you won't tell me. We're best friends and I know you are dying to tell someone!" she said calling him out.

"Because I swore to my mom that I wouldn't," he lied. He didn't like lying to her, but he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

The teens returned their attention to the movie and sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I think I'd better get going home. I don't want to get in trouble for taking my dad's car," she said, breaking the silence. She felt the tension between them. _What is going on with him?_ she thought. _Now, I've got two mysteries to solve_.

"Ok, if that's what you want," he replied feeling bad that she wanted to leave before the movie was half over.

"It's not what I want, but things are just weird between us. I think maybe it was just a bad idea for me to come over," she confessed. She gathered her things, leaving a few treats for Richard, and went over to the door. "Bye, Richard."

 _She must be very angry to call me Richard_ , he thought. He paused for a moment. He couldn't let her leave on these terms. He just couldn't tell her his secret. He wished she could understand that. He went to the front door.

"Viv, wait a minute," he called to her before she got into her car.

"What, Ritchie?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Can we go back in and talk about this? Let me explain things to you."

"Fine," she replied. She didn't want to be mad at him, but she couldn't understand why he'd keep such a secret from his best friend. _Did his mom have an affair with a celebrity or something?_ she wondered.

They sat back down on the couch. "I just really want the chance to get to know him better before I tell anyone. I know that you get the high profile thing, but it's still a bit of a mystery to me. Although I shouldn't be, since my mom is from two prominent society families," he started to explain.

"Two? Obviously the Gilmores, but what other family?" she asked.

He was relieved that some of the other details were appeasing her. He really did feel good getting some of this off of his chest, and Viv was always a great listener. "The Haydens."

"As in the Hayden Law Group?"

"Yes, those Haydens," he answered.

"I thought there was only GiGi Hayden, and she's as wild as they come," Viv added.

"GiGi is my aunt, and I don't think Grandpa Chris is terribly happy about her life choices. I think she's one screw-up away from being written out of things completely. She blew through her trust fund long ago, so I'm not sure what she'd do."

"Is that why you're so interested in law?"

"No, but my grandpa is happy that I am interested in it. I think he wants to pass along the family business to me once I'm done with college and law school," he replied.

"I think you'd be perfect for it. I loved watching your debates from Chilton. Your skill makes you very intimidating to your opponents, and I've never seen you like that before," she said. When she was still in London, Richard would send her links to his debates online. She was always very impressed with his demeanor and natural ability.

"Thanks," he replied with a little blush. Everyone else always complimented him on them, but sometimes, it meant more from his best friend. She'd always been very honest with him except the whole not telling him her last name thing.

"Let's rewind a little bit. Why didn't your mom raise you in society? I mean, you've got the pedigree, so, why did she keep you away?"

"She was raised in a small town not too far from here, and away from society. She was involved with some things like a debutante coming out ball and the D. A. R. when she was younger, but liked a simpler life without all the crazy rules and events."

"And the backstabbing. Don't forget the backstabbing!" Viv interjected.

Richard started laughing, but he knew it was more true than not. "She was able to make a name for herself with her own talents. I think she takes great pride in that," he continued. "She really respects how Nana did the same thing, and now owns a chain of boutique inns around the area."

"My mom didn't do much of anything except shop and plan parties. I think I learned more from my dad than her," she revealed.

"Really? What kinds of things?" Richard asked excitedly, knowing this could be an opportunity to learn a little more about his dad. He hoped he didn't sound too eager, but by the look on Viv's face, he must have sounded funny. She quickly shook off the confusion and went ahead with her answer.

"He always tried to help me with my homework, taught me how to ride a bike, and always encouraged me to be myself. He wanted me to follow my dreams regardless of what society thought. He said, 'People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute," and I remind myself of this regularly. I even painted a canvas with the saying," she replied.

 _Wow, I remember Mom saying that to me when I was growing up,_ he thought.

"Your dad sounds pretty amazing," he said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ritchie! It was so insensitive of me to gush about my dad when you've just learned about your dad," Vivienne apologized.

"I was the one who asked, and it's not like I didn't have a great support system. It was just a little less conventional, that's all," he replied with the hint of a smile. "Let's finish watching the movie!"

The two rearranged themselves to finish watching the movie. As the movie played, they indulged in the junk food buffet on the coffee table. By the end of the movie, only crumbs remained on the tray. Seeing the aftermath brought a smile to Richard's face. He loved sharing this with Viv because she truly connected with it.

"Oh, no! It's getting late, and I really should get my dad's car home before he gets there!" Viv said suddenly.

"I don't want you getting into trouble, and I don't want to play taxi for the rest of the summer. Besides, my mom should be home soon," Richard replied.

"Thanks for letting me come over! I'm so glad I've got you here, or my life would be very dull and boring until school starts. Even then, it'll be all pretentious, stuff, and full of backstabbing. It's nice to be able to veg," she admitted.

"What are best friends for?"

They walked toward the door, and Richard turned on the porch light. He was feeling good about tonight. He didn't have to reveal his father's identity, and got to learn something more about him.

"Hope you beat your dad home!" he said to her as she walked out the door.

"Me, too! Bye, Ritchie!"

"Bye, Viv," he replied just before she closed the door behind her.

As she closed the door, she noticed a familiar car in the driveway behind the Porsche. _That's my dad's work car. Is he in there? Oh, crap! He knows I took his car without asking, but why is he leaving? Shouldn't he be catching me red-handed and yelling at me? That's not really his style, so what would he - OH! HPG is trying to poach Rory from her current publishing house! If that's the case, where is she? I didn't see her go through the front door. Why is everyone so secretive? I'm going to get to the bottom of this, even if it takes all night! I love a good mystery!_ she thought. _Now, I've got to beat my dad home! Wonder how fast this thing goes?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I pulled up to the restaurant, and it was nothing like my daydream. In fact, it was quite different. There was no valet and didn't look like a typical Logan restaurant. _Maybe he's trying to keep a lower profile_ , I thought. I went inside and it was virtually dead, aside from a handful of patrons and wait staff. I spotted Logan in the far corner of the dimly lit establishment.

He flashed a quick, soft smile. I returned his smile and walked in his direction. I felt myself getting more nervous with each step. I couldn't stop my racing pulse, and my hands were sweating so bad I thought there was a faucet in my palms. I tried taking a few deep, calming breaths before I got to the table. _Get it together, Rory! It's just Logan and this is to help Richard,_ I reminded myself.

He stood up to greet me when I got to the table. He gave me a cheek-to-cheek kiss on either side. There was nothing warm about it, nor was it cold. It was simply a standard greeting. At this rate, I'd be obsessing over every single detail of the night.

"Ace," he said with a soft, genuine smile.

"Logan," I replied trying to cover my shaking voice.

I took a seat across from him. He pushed a menu towards me. I accepted it and quickly opened to scan my options. I hadn't even considered what I'd eat tonight, but I had no desire to eat. My nerves tied my stomach into a knot.

"I've heard the spaghetti and meatballs is the best dish on the menu," he offered.

 _Deja vu!_ I thought. "You know I'm a sucker for some Italian food."

"Care for some wine? I ordered a bottle when I got here," he said.

"Sure," I replied and he poured me a glass.

He slid the glass over to me gently. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like an eternity until the waiter finally came over. I didn't realize I had already drunk half a glass of wine, which was unlike me. I could make a glass of red last an entire meal, but I was drinking nervously. I recalled many dates with Logan, and there was rarely silence. _Maybe too much time had passed, or maybe he was still angry with me for keeping Richard from him. I can't fault him for that,_ I wondered.

"And what can I get for you, ma'am?" our waiter asked, interrupting my train of thought.

 _Crap! I'd zoned out again_ , I thought. I felt the warmth creeping through my cheeks turning them flush with color.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, please," I replied quickly and took another drink. I could feel the buzz from the alcohol. I moved the water glass closer to me. The waiter took my menu and left us alone again.

"Slow down, Ace," he said laughing at me.

I blushed some more and noticed he was pouring himself a second glass. Although slightly embarrassed, it helped break the awkward silent pattern we'd fallen into.

"Just trying to keep up with you," I joked in return.

He blushed a little, but he's always been able to cover it better than me, and that he did with another drink followed by a flirtatious wink. _Maybe he's not mad at me, or maybe the wine was affecting him the same way it was affecting me_ , I thought.

"Ah, but I have a driver," he retorted with a Logan smile that made his eyes crinkle.

"Well played, Huntzberger," I replied.

Silence was upon us once more. Logan looked like he wanted to say something. I didn't know what to say. He was the one who wanted to go to dinner, and now it's uncomfortable, which was new territory for us. We'd always fallen into our old routine, but now there was this ocean between us. A dark chasm spreading so far you couldn't see the other side.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked directly. He didn't sound angry, but definitely firm.

 _Wow! That was way more blunt than I thought he'd be. I guess I was hoping for some small talk to ease into it, like in my daydream,_ I thought. _Life isn't a daydream, Rory!_

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin the dynastic plan," I replied calmly.

"You know I wanted nothing to do with my father's plan," he said.

"I never heard you say anything of the sort."

"I didn't think it was something I had to say. It was inherent from the beginning of our relationship. Time doesn't change that," he explained.

"Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because of your stupid Vegas agreement," he said frankly.

"Now it's _my_ stupid Vegas agreement?" I asked defensively.

"It was your suggestion. I don't know why I agreed to it in the first place."

"I certainly didn't force you!" I felt the anger starting to build. I couldn't believe he was blaming _me_ for our Vegas arrangement.

"I felt like I had no choice!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I replied angrily in disbelief.

"No, I'm not," he answered. "It was the only way to have you in my life!"

"I never heard you suggest anything otherwise. You never said a damn thing to the contrary in the two years we were together," I said definitively.

"You're right, but I desperately wanted you in my life. This was the option you gave me."

"Is this why you started seeing Odette and proposed to her?" I asked candidly.

"Rory, you never gave me the option to be with you like that. It was Vegas or nothing. It was just like when we first started dating and you wanted to do the no strings attached thing. I chose Vegas because I had hoped you'd want the same with me as I wanted with you! I thought you'd come to the same realization you did before. So, I bided my time and waited," he confessed. "In the meantime, I had to play nice with my dad. I dated a few women before he found Odette for the family merger."

"And _now_ you're telling me all of this? Why? Why didn't you say something before?" I said as my anger began to build once more.

"I thought it was obvious!"

"I thought Vegas was the only way to have you in my life. Then, I was blindsided by your engagement. Would you have kept the agreement after you got married?"

"I never really thought about that. I never imagined myself married. At least, not to someone other than you," he paused. "But, it's not like you weren't seeing other people."

He'd turned the tables on me. I was caught up in my own victimization that I had completely forgotten about Paul, which wasn't out of the ordinary. _I'm just as guilty as Logan_ , I realized.

"No, but I was never engaged," I replied. "None of them ever really mattered."

"Then why bother in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. I think I hoped it would make you jealous and want to call off the whole Vegas thing."

The waiter came just in time with our dinner. I had already finished my second glass of wine. Now, I was drinking out of frustration and anger rather than the nerves that caused the first glass to disappear. Hopefully, the ingestion of carbs would help negate the effects.

"Can we get another bottle?" Logan asked the waiter before he left.

"Are you trying to get me drunk? As it is, I'll have to swallow my pride and call Richard for a ride home," I said with a chuckle.

He laughed and said, "I'll just make sure you get home, ok?"

"You don't have to save me, Logan," I replied in a serious tone.

"Ace..." he said in a low voice. He sounded a little disappointed.

"We'll see after dinner," I suggested with a soft smile.

We dug into our food and returned to a slightly tense silence. I knew there would be more rounds, but I hoped it would help us move beyond all of this. Out of nowhere, Logan broke the silence.

"You know I would have been there for you."

"How? You were an ocean away with a short amount of time until your nuptials with Odette. Were you going to leave her if you found out about the baby?"

"You know I would have," he confirmed my long-held theory.

"So, me alone wasn't enough for you?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" he replied going back on the defensive.

"I didn't want you to choose me because of the baby. I wanted you to choose me...for _me_ ," I clarified.

"I didn't think you wanted an 'us'," he said.

"You mean doing a book with Naomi Shropshire wasn't overt enough for you? My dream job was not co-writing a book with an insane, drunk woman, but getting to spend more time in London was enough motivation to take on that ill-fated project."

"I did always wonder about that. I never saw it like that, but it's blatantly obvious now," he replied.

We both paused. I could see the wheels turning in his head. There were a lot of signs both of us failed to recognize, and only now, when looking back, can we see them clearly. The reality was painfully apparent, and the missed opportunity was regrettable.

"Ok. No more about this. We are both to blame for failing to communicate," I said and took a deep breath. "Can we put this behind us and focus on what's before us now?"

"I'd like to try," he agreed quietly.

"Good, because this is something that's really important to Richard."

"Then it's imperative that I get this right," he replied with a slight smile.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. I see a lot of you in him."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, it's a good thing. Look at his athletic ability - that certainly didn't come from me," I replied smiling.

He laughed. "Is that all?"

"No, he's got the drive and passion I saw in you from the beginning," I said. _Was I flirting? Dammit, Rory!_ I chastised silently.

I had forgotten he'd ordered a second bottle of wine until the waiter interrupted what I thought was a moment. Logan poured us each another glass. As my inhibitions took a sabbatical, I felt the flame growing inside of me. _What if this is my last shot at true happiness?_ I wondered.

"So, I heard he's going to Yale in the fall," he said bringing me back to reality. It still didn't shake my notion. _Does he still feel the same after all these years?_ I asked myself. _Best not to act now though._

"Yes, he's following in our footsteps and becoming an Eli."

"Richard and Emily would have been proud," he stated.

"Grandma was touched that I named him after Grandpa. They were very close, too."

"Richard is a good, strong name," he replied with a smile. "It sounds like it suits him just as it did your grandfather."

"It is, and it does," I replied with a warm smile. He knew how to dive right back into my heart. I didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, or if I was reading too much into things.

"Is he going to play tennis there?"

"He made up his mind about not going pro last summer when the opportunity was presented. He wanted to focus on school but was still considering playing at Yale. He didn't want to be committed to _having_ to play and wants to try for a year to make sure he can handle the academic and athletic load. The coach was recruiting him heavily, but he just made up his mind this spring."

"He sounds like an amazing kid, Ace," he said.

"He certainly is, Logan, but don't think I did this alone. How my mom did it alone at sixteen, I'll never know! It made me realize what an amazing woman she is."

Logan was about to say something but took another drink instead.

"I was thinking," he blurted out as if he'd just swallowed some magic courage potion. "Maybe I could have him over for dinner this weekend."

"I think that's a great idea. I have a feeling he'd really like that, but you'll have to talk to him about it. Remind me to give you his phone number," I replied, relieved that he was interested in getting to know our son.

"Thanks," he said taking another drink and letting out an audible sigh of relief.

"Does your daughter know?" I asked curiously. I had no idea if Richard was planning on telling her.

"No, and I have no idea how to tell her. She's going to my sister's this weekend for some pampering and shopping," he answered.

"Sounds like Honor," I replied. "How is she doing?"

"Good. She lives in West Hartford. She and Josh had two boys who will be seniors at Columbia in the fall."

"Twins?" I replied a bit surprised.

"Yes, and despite the fact she desperately wanted a girl, she decided twins were enough. Now, she spoils Viv as if she were her own."

"I bet the boys drove her mad," I said with a chuckle.

"They did, but she survived," he replied with a smile. He tilted the wine bottle toward me. "One more glass?"

"I probably shouldn't. I've already had too much!"

"C'mon, Ace! Where's your sense of adventure?" he prodded.

"You can pour it, but I probably won't drink it," I said laughing. I knew he'd pour it, and I'd likely drink it, but I had to make a verbal protest. I was comfortably buzzed, and things weren't awkward.

We continued chatting through dessert. It was two old friends catching up. Despite the rocky start to our evening, things were civil and friendly. I'm sure the wine had nothing to do with our more relaxed attitudes. Logan insisted on paying the check, and it wasn't a battle I felt like fighting at this point in the night. By the time we were ready to leave, I could feel that the wine was mostly in control of me.

On the way out, I steadied myself on Logan. Even with flats, I was a bit off balance. He tried to hold back his laughter, and I saw him fighting the urge. He slid my arm through his, which helped significantly. Jolts of electricity shot through my body where we touched. _He's not shying away from contact with me_ , I thought.

Thankfully, the car wasn't far, and Logan had made arrangements with the restaurant to leave my car overnight. I'm sure the large tip helped persuade them. He gently guided me into the car and slid next to me. _He did keep a safe distance between us, so maybe I was reading too much into things and getting ahead of myself. Or, maybe it was wishful thinking on my part_ , I contemplated. _It was probably a good idea for both of us because I know I wouldn't have said no to him tonight_.

When we pulled up into my driveway, Logan started looking confused.

"Why is _my_ Porsche in _your_ driveway?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I'd wager a guess your daughter is hanging out with Richard," I replied.

The outside light turned on and there seemed to be movement by the door. I really didn't want to meet his daughter, for the first time, half-drunk. I also didn't want to have to try to think of a story to cover why we were together. My mind wasn't sober enough to think that fast!

"Thanks for the ride home. I'm really glad you want to get to know Richard. I know it means a lot," I said as I gave his hand a squeeze and slipped out of the car. I snuck around the side of the house and heard the car take off quickly. I guessed he didn't want his daughter to see him.

I slipped in through the garage door and into the kitchen. I thought I was being quiet, but Richard called out to me. "Mom, is that you?"

Seeing me answered his question before I could say anything. "I didn't know you were home. I didn't hear the garage door."

"Logan gave me a ride home because I had two glasses of wine. I didn't feel comfortable driving," I lied to him. It felt wrong not telling him the truth, but he got part of it. He didn't need to know just how drunk his mom got at dinner with his father.

"Really, Mom? Only _two_ glasses?" he asked trying to call me out.

"Fine, it was three," I confessed half-heartedly. "I'm going to grab a shower and go to bed. I'll tell you about dinner tomorrow."

"Ok," he said sounding like he still didn't believe me. "Goodnight, Mom!"

"Goodnight, Richard," I replied and carefully made my way upstairs.

I didn't care if he believed me or not. I don't know why I said I was going to take a shower because there's no way I wouldn't drown at this point. I closed my door, took off my sweater and passed out on top of my bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Vivienne had beat her dad home. She hoped he wasn't in the car, but knew he likely was. She prepared for her punishment. She'd accept whatever he dealt to her because she'd rather focus on solving the mystery than fighting with him. She went into her room with provisions for her night of research. She had some water and snacks. She turned on her laptop and settled in for the mystery that awaited her.

"Viv," she heard her father's voice call. "Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm in my room," she replied feeling a little nervous about her impending punishment, but the excitement of getting to play detective outweighed the nerves.

Logan knocked gently before opening the door.

"Did you have fun at Richard's?" he asked without being prompted.

 _At least he didn't beat around the bush, but something seems odd_ , she thought.

"You know?" she replied meekly.

"Yes, my car in the driveway gave it away," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I just didn't -" she was interrupted before she could finish her excuse.

"I think it's time we get you a car of your own," he interjected. He seemed almost emotionless about everything. His head was not in the moment as he played through parts of the dinner with Rory in his mind. The fighting, the sparks he felt when they touched, their son and everything in between. _I know I've got to tell her about Richard, and now just doesn't seem like the right time_ , he thought.

 _Is he kidding?_ she thought.

"Um, ok?" she replied apprehensively.

"You're sixteen, and you'll need your own mode of transportation. You should get used to driving on the right side of the road before school starts," he explained. _Under normal circumstances, I'd be pissed that she took my car, but she was spending time with her half-brother, and she doesn't have many friends here_ , he thought. _It's also hard to justify my anger when she doesn't even have a vehicle of her own._

"Ok."

"I'll call my guy tomorrow. Don't think for a minute that you'll get off so easy the next time you take the Porsche without asking," he warned with a little smile. "Goodnight, Viv."

"Goodnight, Dad," she replied as he closed the door on his way out. She couldn't help the little smile that crept across her face once her dad had turned his back to her.

 _Did he really offer to buy me a car after he caught me taking his Porsche without permission? Has my dad lost it, or is he in a good mood for bringing Rory to HPG tonight? It didn't seem like he was overly happy if he did sign her. He seemed more distracted and distant_ , she thought. _I'll start with my first inclination and go from there. There's bound to be something that leads me to the answer._

First, she started with Rory's Wikipedia page to get a little background. After she found her publisher's name, she dug around trying to get some more dirt. There was nothing to indicate she had any intentions of leaving, nor were there any rumblings of her being courted by anyone else. _That's so strange_ , she thought. Usually, there are rumors about these kinds of things or updates on book deals. The rumor mill was silent. In fact, there hadn't been much of anything said since the release of the _Moonlight Valley_ series. Viv even dug into the HPG rumor mill, but there was nothing about Rory or trying to bag a different big name author.

What she did find were speculation blogs about the identities of characters in her books. Viv bookmarked these sites and decided to visit them later. _This isn't quite what I'm looking for_ , she thought.

 _Hmmm, Rory went to Yale. That's right, Richard told me he was following in his mother's footsteps by going to Yale. My dad went there as well,_ she thought and a light bulb went off in her head. She typed Rory Gilmore and Yale into the first window. She opened a second and typed Logan Huntzberger and Yale.

The first window gave her several links to the _Yale Daily News_ and articles she had written while on the school's paper. There were also links to the _Stars Hollow Gazette_. One article detailed Rory getting accepted to three Ivy Leave schools and others from when she was the editor of the _Gazette_. Viv read some articles about Rory's admittance to the D. A. R., which Richard had also talked about. A more recent entry talked about the Gilmore Empire being passed to Rory, yet another thing she already knew. There was another blurb about her grandfather giving Rory an internship. _This lady sure kept her nose clean_ , Viv thought.

She switched to the second window that gave her more information about her dad. It was no surprise he had several bylines for the _Yale Daily News_. The timelines overlapped, so it seemed that the two had likely worked together at the paper. There were several other links to articles about her dad being groomed by her grandfather to take over HPG.

 _Maybe I'm starting to get somewhere_ , she thought hopefully. She had Rory connected to the Huntzbergers in multiple ways. While it might seem normal since it was within the industry, something told her to keep digging. After a few more minutes of sorting through results, she found a byline from Rory. It was about one of Yale's secret clubs called the _Life and Death Brigade_. As she read through it, she realized it was the club to which her father belonged. He and his friends, her uncles Colin and Finn, would always reminisce about the good old days in the Life and Death Brigade. He'd been to a few reunions over the years. Her father's friends weren't any relation to her, but they insisted she called them 'uncle'. She recalled her mother's dislike of her 'uncles'. She'd always complain about how childish they were. They'd always been fun and playful with her, so she never understood her mother's distaste in them. Her dad was always in good spirits around them.

Viv remembered her dad kept some LDB stuff in his desk. While the connection was still weak, she decided to follow her gut, just like her television hero Gibbs. She closed her computer and set it on her desk. She hoped her dad would be asleep by now, but after the strange interaction earlier, she didn't know what to expect. She descended the stairs quickly and quietly in case he was still awake. Listening carefully, she didn't hear anything, but as she neared the door, she noticed a sliver of light. The door was cracked open just enough for her to see in. He was sitting in his reading chair with a book, which wasn't unusual. Her dad often read at night with a glass of scotch. It seemed to help him unwind after a stressful day.

She recognized the cover. He was reading _Gilmore Girls_ by Rory. _Ok, this is not his normal genre for reading material. This is all becoming curiouser and curiouser_ , she thought. Viv noticed the slight smile on his face as he continued reading and sipping his scotch. He was completely unaware he was being watched by his daughter. It looked as if he were deeply entrenched in the story. _What is going on with my dad?_ she wondered. She decided to go back upstairs and continue with her online research a little more. She hoped to go back down to the study later tonight.

Back in her room, Vivienne went back to the first page of her research and kept scrolling. _Her life is so boring_ , she thought. _Didn't anything exciting happen to this woman?_ After many boring links, she stumbled upon a very old blog by Rebecca Thurston, and it looked as if it hadn't been updated in eons, but here it was, still floating in the blogosphere. At first, it talked about some boat and quickly discovered the Rory connection. Apparently, Rory stole a yacht while she was still at Yale. As she kept reading, she discovered that he had a partner in crime...her dad. The most shocking part was that he was called her boyfriend in the blog entry. _This is exactly what I've been looking for_ , she exclaimed silently. _It seemed they had been an Aunt Honor's engagement party._

After she finished doing a happy dance in her head, she considered the information she'd just discovered. _My dad and Richard's mom used to date. I wonder if he knows about this_ , she thought excitedly. Viv scoured the old gossip blog for any other information, but there wasn't much besides an announcement about her dad being 'off the market' and how shocking it was that he had a girlfriend. She didn't really know much about his dating history, but knowing how her 'uncles' behaved, it wasn't all that much of a shock.

Then, an idea popped into her head. She grabbed a few things, including her computer, and headed to the attic. Viv climbed up the pull-down stairs with a flashlight pointed into the dark abyss. Attics had always been a little creepy to her. It didn't matter that they'd just moved in and it was relatively clean. Somehow, tonight was different, and the mystery superseded the creepiness of attics.

Once she found the light switch, she turned it on and assessed her surroundings, which weren't nearly as creepy in the full light. There were several boxes scattered. Some of them were labeled and some were not. She sorted through until she saw a box with 'Logan - college' written on it. It seemed too easy, but she opened it anyway. The box was filled with old textbooks and yellowed term papers that were neatly filed in colored folders. She flipped through a few and scanned the pages. There was nothing of significance in the box. She closed it and set the box off to the side. As she continued, she found a few boxes of her mother's stuff. She decided not to get side-tracked on this mission but made a mental note to come back to them later. Viv found more boxes labeled kitchen, den, bathroom, but none of them got her any closer. She got excited when she found a second box from her dad's college days, but it was another dead end filled with more remnants of his academic career.

 _Maybe there's nothing here_ , she thought as the defeat started creeping in. Just as she was about to gather her things, she spied a small box in the corner simply labeled 'pictures'. She excitedly opened the box to find several tins and photo albums. She flipped through them to find baby pictures, formal pictures, but nothing from college. She was about to put everything back in the box when she found one smaller box on the very bottom with 'Yale' written on the top. _Yes!_ she thought excitedly.

Viv took a deep breath and opened the box carefully. Pulling out a stack of pictures, she recognized her dad, her uncles, and a few other friends she'd met over the years. Most of them where her dad, Colin, and Finn. Half-way through the first pile, a fresh-faced brunette appeared. She had piercing blue eyes, and she immediately recognized them as Richard's. _This must be Rory_ , she thought. She pulled up the picture from her biography on Gilmore Girls to compare. There was a strong enough resemblance coupled with her dating history to confirm the identity of the brunette. She seemed awfully cozy with her dad and his friends. From this point on, there were very few pictures without her in it. The couple looked very much in love, especially the ones where they seemed to have no idea their picture was being taken. One, in particular, caught her eye. It looked like it had been taken at some British-themed party. The brunette had been transformed into a blonde clad in a red dress with white trim. They were sitting on a couch gazing into each other's eyes. There was a hint of sadness on their faces. She turned over the picture and it said 'One last bash before leaving for London'. _Was this their last night together?_ she asked herself as she began getting caught up in their love story.

Viv continued looking through the pictures to get more information. Thankfully, the pictures didn't end, and there were several winter pictures labeled 'Xmas in London'. The couple happily posed at several landmarks in her hometown. The pictures end with a few marked as 'Rory's grad party' on the back. _What happened?_ she asked herself. _They seemed so in love. In fact, I'd never seen my dad look so happy._

Under all of the pictures, there was a stack of letters. There were some in envelopes that were from Rory to her dad. Another pile without envelopes was addressed to Rory. Viv debated whether or not she should read them. _If I'm going to solve this, I need to get the whole picture_ , she rationalized. She was too vested in their love story to ignore these letters. The letters from Rory seemed to indicate that the couple was still together. She was still at Yale, completing her senior year, while her dad was in London. According to the contents, her grandfather made her father move to London to work for HPG right after his graduation. She seemed to miss him terribly while he was away and loved him very much, which Viv assumed was reciprocated by her father.

The second pile of letters, without envelopes, were dated after the graduation party picture. It sounded like her dad had proposed to Rory, she turned him down and he broke up with her. He couldn't understand why she said no in the first place. The next letters talked about how lonely he was without her, and how much he missed her. The letters stopped exactly one year later.

Vivienne had nearly forgotten about the mystery she was trying to solve because she was so caught up in the tragic love story that spilled out before her. She put the photos and letters back into the box neatly. Something told her their love story wasn't over, and there was more. _This kind of love doesn't die_ , she thought. It felt a little weird to get caught up in her dad's love story that wasn't with her mom, but she knew there wasn't much of anything there.

On a whim, she started opening the unmarked boxes hoping to find something more. After four boxes of her mother's old junk, she found another box of pictures inside a bigger box. These showed her father and Rory, now slightly older than before. 'Hamburg' was marked on the back of the first picture. It showed her dad looking dapper in a suit standing with Rory, who was wearing a red dress. It made her look like legendary journalist Diane Sawyer. Again, the couple looked happy and in love. It was as if no time had passed. The time stamp said it was about five years before she was born.

 _What happened with them? Why didn't they get their happy ending? Did my mom come between them? Maybe I'll find something more down in Dad's study_ , Vivienne wondered. She couldn't believe she was sucked so completely into her dad's love life. _They just looked so happy and in love. That doesn't go away overnight,_ she thought. _Is this why Dad was reading her book? Is he in it? He must be because it was all about her life_ , she thought.

Viv knew she needed to figure out why her dad and Rory were together tonight. It seemed obvious that she wasn't changing publishing houses, so there had to be another reason. _Are they rekindling their romance?_ she wondered.

After putting things back to the way she found them, she left and quietly closed the stair access door. She dropped off her things in her room before heading down to Logan's study. She crept toward the door quietly, looking and listening. The lights were off and the door was half-way open. She pushed the door open to make sure that her dad wasn't in there. The coast was clear, so she went inside apprehensively. Even though the study was vacant, it still felt odd to creep around in there.

 _First things first, I'll start with his desk. If there's anything hidden, it's going to be in his desk_ , she surmised. Fortunately, her dad didn't lock anything like when he was still living with her mom. She opened the middle drawer and looked around, careful to put things back the way she found them. Then she moved onto the side drawers on the left side. When those yielded no results, she started on the right side. She got to the lowest drawer and was just about to give up when she noticed something odd about the bottom of it. The inside seemed much shallower than the outside indicated.

 _There's a freaking false bottom in this drawer!_ she exclaimed silently. She spent a few minutes clearing things out of the way. She started wondering what could be so important that he'd hide it in the false bottom of a drawer. _This could be huge!_ she thought. Viv took a deep breath and opened the bottom. Lying in the bottom of the drawer was only a letter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. It sounded like Tommy Lee was playing a solo on his circular drumming track. It was going around and around. I couldn't believe I was still wearing the same clothes I had on last night. My mouth felt as though someone had shoved thirty cotton balls in it. The bright sun shone across my bed, causing the pain in my head to intensify as soon as I opened my eyes. I saw the mascara smear on my duvet cover and could only imagine that my make-up looked like Tammy Fay Baker's after a good cry. There was a small, wet spot where my mouth had hung open all night. It helped create my own version of the Shroud of Turin. My hair felt matted flat to the side of my head. I removed the strands stuck to my cheek and the side of my mouth. _Why I let him encourage me to drink more last night is beyond me_ , I thought.

I went into the bathroom in search of water and something to dull the knife stabbing me in the side of the head. Although, the more I moved around, the more the pain turned into a skewer running through each ear. It's as if my head were on a spit. Thank God it's not spinning! I opened the medicine cabinet and found some ibuprofen. I swallowed them down with an entire glass of water. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I felt worse than I actually looked. My body just didn't recover as easily as it did in my twenties, or thirties for that matter. After I brushed my hair, that was only slightly matted, I cleaned the smeared make-up off my face. Then I threw my hair into a ponytail and changed out of last evening's attire.

The aroma of coffee wafted into my room. Richard must have made some. _I'm glad I taught him the most important part of the morning_ , I thought. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a large mug of the sweet nectar. _Oh, crap! It's nearly lunch_ , I exclaimed silently as I looked at the clock on the coffee maker. _It's a good thing I hadn't intended on getting anything done today_ , I lamented to myself. I grabbed some pop tarts and sat at the table. The pastry crumbled in my mouth, leaving it drier than before. _Definitely not a good choice for hangover food_ , I thought.

"I could really go for some tacos," I mumbled audibly without realizing. I knew I didn't have the same power as my mom had in Stars Hollow. She could call in an order and have it delivered despite the fact they didn't normally do deliveries. There were no places close enough to even consider tacos as a cure for my hangover. I took a large drink of my coffee to help wash away the extra dry feeling the pop tarts left in my mouth.

"I can go get you some, Mom," Richard replied with a chuckle. Of course, my son would do anything to help me, and all I did in return was set a bad example for him. I'm sure there were much worse lessons I could teach him besides proper hangover food.

"No, Mommy is all sunshine and lollipops today," I retorted with sarcasm. I flashed a big, fake smile.

"I saw you passed out on top of your covers," he said knowingly. I must not have shut my door last night, but I could have sworn I did. He must have checked on me this morning when I wasn't up at my normal time.

"If you must know, yes, I'm hungover. Happy now?"

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"I'll be learning my lesson most of the day. Let this also be a lesson to you!" I warned with a slight grin. I hoped I'd never have to take care of him like my mom did with me. He seemed to have a pretty solid head on his shoulders, but we all do stupid things.

"And what lesson would that be?" he replied with a smirk.

 _It's times like this that Richard really reminds me of his father_ , I thought. It also made me miss Logan at the same time.

"I'll assume that was a rhetorical question," I replied jokingly.

"Mom, I've seen you way more drunk than last night. Remember celebrating Founder's Day in Stars Hollow a few years ago?" he reminded me with a smirk. "On a more serious note, how was dinner last night?"

He was right. That was the last year Miss Patty made her infamous punch, and fortunately for him, he'd never have to experience its effects. I recall I'd been very intoxicated, and Lane managed to keep me under control, but not without a fight. Thankfully, we were staying at my mom's that night and she had taken him home before my big performance. She made a special call in the morning for a round of tacos, but the hangover lingered far longer than it did when I was in my twenties. Luckily, this one was far less painful than that episode.

"Overall, I think it went fairly well. We hashed through some things, and while I don't think he and I are beyond all of our personal issues, he did express interest in getting to know you better," I answered. I couldn't tell him that I was trying to read every single detail of the evening, and by the end, was no closer to figuring out how he felt about me than I was at the beginning of the night. I think having him back in my life was confusing to me. I honestly thought I was over him, but maybe I never got a fair chance to do that. Ultimately, I did take his genuine interest in the situation as a good sign. It seemed as if he wanted to know more about his son, and it wasn't because of me. He owed me nothing and certainly wasn't doing it to appease me.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. I knew this was something he'd desperately wanted for a long time.

"Yes, and he mentioned something about getting together with you this weekend," I said. "Oh, crap! I forgot to give him your number to set that up."

"Did he say what he had in mind?" he replied curiously.

"Dinner, I think, but it's up to you two," I said and changed the subject. "How was your night?"

"It was pretty good. Vivienne came over, but I'm guessing you already knew that," he said. I nodded my head in agreement. "We had movie night, and talked. She hounded me about the identity of my father."

"I'm sorry to have to put you in that awkward position, but when I told you, I didn't know you were friends. I didn't even know she existed at that point. I can't imagine how difficult that must have been for you."

"I couldn't tell her, and I'm not sure how long I can hold her off," he explained. _If she's anything like her father, holding her off is merely a temporary thing_ , I thought.

"Honestly, I think it's best if Logan tells her," I admitted. I didn't want him to have to deliver this kind of news to her. It's not his job. It's mine or Logan's, as the parent. I couldn't help but feel very guilty about all of this. I hated that I put my son in this situation in the first place, but I should have known it would call come back to bite me in the ass one day.

"I agree. The news would be weird coming from me. Things would be very awkward," he agreed as he glanced at the clock. "Oh, no! I've got a lesson at the club at one!"

I could see the panic spread across his face and the wheels turning in his head making a list of all of the things that needed to be done before he left for work. He shot out of his chair at the table and grabbed his water bottle to refill. He slipped it into his bag and threw on some shoes.

"Don't let me keep you. I'll call and make sure he's got your number," I replied reassuringly. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to hear Logan's voice again. It made me incredibly nervous and soothed me at the same time. There were so many times of the last eighteen years that I longed to hear his voice tell me things would be ok. It was usually when things were really crazy and I yearned for a partner with whom I could share the responsibility. Then I'd remember that it was my own fault for being alone, and shoved him to the back of my mind.

"Bye, Mom - and thank you! I really appreciate all you've done for me with this!"

"It was my thing, so there's no need to thank me. You deserve to know; he deserved to know," I said solemnly. I felt another pang of guilt for keeping them apart, but I really thought it was for the best.

He grabbed his bag and helmet as he nearly flew out the door. I heard him start up his motorcycle after the garage door opened. It closed a minute later. I dreaded making the phone call to Logan. I was starting to feel like I did when I first called him to hang out. _Maybe he's reconsidering things now that he's not under the influence of alcohol_ , I thought. I could just text him the number, but that felt so cold. I wanted to hear his voice. I'd missed that voice for all of these years. _Why did all of these feelings resurface?_ I wondered. I hadn't thought of him in a romantic way in so long, and now, he's all I can think of.

I bit the bullet and found his number on my phone. I hit call before I could even stop to rethink everything. _Where did this boldness come from?_ I questioned myself. My thought was interrupted by the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Ace," he said as he answered my call. I was second-guessing my brazen choice, and hoping it would go to voicemail.

"Hi, Logan," I greeted him nervously. I think I felt more nervous than I did seeing him in person last night.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sounding as if he were flirting with me. I felt myself melting.

 _Well, it doesn't sound like he's changed his mind_ , I thought.

"I realized I had forgotten to give you Richard's number last night," I replied with my lame excuse to hear his voice. There was a long pause on his end. _What on earth could he be thinking? Maybe he really didn't want to know his son_ , I wondered.

"You could have just texted it to me, Ace," he replied.

My heart sank. _Oh. That was definitely not what I expected. Maybe I was reading into things a little too much. Was I throwing myself at him like a drunken bimbo last night? I thought I remembered things fairly well, and while I may have flirted more than I should, I certainly didn't throw myself at him_ , I thought. The panic subsided when I realized he was calling my bluff. He knew that I knew I could have just sent him a message with the number, but I called instead. He knows me better than just about anyone except my mom, and maybe, Paris.

"I wanted to make sure you got it. That's all," I replied trying to cover, but I knew it wouldn't work. I quickly gave him the number and he repeated it back to me. "That's correct."

"Look, I hate to do this, but I've gotta go. I've got a meeting in a few minutes," he said excusing himself from talking to me anymore.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you at work. I just wanted to make sure I got you his number before I forgot," I replied feeling a little defeated at the brevity of our conversation.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize," he answered and I could hear his smile though the phone. I felt a little relieved.

"Have fun at your meeting."

"Thanks, he replied with a chuckle. "We can talk more later. Bye, Ace!"

"Ok, bye, Logan," I said and ended the call. I had a smile on my face from ear to ear. _At least he wasn't mad or seemed to be bothered by it. He_ _did_ _say he'd talk to me later. Was that a line to end the call, or was he being serious? I hoped it was the latter, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. It could just be him trying to be nice_ , I thought.

I needed to talk to someone who could help me out because I couldn't make heads or tails out of the situation. The list in my head was a jumbled mess with no clear path. Things had been just fine until he came back into my life. Life had been so simple without him. _What the hell am I going to do?_ I asked myself. I needed some clarity, so I called my mom.

"Hello, my favorite daughter! How may I serve you?" she said to greet me.

"Hi, Mom! How are things in the Hollow?"

"They're good. So, why are you stalling? Just tell mommy what's on your mind," she replied calling me out.

"How -"

"Rory, I have known you your whole life. You're _half_ me! You can't hide anything from me. I'll figure it out. You want to know why?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me no matter which answer I give," I retorted.

"Because I've taught you all of my techniques. I know each time you're lying, stalling, or avoiding. You hardly ever ask about Stars Hollow right off the bat, and I've been known to use a similar stalling technique myself. And, for the record, using your Bambi voice is always a dead giveaway. So, what gives?"

I didn't even realize I was using that voice. My mother is very good, and I don't know how I ever thought I'd be able to fool her.

"I was just trying to work up to it a little bit so I didn't become that person who only calls when they want something or want to complain."

"Too late," Mom quipped.

"Really, Mom?"

"Rory -"

"Ok, fine. I told Richard that Logan is his father," I blurted out. I hadn't really filled her in on the details of everything because I'd been so caught up in my own drama.

"You did? How did he take it?" she asked curiously.

"Fairly well, but, as expected, things are complicated," I replied. I really didn't want to get into the particulars on the phone. There's just so much to talk about, and I prefer to be able to read a person's nonverbal rather than rely solely on their vocal tone. I like to have the whole picture. Besides, it was an excuse for some comfort food from Luke's.

"I'm going to stop you right there. You're going to need to go back to the beginning, Tarantino. I need the whole picture. And action!"

"This isn't a movie. It's real life," I replied in a serious tone.

"What? I can't have a little comic relief to lighten this overly dramatic moment?"

"I was thinking I'd come visit you. That is, if you aren't too busy."

"You're going to make me wait to hear all about this?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. That's what you get for trying to be a comedian!"

"You just don't appreciate my witty comebacks."

"I'll see you in about an hour or so," I replied. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Kid," she said.

I hung up and started getting ready. I changed my clothes and put on minimal make-up. I didn't need to be mocked for wearing yoga pants and an old Yale hoodie. I grabbed my keys on the way out the door. I opened the garage door and got into my car. _Why is the seat setting wrong? I couldn't be Richard because he hates my car, and he's got his own_ , I thought. Then, it dawned on me. _I'd left my car at the restaurant last night, but how did it get here?_ I wondered, but I shouldn't have. It's got Logan written all over it. He was still the reigning king of perfect gestures, whether he knew it or not. _Why didn't he say something when I called earlier?_ I asked myself. I sent him a text to confirm.

 **Rory** : You didn't have to bring my car back.

 **Logan** : I didn't, but I felt bad for encouraging you to drink all of that wine last night.

 **Rory** : Good point, but it's not is if I wasn't willing.

 _Oh, great! That came out wrong! Now, I just sound easy! He doesn't need to know that I would have done that last night_ , I chastised myself.

 **Logan** : I thought that's what you were calling about before.

 **Rory** : Why didn't you say something?

 **Logan** : And spoil the surprise? No way!

 **Rory** : Didn't Richard notice you?

 **Logan** : It was pretty early. I didn't want to disturb anyone.

 **Rory** : I guess I'm trying to say thank you for being so kind. It saves me the embarrassment of having to pick it up.

 **Logan** : You are welcome, Ace.

Wow, he did not have to do that. He was always good with a gesture, I thought. Despite the butterflies, I decided not to dwell on it much more right now. I needed to concentrate on driving to Stars Hollow to see my mom. I sent a quick text to Richard to let him know where I was going, and not to expect me home for dinner. I readjusted the seat and set out for Mom's.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Mom," I called as I entered the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen making coffee," she replied.

"You read my mind!"

I took a seat at the table. I couldn't believe the kitchen looked almost the same as it did twenty years ago. Luke had built a few more shelves, but he ran out of usable wall space. He moved onto building them in the garage along with several cabinets. I don't remember if that was before or after he'd filled up his old apartment above the diner. He still slept there occasionally when he had early morning deliveries. He said it was to keep from disturbing my mom that early, but we all knew it was so he didn't have to deal with the ramifications of said pre-dawn awakening. She was not a morning person, and before the sun comes up she's even less.

"Ok, spill, please," Mom said anxiously.

Mom certainly dove right into it, which irritated me sometimes because I liked to work up to things a little bit more.

"What? No small talk? How are you doing? How's Richard?" I retorted.

"How's Richard?" she paused for a split second. "Now, spill!"

"Richard is doing just fine, and I'm doing well, also, thanks for asking," I replied with a bit of a smirk. She gave me a look. It was one I knew well. "So, a few days ago, I explained everything to Richard," I began, knowing exactly how to push my mom's buttons when she wanted information.

"I already know that part. Get to the juicy details," she said sounding slightly irritated.

"How do you know the details are juicy?"

"Because Logan is the guy you just can't quit, and everything involving him seems to fall into that category. I mean, you were the other woman, were you not?"

I couldn't believe she went there. It wasn't fair, but it wasn't a lie. I hadn't ever thought about it like that until Logan's dad gave her a name and a title. She was his fiancé, and I wasn't. It made me look at things very different. _That's ancient history_ , I thought. "Fine, I'll tell you the story now," I replied. For all of the button-pushing I was doing, she pushed right back.

The coffee pot beeped, and I watched Mom move towards our life's blood. She poured us each a cup as I began to recount telling Richard about his father. Once I'd satisfied that requirement, I moved onto my initial meeting with Logan at the coffee shop. I stopped every few minutes for some coffee. My mouth seemed to get dry quickly. I attributed it partially to my hangover, but most of it was nerves. I had no idea how mom would react to all of this. I guess I had been completely zoned in on my story because I didn't even hear Luke came in with bags of food from the diner.

"You know I hate to be the one to say 'I told you so', but I do believe all this could have been avoided had you listened to my advice," he said calmly.

"I know," I admitted. "I just felt like I was doomed either way. You don't understand how important male heirs are in the Huntzberger family."

"That doesn't matter. Plain and simple - he had a right to know!" he asserted.

I sat in silenced, knowing full well Luke was right. Logan did have the right to know.

"Didn't you learn anything from my situation with Anna and April?"

"I thought I knew best, and it was very different circumstances!" I said defending myself. He had no idea how very different things were in that world. Richard definitely wouldn't be the person he is today. I can't say for certain he'd be less amazing, but I'm sure we would have been dragged through the mud.

"Were you pregnant with Logan's baby?" he asked plainly.

"Yes."

"Did you keep that information from him?" he followed up.

"Yes," I answered meekly.

"The situation is the same," he replied bluntly.

"But, the other fact -" I tried to counter, but Luke interrupted me.

"No, Rory. Bottom line is still the same. Now, I understand your rationale behind your decision, but you've got to the pay the price. So do Logan and Richard," he explained.

"I know. Looking back, I really don't think there was a 'right' option."

"I stand firm," he paused for a moment. "Now that I've said my piece, I've got to get back over to the diner. Cesar needs to leave early tonight for his kid's band concert."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Luke."

I hated letting people down, but, somehow, it was worse when Luke was the one. He'd always held me in such high regard. As Mom put it, he's 'super proud' of me. I actually had to fight to get him to take my picture and _The New Yorker_ article off the back of the diner's menu.

"You didn't disappoint me. You're an adult who made the choice you thought was right. Now, you have to live with the consequences of that decision," he replied honestly.

"Hey, Luke, can you bring home some pie?" Mom asked sweetly.

"There's pie in these bags," he explained and pointed at the bounty from the diner.

"I know," she said with a big smile.

Luke shook his head at my mom. "I'll be back later."

"Bye, Luke," I called to him on his way out the door.

"You know he feels very strongly about this," Mom said after she heard the front door close.

"I know. I knew one day I'd have to pay the piper," I replied.

"So, tell me more about this dinner you had last night," Mom said redirecting back to the original subject.

I gave my mom the play-by-play from last night, minus my inner dialogue. She didn't need to know that I would have slept with Logan last night. Some things are better left omitted. It's not like she wouldn't figure things out.

"Can I say something now?" she asked as if she'd been waiting her entire life to ask me this one burning question.

"Yes..." I answered knowing it was going to be something I probably didn't want to think about or hear. This wasn't the first time I'd been put through this wringer in regards to Logan.

"What are you doing? It sounds to me like you're not over him. Flirting, acting like you're on a date - it sounds like very dangerous territory. He's single...you're single...and you've got a child together...Pardon me for having flashbacks of my own life. You've witnessed this kind of thing first hand between me and your dad. Look how that ended up!"

"Mom -"

"No, Rory. This is Logan. He's like the cat with nine lives who keeps coming back. So, what life are we on now?" she asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"What is _wrong_ with me? Why do I keep going back, or want to go back?"

"I can't answer that. Only you know why. It's not like he's the one who got away..." she said taking another swipe at me. It's like my mom is in full-on lioness mode and I'm the weak gazelle at the back of the pack. With every scratch, I'm losing more and more blood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said trying to summon the strength to fight back.

"He proposed, you turned him down. You found each other in Hamburg, you created the Vegas agreement. He came to Stars Hollow to whisk you off your feet and try one last time to win you over. You left him the next day," she answered.

I was speechless and didn't know what to say. I succumbed to the weakness.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold and starts to suck!" Mom said, breaking the silence and putting me out of my misery. We divided up the food and started to eat.

 _I knew Luke was right, and now, so was Mom. God, I hated that!_ I thought. I had to figure out what was going on. _Why am I still drawn to Logan after all of these years? I think, for now, I needed to concentrate on Richard and his relationship with him. That had to be first despite what my heart was telling me. Could Logan's be telling him the same thing? No, stop, Rory! Focus on Richard_ , I chastised myself silently.

"Hello? Ground control to Major Tom. Earth to Rory!" Mom said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized for letting myself get whisked away into my head.

"Thinking about Logan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I mean...sort of," I replied. It was more of my feelings in relation to him, but technically included him.

"Rory, just talk to him. I think you both have some unfinished business with one another," she suggested.

"Really, Mom? Unfinished business?" I asked sounding slightly repulsed by her choice of words. It felt weird.

"Ok, then you've both got some residual feelings you need to work out. It seems to me like you never got over him," she explained.

"Maybe..." I said, but I didn't really know. I couldn't pinpoint anything specific that said that I hadn't gotten over him. "I'm just really confused right now."

"About your feelings?"

"And his. Shouldn't he be pissed at me for not telling him about Richard? He was at first, but something changed, and I don't know what caused that change. He flirted and brought my car back earlier today. I mean, what's that about?! You don't just do nice things for people with whom you're angry."

"He brought back your car?" she asked confused. I hadn't told her about that part.

"Yes, we had some wine and I wasn't comfortable driving home, do his driver dropped me off. He must have taken my keys when I wasn't looking, or I gave them to him and don't remember," I confessed.

"Just how drunk were you?" she continued to pry. Here I was in my fifties, and now, she was playing the Mom card.

"I'm not a kid anymore, and it's not like he was some stranger. It was very kind of him. A very Logan thing to do," I explained.

"Ror, you're not in your twenties anymore, or even your thirties. It's time to grow up and figure this out like a big girl!" Mom nearly shouted at me. She stood up quickly, mug in hand. She went over to the coffee pot for a couple of minutes with her back toward me. I could see her taking a drink and refilling the cup.

I was taken aback. My mom almost seemed angry with me about all of this, but why? _Did she really hate Logan that much, or was this still about my decision to not tell him about the baby?_ I wondered. I didn't get where this was coming from.

"I _am_ trying to figure this out! I came to you for advice, but I guess I was wrong to ask," I said defending myself for the millionth time, and feeling completely defeated.

Mom turned around. "I'll give you my advice. Talk. To. Him." This time her tone wasn't as harsh, but still contained an elevated amount of irritation.

"Why are you being so mean about this? It's like you're mad at me."

"Can I say something else...something you probably don't want to hear?" she asked for the second time.

This is a first. I'd never had her use this twice in the same conversation. _This can't be good_ , I thought. I figured there was no use and she'd say it whether I wanted to hear it or not. I was already feeling pretty crappy about everything.

"Ok..." I said timidly.

"I've got something to confess," she paused. "I'm with Luke on this one. Yes, I supported your decision. Hell, I even defended it to Luke, but I warned you about all of this when we talked about it. Did I not? We went over the possibility of Logan finding out, and the potential for suppressed, unresolved feelings that could come with the permanent reminder of a child with someone. I also said you'd have to live with the consequences of your decision. You were so sure that this baby wouldn't need to know its father because we'd provide so much love and support that it wouldn't be an issue. You were wrong then, and you are paying for it now."

I didn't know what to say. My mom had never been so brutally honest before. She was pretty blunt when I decided to take time off of school, and when I slept with Dean, but this one took the cake. The worst part was that she had been right on both accounts, but I had to come to the realization on my own. I just couldn't think in here and started to feel stifled. Without a second thought, I stood up and left.

"Where are you going?" Mom called to me.

"Out. I need to clear my head," I replied just before I closed the front door behind me.

I began to walk toward the center of Stars Hollow. I knew that getting in my car and driving wouldn't do me any good. I had no specific destination in mind, however, I ended up on the path to the gazebo. It seemed like the perfect place to sit and reflect, until I started having flashbacks to Mom and Luke's wedding. This was where I'd finally mustered up the courage to tell her about Richard.

The town center was unusually quiet due to the heat of the July sun. I hadn't even noticed being so absorbed in my own thoughts. Those who weren't inside partaking in their air conditioning were at the pool. Aside from a handful of people walking between businesses, I was virtually alone.

 _What was wrong with me? Why didn't I just tell Logan? Why did I think it was all so hard? Did I still have feelings for Logan? Or was this some sort of lingering what might have been scenario?_ I thought. The questions circled around in my head, eventually knotting up and becoming indiscernible. I was more confused than ever.

"Rory, I didn't know you were in town!" Lane greeted me and interrupted my jumbled thoughts.

"It was kind of a surprise trip. Why aren't you at the antique store?"

"It's my mid-afternoon coffee break. Want to join me?" she asked.

"You had to ask?" I replied with a laugh. It felt good to laugh, even though things were still a mess.

We started walking from the gazebo. Without knowing what happened earlier, Lane directed us toward Luke's. Normally, I'd prefer his coffee to any others in town, but, at this point, I wasn't ready to face him after our discussion a while ago.

"Hey, can we go to Weston's instead?" I asked quietly.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lane replied worriedly.

"Yeah, I mean...it's a long story that's better told _after_ coffee," I explained.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to Weston's. I paid for both, and we started to walk back toward the gazebo. Lane broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it now? I'm here," she said in a kind, caring tone.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like there's anyone I _can_ talk to about this," I vaguely explained.

"You know you can always talk to me. I promise to listen," she swore.

I thought about it for a minute. Maybe Lane was the right person. My mom's personal feelings for Logan always seemed to get in the way of everything and cloud her judgment. Lane never really seemed to have any bias toward him. She'd always been supportive of my decisions regarding him, too.

"Can we go to the store? I don't feel like discussing this is public. You know this town has ears and eyes...everywhere!" I said almost in a whisper.

She laughed because she knew it was true. She'd lived her longer than I have, and was well-versed on the inner workings of the Hollow.

"You know Brian had the cameras disconnected when he took over last year," Lane replied with a knowing smile.

One of the last things Taylor did as Town Selectman was put up a security system all over town. No one wanted it, but he was hell-bent and got his way as usual.

Lane led us to Kim's Antiques and we went inside. She held out her arm in the direction of the living room. I took a seat on the couch and set down my coffee on a coaster.

"So, what's going on, Rory?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and gave her all of the specifics. I left nothing out, spared no details. I had no idea what her response would be, and I watched her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. Her facial expression didn't change much for a slightly sympathetic look as she listened intently. She hadn't really give me any indication how she felt about my choices regarding Logan and Richard.

"Rory, I've got to be honest," Lane paused for a moment. I stared waiting for her to finish her thought.

"I never really thought it was right for you to keep Richard from Logan," she said gently. "But, please, hear me out. I know that you did what you thought was best for Richard and yourself.

"And Logan," I added. She shot me a look because I interrupted. "Sorry."

"It's too late to change anything about the past, however, you've got to tackle what's in front of you now. Richard and Logan are finally getting the chance to know each other, which is good," she said.

"Yes, and I'm very happy for both of them to finally know each other," I interjected.

"As for you and Logan, it's been a long time since you've got out on a date. How long has it been? Ten years?"

"Probably closer to fifteen, but who's counting?" I replied half-heartedly.

"Now, Logan's back in your life and living minutes away from you. You are back in contact because of Richard, who has been a constant reminder of what might have been. That couldn't have been easy for you. I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like," she continued. "It's easy to fall back into something comfortable and familiar, however, I think you should let father and son get to know each other."

Her words stung a little bit, but it made sense. Logan was the familiar and we'd fallen into old habits once before. I needed to let our son by the focus for him. He was the reason for the contact in the first place, but I just couldn't push these feelings aside.

"But what if this is my last chance at happiness?" I asked quietly.

"Rory, I'm not saying stay away forever. There are a lot of pieces to this puzzle. Logan just moved back. He just found out he's got an eighteen year old son, and he's still adjusting to being a single parent. He's got a lot of his plate right now, and doesn't need you vying for his attention."

I took in her words and thought about what it meant. I think giving him some space will give me some time to think about everything. It will also provide him the opportunity to get to know Richard. I would definitely complicate that equation, so taking a step back is really the best plan of action at this point.

"Lane, you're right," I agreed. "I need to put their relationship first. I don't want another failed attempt with Logan to ruin anything for them. Besides, I think the Logan ship sailed a long time ago."

As if on cue, the bell on the front door rang as a customer entered the store.

"Welcome to Kim's Antiques. Everything is fifteen percent off," Lane said sounding eerily like her own mother.

I kept the laugh to myself. I grabbed my coffee and made my way to the front door.

"Thanks for everything, Lane," I said gratefully. "You've helped me more than you know."

Mom and Luke had really stuck it to me, but rightfully so. I'd been caught up in my own drama, refusing to acknowledge there were other players besides me. Although, Lane was able to deliver that advice in a gentler manner, and somehow, it clicked. She came over and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm really glad we got the chance to talk. Let me know how things go," she replied with a soft smile. "Bye, Rory."

"Bye, Lane," I said on my way out the door. I stood on her front porch for a moment and took a drink of my coffee. It was nearly cold and I could definitely tell it wasn't from Luke's. It seemed my senses had finally returned for the time being. I hoped they'd stick around from now on.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Viv was still reeling from her discovery the previous night. She couldn't believe that her dad and Ritchie's mom used to date in college and before the wedding to her mom. The letter she found last night was dated about two months before they got married. She hadn't even considered that her dad was with both of them at the same time. _Ew_ , she thought. _I wonder if Mom ever knew_. She'd been so caught up in her dad's love story, she'd barely considered how she felt about his less-than-committed relationship with her mom. Although, it wasn't as if her mother was without fault in everything.

Viv hadn't ever been particularly close to Odette, but she was still her mom. She had always been more concerned about what everyone else thought rather than how Viv felt or thought. Her mom tended to focus on societal expectations instead of the human side of the equation. Viv disliked how obsessed her mom had become with putting on the perfect show for people who barely cared about them. She'd longed for more of the sense of normalcy that her dad provided. It was almost an unspoken battle between them with her in the middle. Once the divorce proceedings started, her mom seemed to give up on that idea. Odette was almost happy with the new freedom that was within her grasp, but she never got the opportunity to experience it fully. She died in a car accident about a month before the divorce would have been final.

 _There had to be some happiness between them at some point_ , Viv thought. She knew they'd never been great, but she found it hard to believe that her dad would have married her to simply fulfill the wife role. From the letters he wasn't 100% happy with the idea, but he didn't outrightly object to it. The hidden letter indicated he was still very much in love with Rory, but respected her decision to end things. It sounded like he pulled out all of the stops to try to win her over and make her change her mind. She wasn't sure why he didn't say something if he felt so strongly. It didn't seem like his style to keep mum on any subject.

The smells of breakfast wafted up to Vivienne's room. She went downstairs to find her dad already in the kitchen. He wasn't usually up this early. After her discovery the previous night, she felt a little awkward and didn't know what to say. He didn't know, but, in her head, things were weird.

"Morning, Viv," Logan said.

"Morning, Dad. You're up early," she observed.

"I had a couple of early morning errands to run," he explained.

 _Early morning what?_ she wondered. _What could he possibly have to do at this hour?_

"You're up kinda early, yourself," he noted. "Are you a little excited about car shopping?"

"Maybe," she said with almost a squeal.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more with you, but I've got to get to work," he said.

"But, it's still early," she replied.

"If I want to leave early to go car shopping with you, I need to get in earlier," he clarified as she stood up. He cleared his dishes from the table.

"Alright. Have a good day!"

"You, too, Viv," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll let you know what the plans are for this afternoon."

He grabbed his suit coat from the chair and went out the door to the car that awaited him. _Why can't my life just be normal_ , he lamented silently. _I thought moving back to Hartford would help bring back a sense of normalcy. Here, I wouldn't have to pretend with Odette, Viv could go to school, and I could just work while raising my daughter. Instead, I got the biggest shock of my life, and all of my feelings for Rory came rushing back. I'd worked hard to move on from her, but maybe I hadn't._

On his way to work, he thought about the night before with Rory. It definitely wasn't ideal, but it was better than he thought it would be. He was still in disbelief he had a son. He could feel the anger at Rory brewing slowly when he thought about her keeping that information from him. He tried, in vain, to understand her decision. Things had been complicated with his family, Odette, and their impending wedding. _What would I have done?_ he asked himself. _Our goodbye felt so final, and she'd turned down my offer for the family's house in Maine. Things would have been extremely complicated with Odette and my family. My heart says I'd have gone to her. She's the one I've always wanted, the one who made me a better person inside and out. My head says it wouldn't have been that simple. The only thing I was sure of was my Huntzberger destiny: to take over HPG, like my father and grandfather had done before me. I was to marry and produce heirs, emphasis on multiple rather than single. I hadn't fulfilled that plan with Odette, rather it was with both her_ _and_ _Rory. I'm sure my grandfather is rolling in his grave at this revelation._

By the time Logan arrived at work, he'd calmed from his initial anger when he'd gotten into the car. Fortunately, he had a very busy day to distract him from the complicated situation at hand. He immediately dug into his work, just as he'd done so many years ago when things went south with Odette. He'd been so engrossed, he nearly forgot to call his car guy for Viv. Thankfully, he'd set a reminder for this important task.

Meanwhile, Viv stayed in the kitchen to finish her breakfast. She loved when her dad cooked. It wasn't fancy, but it was always delicious. She recalled when he'd make her chocolate chip pancakes. It was one of her favorites. Sometimes, he'd try to make them look like Mickey Mouse, but they usually ended up a big, misshapen blob. To cover, he would put on extra chocolate chips and loads of whipped cream. He didn't generally cook when her mom was around. Odette couldn't understand why he did something they were paying others to do for them.

After finishing her breakfast, Viv began thinking about her dad's unfinished love story. She saw the pictures in her head. She recalled her parents' wedding photos. Everyone looked like movie stars, and much like Hollywood, it was all an act. There was no magic, no spark. They didn't look miserable, but it wasn't the natural happiness she saw in the pictures last night. Then, she pulled up the picture she took of the letter. _How could my dad have let her go?_ she wondered sadly. She reread his account of their night in New Hampshire. _Why did Rory say goodbye? My family's in the journalism business. She could have had her pick of any newspaper just about anywhere. Sounds like the perfect opportunity to me_ , she thought.

Viv started re-examining every detail of the letter, which led her to going over the timeline. It was nineteen years ago. She began to wonder where if, somehow, Ritchie fit into all of this. _Rory was his mother, so let's do the math. He'd just turned eighteen, so back up nine months and...whoa! Shut the front door! Could he? No, that's just not possible, is it? There had_ _always_ _been an air of familiarity with him_. She tried to shake the idea that Ritchie was her half-brother, but everything started pointing in that direction. She quickly pulled up a collage app on her phone. Viv put in a picture of her dad and one of Ritchie. There was an eerie similarity between the two she'd never noticed before, but it would explain why she always felt so comfortable with him and was never attracted to him in a romantic way. She continued her analysis. _Ritchie got uncomfortable around Dad yesterday, and Dad got all weird when I told him who he was. Ritchie also refused to name his high profile father, and he knows I can keep a secret better than anyone. Did my dad know all of these years? Surely, I would have found something to indicate his knowledge, and I've searched just about any place I can think of in this house._

She decided to go back to her dad's study to see if she could find out if he knew this whole time, or if the information was newly discovered. Knowing her dad, she suspected that if he did know about Ritchie that he would have been a part of their lives. She need some definitive proof, even if that meant lack of evidence.

Viv spent the new few hours scouring every last nook and cranny of Logan's study. She had no idea what she'd find after last night's discovery of a false bottom in a drawer. She pulled books, knocked on walls, shelves, and floorboards, and even went so far as feeling around the desk for buttons and levers that might lead to a secret opening. Viv had hoped to find a secret room, or a hidden safe that contained top secret documents. She knew it was wrong to dig through the study, but she wanted to cover her bases with the search. Finding nothing left her feeling a little defeated, but the lack of evidence led her to believe that her dad didn't know until recently.

 _Maybe if I drop some heavy hints, one of them will cave and tell me_ , she thought.

The clock in Logan's study chimed to indicate the time. Viv began tidying up from her searches. She didn't want to get in trouble for digging through her dad's stuff, especially since he let her off the hook for taking the Porsche last night. She tried to put everything back where she'd found it. Just as she finished, she got a text from him.

 **Logan** : I'll be home in fifteen minutes to pick you up.

 **Vivienne** : Ok, dad!

She felt her stomach do a flip. She was excited to get some freedom in the form for a car. London was much larger, and had excellent public transportation. Hartford had buses and taxis, and relying on her dad's car service seemed a tad excessive. She quickly readied herself and waited for him. She was also a little nervous to see him since her revelation. She didn't know if it was true or not, but the pieces seemed to fit. Her gut confirmed the suspicion.

When Logan arrived, Viv exited through the garage. She bounded to the car with all of the excitement of a little kid coming downstairs on Christmas morning. Momentarily, she forgot about her big discovery. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Hi, Daddy!" Viv said as she got in.

"Hello, Viv. A little excited?"

"How could you tell?" she asked with a smile a mile wide.

"You were practically bouncing out to the car, and huge smile may have given it away," he answered.

"I can't help it," she said laughing.

"Just so you know, we're not getting you a sports car. This is going to be a practical mode of transportation," he warned light-heartedly.

"Understood."

After a moment, Viv decided to dive into some questions. She hoped it would lead to confirmation of her conclusion. She knew she had to keep it subtle, or her dad would suspect something.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Go ahead, shoot," Logan replied.

"I've been thinking about a lot of different stuff late, and in particular, Mom..." she began.

"What about her?" he asked tentatively. He wasn't prepared for this line of questioning. The subject of Odette was a little sore and tricky for him.

"I guess now that things have settled, I was wondering...was there a time you and mom were ever really happy?"

The question caught Logan off guard. Viv had never asked all that much about her mother, and now, out of left field, she started asking about their love life.

"What brought this up?" he asked.

"I dunno. Watching some old movies and reading a lot of romance novels just got me to thinking," she replied. She lied - sort of. It was a real life romance - that she saw come to life before her very eyes.

"I think there was a time when we were happy - in the beginning," he answered.

He didn't think they were every in love, or overly happy, but things were decent. Once he found out that Odette was pregnant, he felt a slight sense of elation. He welcomed fatherhood with open arms. It actually brought him closer to Odette. The memories of Rory began to fade. Once Vivienne was born, things were even better for about two months. There was a sense of normalcy until there wasn't. Odette shut him out - shut everyone out. She continued to care for their newborn, but it didn't seem like she enjoyed it. Odette wouldn't talk to him or anyone. It certainly made life difficult for him, but he was stuck for better or for worse.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Viv. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I told you. I've been thinking a lot about things since we moved. I know things weren't easy with mom for a long time, but the romances just made me wonder, that's all," she repeated and paused for a moment.

Logan hoped she was done asking questions, but the look on her face said otherwise. He braced for more uncomfortable questions that he didn't really want to answer, but felt obligated.

"Did you ever consider a sibling for me?"

 _How ironic_ , he thought.

"After you were born, things changed. Initially, we wanted to, but your mother wasn't in the right place to have another child. You never know how things will change after a baby," he diplomatically answered.

"Oh. What about a surrogate or adoption?" she pressed.

"It wasn't about physical readiness. Postpartum depression had taken its hold. I didn't bring up the issue to avoid adding any additional stress. So, I left well enough alone, despite pressure from all of your grandparents. Besides, adoption is frowned upon in the Huntzberger family."

"But it's not like you always follow the rules," she reminded him.

"Things aren't as easy as they are in the movies you've been watching with your br - Richard," he quickly corrected himself. He couldn't believe he'd nearly slipped in calling Richard her brother, especially since he hadn't fully grasped the concept himself.

 _Did he nearly call Ritchie my brother? He KNOWS!_ she excitedly thought.

They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Logan continued to silently kick himself for the near admission.

 _Why didn't I just tell her?_ he asked himself.

"Can I confess something, Dad?"

"What's that?"

Suddenly panic swept across him. _What in the world could she want to tell me? Does she already know?_

"When I was growing up, I always wanted a sibling. I felt jealous when my friends would talk about their brothers and sisters. I wanted a companion to share secrets and adventures with," she explained.

Logan's heart sank. He loved the relationship he shared with Honor. It's part of what helped him survive growing up I the palatial Huntzberger estate. In the beginning, he had hoped to have two children with Odette. Now, he knew that not having a second child with her was better in the long run. He was a little more hopeful when he thought of Richard. The last two years she did have a friend, who, unbeknownst to her, was her half-brother. This was somewhat of a consolation that made him think that telling her might not be so bad. She wouldn't resent the fact she did have a sibling, and she was rational enough to understand that he didn't know either.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out that way," he apologized genuinely. He tried to muster the courage to tell her, but the words wouldn't form.

"It's ok. I know things were hard with mom. Everything happens for a reason," she said with a sly smile.

Logan started to think she did know. _Why else would she be asking these questions and saying things happen for a reason? Did Richard tell her? It didn't sound like that was the case, but maybe he wasn't truthful with Rory_. They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. Within minutes, Logan's relief came in the form of a car shopping distraction. They arrived at the dealership and began their quest.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Richard parked his motorcycle in the driveway and took off his helmet as he approached the front door. After he unzipped his leather riding jacket to help cool off from the warm summer evening, he stood at the door for a good five minutes before mustering up enough courage to ring the bell. It's not as if he'd never been there before, but he was extremely nervous about spending one-on-one time with his dad. He rang the bell and waited. Richard thought he heard a faint voice from the other side of the door, so he hesitantly touched the handle and gave it a little turn. He opened the door and peeked his head inside.

"Hello?" he called out cautiously.

"I'm in the kitchen. You know the way," Logan responded casually.

 _This is totally weird. What the heck is going on? I thought they had a maid_ , he wondered. He shrugged his shoulders, set down his helmet and hung his jacket on the coat rack near the front door. In the kitchen, Logan was unpacking a bag of groceries.

"Hi," Richard said timidly. Suddenly, he had no idea what to do or say. The man before him was the father he never knew, but had dreamt of it. Never in his thoughts did he ever imagine what they'd actually say to each other. He stood in the doorway in an awkward silence.

Logan stopped unloading the bags and turned toward his son. "Hey," he replied quickly. There were very few times when he'd ever found himself at a loss for words, but they usually involved Rory. His son stood before him, rendering him speechless as his mother had done that fateful night in New Hampshire. When he'd invited him over for dinner, he hadn't really thought through any sorts of topics of conversation.

"Hey," Richard said as he gave a strange wave and slight smile. _Dude, you already said hello to him_ , he chastised himself. "So, uh...um...how are you, sir?"

"Sir?"

"I mean, ummm... Logan," Richard replied unsure of what he should call him.

"Logan?" he asked. "I guess that's what I told you to call me before, didn't I?"

Richard nodded his head. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. _Could this get any worse_ , he wondered silently. Maybe Mom has some advice.

 **Richard** : This is a disaster. I don't know what to do or say. Everything is awkward and I'm stuttering! HELP!

Staring into the mirror, he tried to read his own face, but it only made him more confused. _Splashing water on your face always seemed to help clear up confusion in the movies. Maybe I should try it_ , he thought. He set his phone down and turned on the water. After splashing his face, he looked into the mirror again. _Nothing._

 **Rory** : I don't really know what to tell you. It's not like I've been in this situation before. Just be yourself!

 **Richard** : Thanks, Mom!

Meanwhile, Logan finished unpacking the groceries for their dinner. He started pulling out what he needed for cooking. _What am I so nervous about? He's my son and he_ _wants_ _this, so get your shit together, Huntzberger!_ he thought. _Richard is the son I've always wanted. Why is this so hard for me?_ He took a deep, cleansing breath just before his son came back.

Richard walked back into the kitchen to find Logan standing in front of an extremely large stock pot. He noticed the cutting board on the counter next to him with two lobsters on it. Logan saw the slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh, no, you don't like lobster?" Logan asked worriedly.

"It's not that, it's just I didn't think you'd be cooking or that it would be this fancy," Richard replied.

"Cooking isn't beneath me, if that's what you're thinking."

"Not at all!" Richard said quickly hoping he didn't offend Logan. "I just didn't..."

"For the record, I don't normally do most of the cooking. The maid went home sick, and I certainly didn't want anyone to catch whatever she had," Logan said.

Once again, they'd fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Richard thought about the advice his mom had given him. _Be yourself_ , he thought. _But how?_ It was easy at home, but this wasn't his home. It was the house of his father and best friend, who just happened to be his half-sister. Then it hit him.

"Can I help?" Richard asked.

"That was actually the plan," Logan stated. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I actually enjoy cooking," he replied.

Logan looked a little shocked. "I know you didn't learn that from your mother," he said with a smile.

"I certainly didn't," Richard agreed with a chuckle. "Actually, Papa Luke taught me how to cook."

"That explains it. Luke definitely knows how to cook. His burgers are some of the best I've ever eaten," Logan recalled.

"He taught me a lot more than burgers," Richard explained. "He's really a whiz in the kitchen! He used to help out Nana Lorelai at the Dragonfly when Sookie was transitioning back full-time."

"Did he ever teach you how to cook lobster?" Logan asked curiously.

"No, he didn't. It was one thing he never got down, but I remember him raving about some lobster he had one time in Martha's Vineyard."

A grin slowly crept across Logan's face. He knew it was from the Valentine's day they'd spent together many years ago. "Well, making lobster is a time-honored Huntzberger family tradition. It's in our blood," he paused. "I'd like to pass that on to you."

Richard was speechless. He didn't know he'd be welcomed into the family so quickly. It felt a little foreign to him, but he was excited at the opportunity. He'd finally have the chance to bond with his father, and learn about his side of the family.

"I'd be honored," he replied to his father.

Logan felt an instant sense of pride as he began teaching his son how to make the perfect lobster. He took him through step-by-step. Bye the time they'd finished, the two men had perfectly cooked lobster, mashed potatoes, and bruschetta. Logan hadn't intended for a repeat of the dinner he'd once cooked for Luke, Lorelai, and Rory, but it seemed that Richard's mind had thought much like his own. Before they sat down, Logan retrieved a bottle of wine and opened it.

"Would you like a glass?" he asked his son without thinking.

"Umm, no," Richard replied. "I'm not twenty-one."

"You'll have to forgive me. After being in London for so long, I'd forgotten the legal age in the states is twenty-one," he apologized with a laugh.

"It's ok."

Logan poured himself a small glass of wine and began eating. Richard followed suit minus the alcohol. The two noshed in silence for a few minutes. Both felt awkward and didn't know what to talk about.

"So..." Logan started.

"Yes?"

"Your mom says you're going to Yale," Logan said.

"I am. It was a no-brainer. Mom went there, and Great Grandpa Richard went there, too," he replied with a smile. "Then I found out you went there, and it reinforced the idea that going there was the right decision."

Logan beamed. "And you're planning on playing tennis?"

"I'm going to give it a try my first year. I hope I didn't make a mistake by not turning pro," Richard said.

"I think it's a wise decision to get an education, although, my twenty-something self may have had a different opinion," Logan joked.

The awkwardness had melted away into a pleasant conversation as the two got to know each other. The natural flow followed them through dinner until Richard's phone started buzzing.

"Sorry, I know it's rude to leave my phone on at the table. Great Grandma Emily drilled that into my head," he apologized profusely and turned his phone to silent. Before he put it back in his pocket, he checked to see who the message was from. Ironically, it was from Vivienne. Instead of reading it, he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Your Great Grandma Emily is a force to be reckoned with," Logan replied. "I'm not into the formalities. Feel free to check your phone. I know it's a lifeline for you teenagers!"

Richard laughed and pulled his phone back out. He felt the color draining from his face.

 **Vivienne** : I'm super bored tonight. Want to hang out? I'm in your driveway.

"You alright?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I guess. It's Viv," he replied as he texted her back.

 **Richard** : Nah, not tonight. I'm not at home.

"Oh," Logan said quietly. "She's at her aunt's this weekend. I guess she'd be your aunt, too."

"Honor?"

"How did you - Viv or your mom?"

"Mom first, but Viv talks about her as well," Richard replied.

 **Vivienne** : But I'm already here! You can't say no when I'm already here! You said you didn't have any plans. My cousins are home and driving my aunt crazy.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked after he noted the frustrated look on Richard's face.

"Sorry, she's very persistent," he replied quietly.

"I'm well aware," Logan said with a laugh.

R **ichard** : I'm not home. I'm in Stars Hollow at my grandma's house.

He hoped the lie would calm her, and send her back to her aunt's house. He was wrong.

 **Vivienne** : Fine. Your loss. I'll be at home if you get bored.

"Great, now she's made at me," Richard grumbled. "Oh, crap!"

"What?" Logan asked.

"Viv's on her way...HERE! I haven't told her about any of this, and oh, boy, is she gonna be livid when she finds out that I've been keeping this from her!"

 _Shit!_ Logan exclaimed silently. "I haven't told her either, and she won't take this well if she walks in here and finds out this way."

"I'd better get going then," Richard said frantically picking up after himself.

"I'll get stuff cleaned up, you go ahead and get out of here," Logan suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can help clear the table," Richard offered.

"Don't worry about it, son," Logan replied without even thinking about what he'd just said.

Richard stopped dead in his tracks. _Did he really just call me son?_ he wondered excitedly. He decided it must have been a slip of the song and went about helping Logan.

"There," he said as he set the final dish in the sink. "I'm gonna head out now."

Logan walked him to the door. Richard grabbed his jacket and helmet. _Where in the hell did those come from?_ Logan asked himself. _Does he ride a motorcycle? I can't believe Rory would let him ride one of those damned things! I guess he_ _is_ _eighteen now._

Richard threw on his jacket, and put his helmet under his arm. "Thanks for dinner...um...Logan," he said and held out his hand.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I got to teach you how to make lobster," Logan said with a smile, but in the back of his mind he was still a little angry at the fact Rory let him ride a two-wheeled death trap. He closed the front door, and felt the frustration building. Sure, he may have been a little reckless in his vehicles and driving style when he was younger, but he'd never even considered a motorcycle. _I'll have to have a chat with Rory about this_ , he thought.

As he got on his bike, Richard started thinking about the evening. It had a bumpy start, but things had gotten better by the end. _Maybe this is gonna work_ , he thought. Then he started thinking of Viv, and how she was going to take all of this. They'd been such good friends, and now he was keeping the biggest secret of both their lives from her. He wanted to share this with her because he hated sneaking around and lying about it. _I know Mom said that a parent should tell her, but I don't know how much longer I can hold her off. She really put the screws to me the other night, and it was painful_ , he thought.

Reluctantly he put on his helmet and started his motorcycle. A couple of cars drove in the opposite direction of him on his way out of the neighborhood. Unbeknownst to Richard, one of the two cars that drove past him was Viv. _Oh, my god! That was Richard! What in the world was he doing at my house? He lied to me and said he was in Stars Hollow! That dirty, lying rat! Wait! Could this be the important dinner my dad was talking about? He'd made it sound like it was a work dinner_ , she pondered. _Maybe it's time for me to turn up the head on both of them! That'll teach them to sneak around and lie to me! I wonder who will crack first._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hey, Dad," Viv called as she walked through the door.

"Viv, what are you doing home?" Logan asked curiously, but he already knew she was coming home thanks to her text to Richard.

"The boys were driving me and Aunt Honor nuts. She didn't want to leave since she never gets to see them," she explained.

"I think that she loves that they drive her crazy," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't," Viv replied. "I'll go back in the morning."

She goes into the kitchen to get a snack and looks around for anything that may suggest Richard was the guest for her father's 'business' dinner. She saw the extra plates in the sink to indicate that someone was indeed at her house for dinner. _Lobster is not food for one of his regular business meetings. It's a long-standing family tradition_ , Viv thought. _Time to start putting some pressure on him._

"Hey," she said walking back to the living room. "How did your dinner go?"

"What dinner?" he asked pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"The work thing you had. Looks like you cooked lobster," she reminded him.

"Oh, oh - _that_ dinner," he replied.

"Yeah, that dinner...or was it a date?" she pried. She knew it wasn't, but she had to suggest it was something other than business.

"The dinner went well. It definitely was _not_ a date," he averred.

"Oh, then who was it?" she asked continuing to probe.

"Just someone from work," he replied vaguely.

 _Lie!_ Viv thought.

"Seems awfully intimate for a work dinner. Are you sure it wasn't a date?" she pressed harder.

"I can assure you, it wasn't a date," he replied definitively.

"You don't just cook lobster for a work dinner..."

"I wasn't planning on being the one cooking, but Lena went home sick and it's what I had originally planned. So, it was kind of late to change the menu," he said starting to get a little more irritated.

"Really, Dad? That's the lamest excuse ever," she said pushing the limits. "Just admit it. It was a date!"

"Why are you so obsessed with whether or not this was a date? I'm far too busy to be interested in dating," he replied angrily. "Can we just love my love life alone?"

She had pressed a little too hard, and she knew it. Logan's ire seemed to come out of nowhere, but he couldn't handle any more of his daughter's prying. Sometimes, she didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I'll be in my room."

That certainly didn't go as planned. Wonder why he's getting so bent out of shape, and why won't he just tell me? she wondered as she made her way to her room upstairs.

Meanwhile, Logan started thinking about how his life had been thrown into chaos with Rory's revelation. He'd really felt like he was bonding with his son, although it was at the expense of nearly alienating his daughter. He was so wrapped up in figuring out the situation himself that he'd forgotten that it's not just about him. She had a right to know one of her best friends was actually her half-brother. He hated fighting with her, but sometimes she pressed a little too hard about things. He didn't want to sit on bad terms, so he went up to her room to chat once he'd calmed down a little bit.

"Knock, knock," Logan said as he rapped on the outside of Viv's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she replied still feeling a little bitter about her dad yelling at her. He opened the door and stood at the entrance to her room.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just under a lot of pressure at work with the transition and the move. I just don't need any added pressure about my love life," he said apologizing for his behavior.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to pressure you. I just want to see you happy, that's all," she said.

"I get that, Viv, but that's the last thing on my mind right now," he explained.

"Oh," she said sounding slightly sad. She knew he'd been in touch with the love of his life, and wanted him to have a fair shot at love.

"I guess I didn't think you'd be disappointed by me _not_ dating. I actually expected the opposite," he said.

"I know things with Mom weren't really great, and I think you deserve a shot at happiness," she replied.

"Thanks, Viv," he said. "That means a lot to me."

Logan gave his daughter a smile before he left her room. He was stunned at her honesty and maturity. He felt like maybe he should change his approach to things with Rory. He'd been so busy trying to cope with everything that happened over the last year that he hadn't really thought of himself. Things had gotten crazy with the divorce, and then with Odette's death. To top it all off, he was taking over HPG which required a move across the pond and a major shift in daily duties. He'd barely gotten his feet wet in the new position when Rory blasted back into his life with a revelation straight out of a Lifetime movie.

He had completely forgotten about himself in all of this, and now, his daughter was reminding him that he was allowed to find his own 'happily ever after'. He'd always seen it as Rory, even though it had faded over the years.

 _Is this my chance to find out? I'm so confused. I feel everything that I felt back then, but I think about the fact she didn't tell me about Richard, and it's hard for me to reconcile my feelings_ , he thought. He tried to shake the notion from his head. _I don't even know if she feels the same. For all I know, it was just too much wine the other night._

"I still need to figure out how I'm going to tell Viv about Richard," he said quietly. He didn't know she was coming out of her door at that moment.

"Tell me what?" she asked. She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear the truth from him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just mumbling to myself about something from dinner tonight," he replied hoping she didn't hear all of what he said.

"No, you said something about me. I distinctly heard my name."

"Hate to break it to you, but there's more than one Viv in the world," he stated trying to play it off. At this point, he was certain she'd heard every word, and would push him on this one.

"And you mentioned Ritchie, well you said Richard, but even still," she said knowingly.

"Once again, there's more than one Richard in the world. Besides, it's the name of the colleague I had dinner with tonight." _It's only a half-lie_ , he thought. He felt himself getting caught up in winning the argument and not the actual content of the fight.

 _He's telling half the truth_ , she thought. _Time to push harder!_

"Are you sure it wasn't _my_ Ritchie? I thought I saw his motorcycle leaving the neighborhood as I pulled up." _I've got him now!_ she thought.

"Did it ever occur to you that he knows someone in this area? He went to Chilton, so it's highly likely," he replied fending her off. _She has to know the truth. That's why she's pushing_ , he thought.

"He never mentioned it when he was over the other day, and he's not really friends with most of the kids at Chilton," Viv explained countering Logan's rationale.

 _Dammit,_ he thought.

"Perhaps, it was someone else with the same motorcycle," he offered as a last ditch effort.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm going back to my room."

 _Dad seems to have an answer for everything, and I forgot he's better at this than me. I'm going to have to dig deep and get creative if I want someone to tell me the truth_ , she thought. Then, out of nowhere, it came to her. She knew exactly how she was going to get them to confess.

 _Damn, my daughter is persistent! Why didn't I just tell her the truth? My instinct kicked in and I battled back, that's why. That girl is too smart for her own good, but how did she know about Richard? Is that why she was asking about siblings the other day? It didn't help that I nearly slipped up and called him her brother_ , he thought.

After Viv went back to her room in a huff, Logan went down to his study. He didn't think there was anything in there that would point her in the right direction. He started opening drawers, looking for any sign that she'd been in there. The top drawers were slightly askew, but didn't seem to be out of place. It wasn't until he got to the drawer with the false bottom that he noticed things were really off. He rarely used that drawer, and it served only one purpose - to hide that letter. The one he wrote after that perfect night in New Hampshire, but never sent. It had been therapeutic and had become more sentimental as the years wore on. He'd read it to remind him of the time when he was most happy. It was a time before everything in Mitchum's plan came to fruition, thus turning his life mostly to shit, but he accepted that he'd essentially chosen that path.

Once he'd cleared everything off the opening, he pulled out the letter and looked at it. _How could she know from this one letter?_ he wondered. _The date. The date gave it away. The girl's got skills._ He began to read through it. He hadn't read it in years. It brought a smile to his face as he imagined that magical night. He thought it would be the night that Rory would tell him that she wanted to be in a fully committed relationship, one where they'd be together forever. Instead, she said good-bye to him and the rest of the gang. At the very least, he'd hoped to keep a connection through the family home in Maine, but she cut all ties.

Logan had become an expert compartmentalizer, so he put his broken heart into a sealed box in his mind. At first, his inner circle asked about her, wanting to know if anyone had heart from her. Each mention of her name was like a knife through the heart. He never let anyone see the hurt, but eventually the pain lessened and she became the person no one spoke of. He'd tried to make things work with Odette, but she just wasn't Rory, and with each passing day became more like his mother. He played along in public, but at home, they lived separate lives except when they'd both had too much to drink at an event. She'd flirt shamelessly, preying on his lowered inhibitions and charged libido. The sex was an explosive battle for dominance, and in the morning, regrettable. They never spoke about it until she became pregnant.

The thought of having a child scared him, but he was determined to be a better father than his, so he embraced it. Vivienne's presence drew them together. They started connecting as a romantic couple, and things were tolerable bordering on good. It all changed a few months after their daughter was born, and the depression took hold. It was all downhill from there as she continued to withdraw from everyone. Logan hadn't even noticed she'd began an affair with her trainer. He'd been occupied with Vivienne and work. After years of keeping up pretenses, they were finally honest with one another, and ultimately, decided to divorce. Most things were settled with the prenup, but Logan didn't want to personally fund her new life. This was a point of contention because she wanted an increased amount for spousal support, and he thought she could get a job if she wanted more money. He didn't think he should have to pay for the new gym Odette's personal trainer girlfriend wanted to start, which is where the money would end up going. Thankfully, she didn't fight over Vivienne, and Logan got full custody.

Eventually, they settled on a one-time lump-sum, signed the papers, and waited for the paperwork to clear the court system. It was in that time that Odette moved back to Paris and met her untimely death. Ironically enough, it was near the same tunnel where Princess Diana's fatal accident took place. Logan worked hard to shield his daughter from the pains of their personal strife, but he couldn't protect her from the death of her mother. He didn't go to the funeral to pretend as if he cared for Odette, rather, he went for his daughter.

During Odette's own version of the cold war, Logan sought comfort elsewhere, but it wasn't anything more than a physical relationship when he was traveling. He knew better than to do anything around London, where his photo was constantly published in various gossip publications. He could never understand their fascination with him, so he was very conscious of every move. Most of the women never even knew who he was, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Logan didn't even noticed the single tear rolling down his cheek as his life flashed through his memory. He didn't realize how messed up his life had been. He should have fought for Rory instead of expecting her to fight for him, but deep down, he knew that she wouldn't be happy being the wife that everyone else expected. She wasn't meant to be a society wife, and even if she did work, she'd constantly question if opportunities were based on merit or the Huntzberger name.

But now, things were different. She'd already established herself in a career, and was doing fine in her own right. _Could things be different for us now?_ he wondered. Logan began to consider other factors including his own daughter. _If she knew about Richard, what did she know about Rory? Where would she even get that information? I bet she found everything up in the attic, too_ , he thought.

After collecting his thoughts, he put the letter back in the drawer, and neatly placed the items in their spots. Then, he went up to the attic staircase and pulled it down. Using his phone as a flashlight, he warily made his way up. Much like Viv, he found attics to be slightly creepy. When he flipped on the light switch, he saw that boxes had been moved around and opened, indicating that his daughter had been up there. One box, in particular, caught his eye. It was a box of pictures from Yale.

There had been several pictures that caught his eye, and most of them included Rory. Once he was finished walking down memory lane, he grabbed a few of the pictures and brought them down to his room. After getting ready for bed, he looked through them and started thinking. She'd become an integral part of his life at college. When they ran into each other in Hamburg, he thought fate had brought them together once more as a sign they should be together. That, too, didn't last, and finally, the cosmos have aligned their destinies a third time. Although serendipity had laid dormant for many years, she was not hard at work because their fortune was written in the stars.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Assuming it was the pizza I had ordered, I rushed over to the door and opened it. My dinner was definitely not waiting on the other side of the door, rather, it was my very own half-sister, GiGi. She looked like a hot mess with her platinum blonde hair in a disheveled bun and her heavily made-up face streaked with mascara. She seemed distraught and upset.

"GiGi, what a surprise," I said.

"Rory, I don't know what to do," she started as she pushed her way into my house.

"Please, come in," I replied sarcastically, which seemed to be completely lost on her. She had absolutely no manners.

She dropped her coat near the coat rack and made a beeline for the small bar cart I kept stocked in case of company. GiGi poured herself a large glass of the very expensive whiskey I kept on hand for when our father visits.

"What? No ice?" she rudely remarked.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, so there's no ice," I explained.

"Well, I'm here, and I want ice. I can't possibly drink this at room temperature," she demanded.

"Guess you'll have to because I don't have any," I said.

She huffed and sat down on my couch. She paused and dramatically began her sob story.

"Daddy cut me off," she said with a pout.

"He did?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something? He's just being unreasonable!"

"That doesn't sound like Dad," I replied.

"Oh, you're just saying that because he likes you better!" she quipped. "It's always 'Why can't you be more like Rory?'"

GiGi let out an exacerbated groan. We sat in silence for a few minutes. This wasn't her first time showing up on my doorstep. Each time, it was the same sob story about how Dad cut her off and how unfair it all was. Blah, blah, blah.

After a few days, she'd apologize to him, swearing she'd never do whatever it was that she had done again. Things would go back to the status quo. Last time this happened, Dad warned her that one more mess and she'd be out completely. I'd never seen him that mad before. I wondered if he was going to follow through on his threat. If he didn't, this would all blow over, and I'd only have to deal with a couple of days of misery.

"You can stay here for a couple of days until you get things sorted out with Dad," I offered.

"It's the least you could so since I _am_ your sister," she grumbled under her breath. She didn't think I could hear her.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a mom tone.

"Thanks for letting me crash here. We sisters have to stick together," she said sugar-coating it.

The doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell_ , I thought.

My sister had already gone upstairs to the guest room. So, I grabbed the pizza from the delivery guy. I set it on the table in the kitchen and we back to the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got pizza for dinner if you're interested," I called up to her.

"Is it vegetarian?"

"No," I answered.

"Is it gluten free?"

"No, it's not, and it's not vegan either," I replied trying to cover my bases. There was no telling what her latest diet craze was, but I'm guessing the pizza didn't fall into any of them except the Gilmore diet.

"Then I can't have it. You should really take your guests' dietary restrictions into consideration when ordering food," she called back to me.

 _That girl certainly had some nerve_ , I thought.

I heard the shower start running and I went back to my dinner. I'd ordered from one of my favorite places because I knew I'd need some comfort food. I was nervous for Richard's dinner with Logan. I had no idea how it was going to pan out, and I wished I could be there for him, but it was something he needed to do on his own. It was also for Logan, who deserved the chance to get to know his son.

After dinner, I curled up on the couch with a book. Just before I got too far into my book, I got a text from Richard. _Uh-oh_ , I thought. _I hope everything is ok._

 **Richard** : This is a disaster. I don't know what to do or say. Everything is awkward and I'm a stuttering mess! HELP!

 **Rory** : I don't really know what to tell you. It's not like I've been in this situation before. Just be yourself!

 **Richard** : Thanks, Mom!

I knew things would probably be uncomfortable, but they'd have to sort it out themselves. Richard just needed to relax and calm down. I went back to my book and was deeply entrenched when my sister came down the stairs looking like a million dollars. She definitely took after her mother, Sherry. She was beautiful, but had the party girl personality of a young Paris Hilton.

"Hey, Ror, dearest sister of mine, can I borrow some money to get me by until Daddy comes to his senses?" GiGi requested sweetly.

"How much?" I asked warily. I knew it wouldn't be anything less than five hundred dollars. Partying didn't come cheap for Hartford's elite.

"About two should cover it," she said calmly.

 _She's only asking for two hundred dollars...that's not typical_ , I thought. _Maybe she'd learned the error of her ways this time._

"Hundred?"

She broke into a fit of laughter as if I'd told the funniest joke she'd ever heard. "No, silly! Thousand. I can't do _anything_ with only two hundred dollars!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I blurted out. I don't normally swear much, but this girl was ridiculously out of touch.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it. It's not like you aren't a millionaire with your book empire," she retorted.

"That's not the point, not by a long shot!"

"Then what's the problem?" GiGi asked sounding even more clueless than before.

"You blow through money without a care in the world. Dad set up an extremely generous trust fund for you. It took you less than three years to drain it. You need to be more responsible and not just throw your money way," I tried to explain in a mature manner.

"Because he didn't buy _you_ a house when you got knocked up?" she said, throwing the past back in my face.

"And I've paid back every dime! I've also got a successful career. What do you have? The title of Hartford's favorite party girl? You're thirty-two...GROW UP!" I was nearly shouting by the end.

"At least I'm not pregnant like you were!"

"That's not going to work with me, and you know it!"

GiGi stood with her arms folded across her chest trying to stare me down. Her intimidation won't work on me. She started tapping her toes at me and within a minute, she was practically stomping her foot. She looked at the clock.

"Are you going to give me the money, or what?" she asked impatiently.

"No. You want money? As Dad. I'm not your personal ATM when he cuts you off," I replied sternly.

"Whatever," she rebutted and stomped out the front door in a huff.

That girl had absolutely no base in reality, I thought. I needed to call my dad and find out the extent of the damage this time. I'll admit that I'm getting tired of playing intermediary for them. They are both adults, despite the fact she never acts like it. I can't entirely fault her for that. Dad had completely spoiled her and her mother did much of the same by taking a laissez-faire attitude with discipline. Sherry had adopted a relaxed attitude thanks to her yoga instructor boyfriend, so GiGi ran wild in Paris on her father's dime. I found his number and called him.

"Hey, Kid. How's it going?" he said as he answered my call.

"It's fine, Dad," I paused. "I think you know why I'm calling."

"GiGi showed up again?" he asked quietly, although I suspect he knew that was her usual course of action.

"Yes, and boy, is she in a tizzy this time!"

"Sorry, I never meant for you to become her go-to person, but she really looks up to you," he said. "I also hoped some of your common sense would rub off on her."

"I think that's what she tells you, but it's not the impression that I get," I replied.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"It's the same thing ever time she's here. She acts all sad and pathetic, tries to guilt me, and then asks for an insane amount of cash to go out and party," I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"I promise I'll pay you back," he vowed.

"Oh, I don't give her any money," I said flatly.

"Well, you're strong, like your mom," he replied.

"Thanks, that means a lot, but you are strong, too, Dad."

"You're right, I am, and that's why I've cut her off..." his voice trailed off for a second. "Completely."

"Whoa, are you prepared for that kind of wrath?" I nearly shouted.

"Paperwork is already done. It's all yours, and Richard's, if he wants it," he explained.

"Dad, I...wow," I replied and was completely taken aback.

"I should have done it years ago, Ror," he said.

"For the record, I think it's best you tell her...in person. I don't want my house trashed like she nearly did last time until you caved," I suggested.

"I have a tendency to do that, but I'm a reformed man. That's part of the reason I did the paperwork right away," he clarified. "I didn't want to talk myself out of it like I've done every other time."

"Are you completely cutting her off?"

"No, but what she's getting isn't much. She's going to have to get a job," he said.

"I don't think she has any marketable skills," I replied sounding a bit worried.

"Then she'll have to figure out something for herself. She'll have an average place to live, but she's responsible for everything else. Her education trust fund is still in place, and has very strict stipulations."

"Ok, Dad," I agreed. "Did you tell Sherry?"

"I did, and she's on board with it actually. I think she realized that we created a monster and GiGi needs to grow up."

"Good. Well, I'd better get going. Richard should be home soon," I said signaling the end of our conversation.

"Ok, Kiddo, give him my love!"

"Will do," I said. "Bye, Dad."

I hung up the phone in shock. This is going to rock her world in more ways that she could ever imagine. I definitely don't want to be in the way of that trail of terror when she finds out. Hopefully, he'll do it tomorrow because I don't want her to be here any longer than necessary! She's going to be way more than my patience can handle, and this is not going to end well.

A few minutes later, the door opened and my son walked in looking a little stressed. I had hoped it wasn't because of the dinner with his father, but I had no idea how that would actually go after he texted me. The two could have really butted heads being so much alike, or it could have gone in the opposite direction. I was curious to find out.

"How was your dinner with Logan?" I asked.

"A little awkward at first, but it got a lot better after I texted," Richard replied.

"That's great, Kid! Why are you home so early then?"

"Well, Viv was on her way, and neither of us has told her anything yet, so..."

"Oh, and you guys didn't want to be found out yet? Why not just tell her?"

"I don't know, to be honest. It's just weird, and I think, maybe, he's waiting for the right time," he explained.

"Someone better tell her soon, or she'll find out and I'm guess it won't be too pretty. She's got a right to know," I suggested and realized the absolute irony of my statement. "So, what did you two do?"

"He taught me how to make lobster," he said informatively with a smile.

"Oh?" I questioned. I recalled only a handful of times that Logan cook, and it was almost always lobster. Of course, that was usually at Martha's Vineyard, too.

"He said it was kind of a family tradition," he elaborated.

Now, I remembered him saying that. I knew there was something special about it, but for the life of me, I couldn't place my finger on it. "That it is, and he really makes the best lobster!"

"Maybe I practice and give him a run for his money," he replied with a laugh. "I can get Papa Luke to serve as judge."

"It _is_ in your blood, so I bet you could," I agreed.

"How was your evening?" he asked.

"Well, your aunt showed up..." I trailed off not wanting to explain everything.

"Did she get cut off again?"

This kid knew her all too well, and I hoped he was taking notes of what not to do. I'm sure the instances of her staying with us has been long-imprinted in his mind.

"For good this time," I replied.

"Wow," he said sounding stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just got off with Grandpa Chris and he said the paperwork is complete. She just doesn't know yet," I informed him.

The next afternoon, GiGi came back from lunch with Dad and it was evident she was angry. I wished she'd taken her stuff with her, but I couldn't make it obvious that I knew her misfortune.

"You will _not_ believe what just happened!" she said sounding as if she were still in disbelief.

"Dad followed through on his warning from last time?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want her to go crazy, but I didn't feel like prolonging the conversation and subsequent fight that I assumed would follow this outcome.

"Of course you knew. It was probably your idea - feeding him lies about me just so you can get your hands on my money! That's _my_ inheritance, _not_ yours! I'm the only _true_ Hayden! You're merely a Gilmore," she said, but didn't stop there. "This had been your plan all along. Making sure to tell Dad how awful and horrible your little sister is so you can be his favorite. It's always been about the money!" She paused and began to fake cry. "I looked up to you, not only as a big sister, but as a mentor, a role model!"

"Bullshit!" I shouted at her. "I can't believe you have the nerve to lie to me like this. I'm not Dad, and I'm not falling for this act of yours. Maybe your friends buy it, but it's an outright lie!"

"You don't think I look up to you? As a big sister?" she tried to question with an innocent look.

"No, you don't. You run to me when Dad cuts you off, and treat me as if I were your servant when you're a _guest_ in my home. You have zero respect for anyone, let alone yourself. Maybe you should take this opportunity to grow up and become something more than the Paris Hilton of Hartford," I shot back.

My little sister looked shocked that anyone would dare speak to her the way I just did. I assumed most of her friends were leeches, who stuck with her because she basically paid for their friendship. After they find out she's broke, they'll all leave her for their next parasitic host. Part of me felt bad for her, but she just wouldn't listen to anyone, and now, she's got to pay the price.

GiGi stomped up the stairs to gather her things. I could hear her slamming things around. I had no idea where she was going, but I assumed Dad had made arrangements for her. Once she'd finished packing, she pounded down the stairs to ensure maximum dramatic effect as she exited the house.

"Bye, GiGi," I said and waved to her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge me. "Good luck!"

I'm honestly surprised she didn't break something, or steal something on her way out. I did a quick inspection upstairs, and found nothing missing or broken. I really did hope she took the opportunity to make something of herself, but I had a feeling she'd be back in Paris before the summer was through. Hopefully, Sherry would stand firm as well, although I doubted that.

"Is she gone?" I heard Richard's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, she just left," I replied.

"Good! I hate when she's here," he confessed. "She's worse than most of the kids at Chilton!"

"I know. I do, too, Kid," I agreed. "The bright side is that we probably won't see or hear from her for a very long time."

"I wonder what she's going to do with her life," he said.

"I'm not really sure, but I hope she takes advantage of this opportunity," I replied.

Later that day, I was sitting in the living room reading a book when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, and there was a younger man holding a large manila envelope.

"Are you Rory Gilmore?" he asked with a straight face.

"I am," I replied in a very confused tone. He didn't look like a mail man or some sort of parcel delivery person, so I had no idea why he'd be here.

"You've been served," he answered as he handed me the envelope.

He turned around and nearly sprinted towards his car. I closed the door and opened the envelope to see what I'd been brought into. I shouldn't have been surprised to see GiGi's name on the papers, and it appeared she was suing Dad...and me!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Viv woke up early. She was anxious to go shopping with her aunt, but even more excited to set her plan into action. She went down to the kitchen and found her father sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper. Despite the fact he could read everything online, he still preferred to feel the paper in his hands. The smell of a freshly printed newspaper was comforting and reminded him of a simpler time.

"Morning, Dad," she greeted him.

"Not sleeping in today?" Logan asked.

"Nope. I wanted to talk to you before I left for Aunt Honor's," she said.

"About what?" he asked curiously. _Please don't let this be about my dinner last night_ , he silently pleaded.

"Well...um...I don't know if it's because I don't know how many people here, but I'm starting to rethink my friendship with Ritchie," she stated faking nervousness.

 _Rethink her friendship? What the hell does that even mean? No -_ he thought as the dread began washing over Logan, who was trying not to let it show.

"How so? He's your best friend..." his voice trailed off.

"I know...but last night really got me thinking about him and what he means to me," Viv continued her charade.

She could see the wheels turning as she vaguely hinted at a potential romance with her brother. She did her best to hide the smile that threatened to make an appearance.

"I'm not sure I follow. How exactly would your friendship change?" he probed.

 _Please don't tell me my daughter is interested in her half-brother as a romantic interest!_ He thought worriedly.

"He's my best friend, and we can practically finish each other's sentences. I guess I never really looked at him in _that_ way, but, now, I am," she replied.

"You're saying you like Ritchie as more than a friend?" he asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I think I do," Viv responded as a smile started spreading across her face. "I mean, he's smart, good-looking, funny, and supportive. We have the same interests."

"That doesn't always mean that someone would make a good boyfriend or girlfriend," Logan warned.

"But he's totally hot, and we really get each other, you know?" she gushed like a typical teenage girl.

 _What the hell? He's totally hot? That does_ _not_ _sound like my daughter! Wait - she_ _knows_ _that he's her brother. Why would she suddenly start to like him? It's all just a ploy, but she doesn't know that I know that she knows. I want to tell her, but I want to get to know my son better first,_ he rationalized silently.

"Well, my advice to you is to consider whether or not you want to risk your friendship for this. Once you cross that line, there's no going back," he advised.

 _Really Did my dad just say that? He doesn't care that I want to - OH! Nope. He knows that I know and he's trying to play it off like normal. Not today, Dad! I'm winning this battle!_ she discerned in her head.

"I will! Thanks for the great advice. I knew I could count on you!" she said enthusiastically.

She finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. She didn't have to go too crazy since they were doing their pampering before shopping. Honor always said to never shop stressed; it always heads to regrettable impulse buys.

"Bye, Dad," she called out as she left.

Logan couldn't believe his own daughter was trying to play him. Then again, she was a true Huntzberger. This type of thing was in the nature of her being. To him, it was starting to feel like when his dad was playing him and Rory. Mitchum was well aware of his son's doings and called Logan's bluff one day while he was at lunch with Rory. He didn't care which way his son went with his decision, but he wanted him to make up his mind instead of playing around.

One her way to Honor's, Viv reassessed her strategy. Obviously, her dad wasn't going to crack as easily as she anticipated. She needed to follow through on her words. _Ritchie had been holding off as well, but when push comes to shove, he'll definitely cave, she thought. My dad had years of experience on me, so I've got to make it a believable show if I want the truth_. She started devising the second part of her plan: 'confessing her feelings' for Ritchie.

Once she arrived, she went inside to find her aunt waiting for her arrival.

"It's about time you got here," Honor said with a smile. "You're always early, so why the tardiness today?"

"I was having breakfast with dad," Viv said. "I had something kind of important to talk to him about."

"Does it involve boys? Because you know I'm always here for you if you can't talk to him," she offered.

"Thanks, but this was kind of a unique circumstance."

"Is it about the handsome boy you are always posting pictures of?" Honor asked knowingly.

"Maybe," she replied and managed to muster an embarrassed look. "But I don't want to talk about it!"

"Then, let's distract ourselves with pampering and shopping!" she recommended.

"You have no idea how much I need this right now!" Viv answered with a smile. She had no intentions of relaxing because she had to strategize if she wanted to succeed. It was an all-out war, and she aimed to take them both down."

On their way to the salon, Viv took out her phone. Wanting to start her plan as soon as possible, she began concocting a message to him about wanting to talk. Viv saved several drafts on her phone to look over a little later in the day. For now, she was going to enjoy the pampering and shopping courtesy of her aunt. She started to feel revitalized and refreshed even before their appointments. _This is going to be too easy_ , she thought.

At home, Logan had settled into his study to do some more reading. He'd been working his way through Rory's book and found it thoroughly fascinating. He thought he knew everything there was to know about her, but he was wrong. He didn't realize how complicated her relationship with her mother and grandparents had been. It helped him gain a new perspective. He'd just finished a chapter when his phone began to ring. He saw Rory's name pop up.

"Ace," he said.

"We need to talk," Rory said calmly, skipping any pleasantries.

"About what?" Logan asked curiously.

"You've got to tell that poor daughter of yours about Richard," she advised.

"Oh, the irony," he chuckled.

"I know, I know, but if she's anything like you, you'll be in for a world of hurt if you don't tell her and she finds out."

"I suspect she already knows."

"If she's got half of your investigative skills, I'm sure she does, too," Rory agreed.

"I'll tell her tomorrow after she's had a chance to get settled from being with Honor," he declared and promptly flipped it back onto her. "Speaking of Richard, why the hell do you let him ride a motorcycle? Those things are death on two-wheels!"

"Says the guy who convinced me to jump off a seven-story high scaffolding and then wanted to do it again..."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked as he fondly recalled the memory.

"I wasn't done yet, Mr. Drunk Base Jumping in Costa Rica!" she quipped.

"I'll admit that one was pretty stupid...and reckless," he confessed.

"It's about damn time!" she laughed. "Oh, hey, I was going to ask how dinner went."

"He's a remarkable young man. It was a little bittersweet," he said and paused. "I found myself longing for memories of him growing up. I want to know what more about him - his childhood."

"I can do that. Want to come over for dinner?" she asked.

"Chinese does sound good," he quipped knowing her favorite cuisine.

"You read my mind."

"Be over at six?" he offered.

"Perfect," she agreed. "I'll dig out the photo albums."

Logan shot his daughter a text to let her know he'd be out tonight. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with more of her questions about his love life or the new game she was trying to play. _Rory's right. I've really just got to tell her about all of this_ , he thought. _I need to come clean, but how?_ If he prolonged it much longer, it could spell trouble for everyone.

Later in the day, while Honor was in the midst of her personal shopping appointment, Viv began to carefully set her plan into motion with the first texts to Richard. She didn't want to freak him out, but she wanted to apply some pressure. She figured it wouldn't take much for him to crack once she started hitting on him.

 **Viv** : Hey, what are you doing tonight?

 **Richard** : I don't have any plans. Why?

 **Viv** : I really need to talk to you. Can we hang out?

 **Richard** : Your place or mine?

 **Viv** : Mine. My dad is going to be gone tonight. Said he's got some last-minute dinner.

 **Richard** : What time?

 **Viv** : Anytime after six.

 _Yes_ , she thought. _With Dad gone tonight, I can put a little more pressure on him without an audience._

At first, Richard hadn't thought much of the messages from Viv. He figured it wasn't a big deal, and it's not like she had a lot of friends in Hartford. Although, the more he analyzed, the more worried he got. _What if it's about something else? Oh, my god! What if she knows and she's going to confront me about being her brother?_ he thought worriedly. He started freaking out a little bit not knowing what to expect, and he still had a few hours before he was supposed to go to Viv's house.

He went downstairs in search of his mother because she was the only person he could talk to about this situation. He found her in the living room drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Mom, can I ask you something?

"Sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Well, Viv wants to meet up tonight to talk about something, but I don't know what," he began. "And, the more I think about it, the more worried I am that she's going to confront me about being her brother and hiding it from her."

"Whoa, slow down, Richard," she said. "What makes you think that she knows?"

"My gut," he answered.

"Well, maybe she just needs to talk because she doesn't really have any friends here yet," Rory suggested.

"I hope that's the case," he said.

"When are you headed over there?"

"Sometime after six," he answered. "I'll probably grab a quick bite here and head over there.

"Logan is coming over tonight at about that time," she informed him.

"That would explain why she wanted to meet at her house," he surmised.

Despite the chat with his mom, Richard still felt a little nervous about why Viv needed to chat. He hoped it was as innocent as his mom suggested, but his instinct said otherwise. He rang the doorbell and waited. Viv answered the door. He was taken aback by how she looked. He couldn't remember ever seeing her all dolled up. _I really have a beautiful sister_ , he thought. _I won't be able to introduce her to any of my friends._

"Hey," Viv said softly with a flirtatious smile.

"Hi," Richard greeted her.

She gestured for him to come inside. He looked around at the dimly lit house. He didn't remember it being so dark the couple of times he'd been there. He started to get a feeling that all was not well with the situation, just as he'd suspected.

"So, uh...what did you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

She led him to an even dimmer living room and sat down. She patted the sofa next to her. He sat down, but not too close. He was starting to rethink that maybe she didn't know he was her brother. It felt like a couple of dates he'd gone on in high school. _Oh, crap,_ he thought. _This is_ _not_ _good!_

Viv noticed that Richard was starting to get nervous. _This is going to be easier than I thought. Thanks to Aunt Honor, my job was even easier,_ she thought.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?" she asked as she stood up. _In vino veritas_ , she thought. _Nothing like a little wine to help pry out the truth!_

"Umm...I'm not twenty-one yet, so I'd better not," he declined.

"Oh, that's right! It just wasn't a big deal back in London," she replied. "But it's just the two of us, so...live a little!"

"Nah."

 _Is she trying to get me drunk or something?_ he wondered. _What is going on?_

Viv sat next to him on the couch and gave him a very serious look.

"We need to talk," she said and put her hand on his leg.

 _Whoa, no! No, no, no!_ he thought.

"About, uh, what?" he asked nervously and started fidgeting.

 _I've got him right where I want him_ , she thought.

"So, I've been thinking a lot lately," she started. "I guess being alone in a new place makes you do that. Really makes you reconsider everything."

"Ok."

Richard felt her hand slide up his leg a little farther, and he felt himself tense up with her movement.

"I mean, we get along and we're best friends," she explained. "You're good-looking and we are interested in the same things."

She crossed her legs toward him and slid her hand up a little more. He finally couldn't take it anymore and clapped his hand on top of hers to prevent further movement.

"Viv," he tried to start but the words wouldn't come.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it, too," she replied with a sly grin. She leaned in flirtatiously.

"Please, no," he replied sternly finally finding his voice.

"Come on, Ritchie...we're perfect for each other..." she continued to pressure him.

"I don't think of you like that, Viv," he stated.

"Why not?" she asked. "Don't you think I'm attractive?"

"It's not that," he replied. "You're beautiful, but..."

"Then what's the problem?" she questioned and leaned in closer.

"I'm your..."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Logan arrived at my house around six with Chinese food in tow. He held up the bags to show me, and it looked like he'd gotten more than enough. He remembered how much I love the cuisine. I noticed his other hand held a bottle of wine. I've come to really enjoy wine as I've gotten older, and it's become quite the habit between the two of us. I don't know if it's to help us move beyond the state of discomfort that lingers because of my decision, or if there's some unknown reason Logan relies on it in my presence. Although, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't using it as a bit of a crutch myself.

"Looks like you've got enough for ten," I said with a smile.

"As I recall, this was par for the course...unless your appetite has shrunk," he rebutted.

"Not in the least," I replied with a chuckle.

I showed him into the kitchen, and he set the bags on the table. As he arranged the boxes, I got out plates and utensils. Logan looked a little surprised.

"Getting all fancy, Ace?" he asked pointing at the plates.

"I just figured you were used to eating on real plates."

"Not Chinese. Eating out of the box is part of the experience. Without it, there's no mystique," he explained.

I laughed because it sounded just like something my mom would say.

"You're absolutely right! It's like feng shui for noodles, and as an added bonus, no clean-up!"

I moved the dishes to the counter and grabbed some wine glasses. I retrieved the bottle opener, handed it to Logan, and he opened the bottle. We sat at the table in the kitchen as we ate from the cartons in true Gilmore fashion.

Over the course of the meal, we chatted mostly about work. He told me how he'd been reading my book and was enjoying it. I was impressed because it definitely was not his kind of book, but assumed it was mostly because it was my story. There was still this attraction between us, and I could feel the sexual tension building the longer we were in the same room together. It was like two magnets pulling towards each other, but I couldn't let myself get sucked into something like that right now.

Once we were finished eating, I put away the leftovers and suggested we switch venues. The living room seemed the most logical since I had everything set up in there.

"All of my photo albums are in the living room," I said.

We started walking, and I noticed he didn't bring his glass with him.

"Don't forget your glass!" I recommended. "Oh, and could you grab the corkscrew?"

"Going for a second bottle already?" he joked. "Am I really that bad?"

"No, but I like to be prepared," I replied with a smile.

After grabbing his glass and the corkscrew, he met me back in the living room. While he made himself comfortable on the couch, I took the albums from the bookshelf. I set a few on the table, keeping them in chronological order. I opened the first book, skipping the first few pages. They contained pictures of my baby shower and me looking as big as a house.

"I don't think you want to see these," I said quickly moving onto pictures of Richard.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Because I was as big as a house. Trust me, you don't want to see that!"

"Let me be the judge of that," he countered.

Reluctantly, I went back to the beginning of the book. Mom made me take weekly pictures starting at twelve weeks when I first started showing. I watched Logan as he began turning the page. I sat nervously wondering what he was thinking. He had a slight smile, but I couldn't tell if it was a mocking expression because he'd never seen me fat before.

As he flipped through the pages, his smile grew bigger like the bump in my pictures.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm not laughing," he said trying to tame his smile.

"Your face says otherwise."

"I promise you, I'm not laughing," he reassured me.

"Then, why are you smiling?"

"I don't know, Ace."

 _He_ _had_ _to know! Why would he have such a grin while looking at pictures of a fat me?_ I wondered. He kept turning the pages until he got to Richard's birth. My mom had been the one to go in with me and managed to take a few not-so-flattering pictures that never made the book. She also captured the moment they put the baby in my arms, which I didn't even remember. Logan had stopped on that page as his expression turned to sadness. He studied the picture. At first, it was a somber look, but the wheels were turning in his head, and he slammed the book closed.

"Logan -"

"No. I think this was a bad idea," he interrupted sounding slightly angry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You should be," he replied harshly.

I was not expecting that. His anger continued to rise, and it was written all over his face.

"You should have told me! I would have been there - I wanted to be there!" he said sounding livid.

"How? How were you supposed to be with me and Richard? Your family certainly wouldn't allow a lowlife, such as myself, to be your wife or the mother of your children!"

"That's not fair! You know I don't care about them! Seriously, Rory, I would have done anything to be there for you," he avowed.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is accept it and move on," I replied. "Do you think we can do that?"

There was a pause that started feeling awkward. I could see the wheels turning from frustration to a calmer look. I didn't think I was asking too much, but this was my fault. We'd just continue to make ourselves sick running in circles around what might have been and what I should have done. I wanted us to have a civil relationship, for the sake of Richard.

"I suppose I can try...for Richard's sake," he reluctantly agreed.

I offered a warm smile. He returned it and set down the book to open the bottle of wine I'd set on the coffee table. He poured each of us a glass. This silence was starting to feel long.

"Are you ok, Logan?"

"I'm good, Ace," he said softly and gave my hand a little squeeze before going back to the baby book.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"You looked beautiful while you were pregnant," he nearly whispered. "I'm sorry I missed it."

I blushed. _Was he flirting with me, or just trying to placate me? I didn't know what to say. I remembered feeling extremely large by the end of the pregnancy_ , I thought. I went back to watching Logan. He'd gotten to the hospital pictures, right after Richard was born. His expression was tender, soft, and sad. I wanted to crawl into a hole. I hadn't considered this outcome when I invited him over. I had this overwhelming urge to give him a hug, but I didn't think that as a good idea. Rather, I set my hand on his leg, and he put his hand on top of mine. I was still looking at him when his eyes met mine. He leaned toward me.

"Logan..."

Moving the book off his lap, he slid closer to me. I felt his hands on my cheeks, pulling me closer to him. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was in shock, but it felt so good, even better than I remembered or in my dreams. _God, it felt so electrifying to be kissing him_ again, I thought. I was slipping into the moment. I put my hand on his and held it. _No, I can't do this. I can't have another failed attempt with Logan._ I pulled away.

"We can't do this," I stated, voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, I -"

"It's not that I don't want this because I do," I confessed. "I just don't want whatever is going on with us to affect Richard's relationship with you. I can't be the reason it fails."

"Ace, it won't. Besides, you can't deny this magnetic feeling," he countered.

 _Was he reading my mind?_ I wondered.

"That's not the point."

"So, what am I missing then?" he asked.

"We've got a son, Logan," I began. "I need to put him first, and I can't let my feelings lead me, no matter how good it feels."

"Why not?"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't have an answer for him. The truth was that I wanted him. I've always wanted him, but this didn't seem like the best idea. Things were still fresh, I knew the wound was new and I didn't want to reopen it. _How could he even want me after I kept this from him this whole time?_ I thought.

"I've missed you, Ace," he admitted softly.

"Logan -"

"It's always been you, and I can't deny it any longer."

He took my hand and looked into my eyes. It felt like he was staring deep into my soul.

"I've missed you, too," I confessed.

He smiled at me with a sense of relief and happiness. I'd validated his own feelings by reciprocating them.

"But I think we need to be very careful. It's not just us anymore. We've got Richard and you've got your daughter, as well," I added.

"You're right. I just can't help but think this could be my last shot at happiness. I never thought it would happen, but here we are..." his voice trailed off.

It's almost the same thing I'd said to Lane. _Why were we never able to make it work?_ I asked myself. His words struck me deeply. Before I knew it, I'd moved back towards him. I took his face in the palms of my hands and brought it to mine. I kissed him with a passion I didn't even know I had in me. It was like the fire of a thousand suns burning inside me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer.

It felt so incredible like he was filling the void of what had been missing in my life since our parting. He was holding onto me as if I were about to slip out of his arms at any moment. I'd never felt more safe and loved. Logan was the one. He was _always_ the one. A few minutes later, we finally came up for air.

"I'm...I'm sorry," I apologized. "I don't know what came over me. Here, I was saying we shouldn't do this, and then, I basically jump you."

"I've been hoping for this for nearly nineteen years," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "I've got no intentions of letting you go ever again. I love you, Rory. Despite everything, I love you and always have."

"It's always been you, Logan," I agreed.

We sat in our content state for a moment before we moved. He rearranged himself, leaving one arm around my shoulders. I could feel myself relaxing against him, finally feeling comfortable. I hadn't felt this way in a man's arms since the last night I spent with him. Sure, some felt ok, but it was never quite right.

He grabbed the baby book and started going through them again. He started asking so many questions, and I could hardly keep up, but he patiently awaited my every answer. I even pulled up a bunch of videos from Richard's childhood.

A couple of hours later, we'd finished our third bottle of wine.

"I really should get going home. I've got an early morning meeting," he said.

"Ok, "I replied quietly. I didn't want him to leave.

We walked to the door and stopped. Encircling my waist, he pulled me close, and our lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. It ignited the fire inside me once again. Suddenly, I wanted him, all of him. I didn't know if it was the booze or the years of being lonely. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers run through his hair. I pressed myself against him. Our lips parted but gently grazed the others'. Without warning, he pulled back. Now, I was confused.

"I really should go..." he said begrudgingly.

"You don't have to..." I replied suggestively. The wine had made me bolder than I'd been in quite some time. I ached for his touch, his body.

"You don't want me to go?" he whispered hopefully.

I bit my lower lip and shook my head no.

"Where's your room?" he asked giving me deja vu.

"Upstairs."

"Show me."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I took Logan by the hand and led him up the stairs to my bedroom. We moved quickly and I shut the door behind us. He pulled me into his arms and I put my hands around his neck, pulling each other as close as we could. Our lips crashed in a hungry, lust-filled kiss. My fingers intertwined in his hair as his hands roamed down my back. He began backing up toward the bed, careful not to break out kiss and sat on the edge of my bed, which was higher than the average bed. I stood between his legs, bending over to continue our kiss. Still touching, our lips parted, allowing our tongues to dance around as the urgency built.

His hands were on the backs of my thighs, moving down toward my knees. He pulled a leg up on one side of him, and I followed his lead putting the other leg on the opposite side until I was straddling his lap. He broke out liplock, and I heard an audible moan escape his lips.

"God, I've missed you, Ace," he whispered in my ear.

I thought I was going to collapse and let him ravish me. He knew exactly what to say to make me melt. I let myself relax onto his lap. Pulling me closer still, he continued kissing me, moving down the side of my neck, causing me to grind against him almost involuntarily. My head tilted back as his lips brushed my shoulders, down my collarbone, and my breath hitched when he switched sides. Pulling my hips down on him, he began grinding back against me. I could feel his excitement growing. I sat up on my knees and gently pushed him away. I pulled my tank top off over my head and thought I heard a low growl from him. He swept me into his arms and in one swift motion, I was lying under him on the bed. He followed my lead and rid himself of his shirt.

I could feel my own excitement building as the heat grew between my legs. He was just as smooth and toned as I remembered, and I couldn't wait to feel his skin pressed against mine.

Logan leaned down and kissed me with a fervent desire he'd never shown before. I could feel him hovering just above me, careful not to touch my skin. The anticipation continued to build as he kissed down the side of my neck a second time, knowing how much it turned me on. My head sank back as his lips grazed my shoulder to my collarbone like he'd done before except he didn't stop there. His lips brushed the top of my breast, and I gasped at his touch. It had been a very long time since someone had touched me like that. I ran my fingers through his hair as he teasingly kissed my chest. Then he slid the straps off my shoulders causing more of my breast to be revealed to him.

He rolled to the side, and I propped myself up on my elbow. Logan moved closer and skillfully unclasped my bra. I held out my arms for him to pull it off. He drew me closer, and I felt the electricity shooting through my body as our lips crashed together. His arms were wrapped around me as if he didn't want to let me go, and my fingers were laced through his hair, grabbing hungrily. I pulled my leg up and wrapped it around him. His hand slid down my back, over my ass and onto the back of my thigh.

We continued kissing, and I started to undo his pants. He assisted in taking them off, and in a flash, they were tossed to the floor. His lips returned to mine as I let a hand playfully wander down his chest to his hip. I tried to guide him on top of me, but he wouldn't budge. I felt a rush when his hand slid up my skirt and settled on the side of my thigh. I let my own hand run down the outside of his thigh, dragging it back up the inside to his abs and back down a little lower. He moaned when I caressed him over his boxer briefs. He retaliated by dragging a finger along the band of my underwear, teasing me by letting it slip under as he neared my center.

My back arched, and I moved my hand up and down his shaft. I could feel him getting even harder under the fabric that stood in my way. He kneeled upright on the bed and pulled off my skirt, taking the underwear with it. Then, he removed his own and leaned back over me, careful not to get too close to touch me. I anxiously awaited his touch but couldn't hold off much longer. I brought him closer and kissed him with a lustful desire. He wasn't quite prepared and fell on top of me. I could feel him between my legs, which only served to fuel my own fire.

I tried to wrap a leg around him to move him into the right position. He resisted and started kissing my neck once more. He teased down between my breasts, and he didn't stop. Moving lower and lower, I could feel the tingling when he got to my hips. He paused, slowing his kisses as he moved closer and closer to my center. The nearer he got, the move it drove me wild.

"Mmmmm," I said when he brushed my nub with his lips.

Logan's tongue lashed it before taking it into his mouth. I spread my legs a little more while he teased my clit, and I grabbed onto the sheets. It had been so long since anyone had touched me like this. Sure, I'd had sex a few times, but not like this. He felt incredible as he continued to work his tongue between my legs. My moaning just made him tease me even more. I was practically writhing because I wanted him inside of me. I was so incredibly turned on and felt my body tensing up. Unknowingly, I held my breath as he thrust his tongue deep into my core, plunging deeper and deeper. With his face buried, I began grinding against him.

 _Oh. My. God!_ I thought as he moved back tot he swollen nub just above and delved a finger inside, followed quickly by a second, rhythmically pumping into me.

"Fuck," I moaned softly.

He stepped up the pace, and I could feel my orgasm building with each stroke of his fingers. I put my hands on the back of his head to keep him where I wanted him. A few minutes later, my body was tense just before the first tidal wave hit me, crashing through my entire body. I continued to match his rhythm as I felt a second climax approaching. When it started, I could hardly control my body, and my legs closed around his head a little too tight.

Once it passed, I released Logan, trying to catch my breath. He'd always been very good in the oral department, but this was better than I remembered. I figured it was because I hadn't had sexual satisfaction from anyone else in years. I'd had lovers, yet it hadn't ever been this intimate. He kept rubbing my clit as he moved back up to kiss me. I was extremely sensitive there, and it aroused me even more.

When Logan was close enough, I took him in my hand and began teasing him, gently stroking up and down. Going slowly, I loosened my grip going down and tightened slightly coming back up. He was throbbing in my hand. Then, I let up all around, teasing him even more, and at the top, my fingers traced around his head. He moaned into my mouth as I plunged my hand to the bottom of the shaft.

"Oh, god!" he exclaimed.

"You like that?" I purred in his ear.

"Mmm hmm," he agreed.

"Lay back," I instructed and guided him.

I nestled between his legs, took him in my hand again, and began stroking slowly. Leaning forward, I traced around his head with my tongue. I ran the length of his shaft from top to bottom as I teased with my tongue. When my hand was at the bottom, I took the tip into my mouth, and my tongue flicked around the top. In unison, I stroked and wrapped my mouth around his erection. He moaned, and I took in more and more until I was moving the length of him. I would stop at the top and tease by letting my tongue swirl around the most sensitive part of his head.

Looking up at him, I could see the ecstasy written all over his face. He put his hands on either side of my head, pulling me up toward him.

"That feels so damn good," Logan complimented me. "But I want to be inside of you, feeling all of you."

Kissing him fervently, I obliged and repositioned myself to straddle him. I could feel his excitement pressing against the warmth between my legs. I wanted to feel him from the inside, and I began to grind against him, sliding back and forth. Logan began to wiggle under me, and I knew he was trying to bury his cock inside me, and I could feel his head at the entrance. In one quick motion, he thrust himself deep into my womb.

We moaned in unison, and it felt better than I remember. I began to rock back and forth with him matching the motion. He had his hands firmly on my hips as I stroked him. I leaned forward, bracing myself on his chest as I rode him. At first, I moved slowly and deliberately, letting him drive himself as deep as he could. Logan pulled me close and began kissing me as he started to pick up the pace.

"Fuck, I forgot how good you feel," I purred in his ear.

I wrapped my arms around his head and kept pace with him. I could feel the intensity start building as I held onto him even tighter. I tried to slow him down a bit, and he took advantage of the moment. Before I knew it, he'd swept me around, and I found myself under him once more. He began kissing me intensely while he was buried deep inside me, grinding his hips into me. Without warning, he pulled out and teased me, leaving himself just outside.

"Please, don't stop, Logan," I begged as he continued to drive me wild, making me crave him even more.

He slid himself in, inch by inch. He was smiling because he knew what it was doing to me. I tried pulling him closer, but he managed to stay in control. He leaned down, resting his lips on my ear.

"I don't want this to end, Ace," he whispered.

"It doesn't have to," I offered softly.

"I like the sound of that," he growled in a low, sexy voice as he thrust deep into my core.

I moaned when he hit my special spot and got louder with each stroke. He kept going steady, and I felt my orgasm building with each thrust of his hips. He had pressed upwards, bracing himself with an arm on either side of me. I held my breath as he picked up the pace, and I pulled him toward me. He pumped hard and fast. My body started shuddering, and I couldn't hold my breath any longer. When I finally released, the tidal wave overtook my whole body, and I hung onto him as tight as I could.

Logan groaned and collapsed on top of me after the final throws of passion. His lips touched mine, and I kissed him in return as the quivering continued to rock my body. It had been a long time since I'd felt like this despite my own efforts in the past. I could never duplicate that feeling of actually being with someone.

A few minutes later, my breathing had started returning to normal. Logan had slid off to the side, still holding me in his arms without saying a word. He was looking into my eyes with a huge smile on his face. I put my hand on his cheek, and he leaned down. Our lips met in a tender, sensual kiss.

"I can't believe we..." my voice trailed off.

"I know," he replied and kissed me again. "I've been waiting almost nineteen years for that."

He cuddled even closer to me, and I relished being held in his arms. It was the perfect fit, just like it had always been. At that moment, I was right where I was supposed to be. I felt like I didn't have a single care, and finally, all was right with the world.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, Logan went down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. All of the wine from the night before had left him feeling a little dehydrated. He rummaged around in the fridge and finally found one stashed in the back of one of the shelves. When he closed the door and turned around, he saw his son. A feeling of panic swept over him and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He tried to keep his lower half hidden behind the island, but feared it was too late as Richard had likely seen him.

"Oh, hey, I didn't think anyone else was up," Logan said trying to disguise the awkwardness. "Sorry, if I woke you."

 _Nothing like a little reality check first thing in the morning_ , he thought. _Guess I should have thrown on some pants. Then again, I've never really dealt with anything like this. It's always been hotels because I was on the road. I've kept all of my liaisons very discreet and away from Viv._

Richard was surprised to see his father standing in the middle of the kitchen clad in only his underwear. It was obvious that he'd spent the night. _Oh, gross_ , he thought. _Now, my mom's hooking up with my dad!_

"No, you didn't," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

 _Fuck,_ Logan swore silently. _What am I supposed to say? Hey, son, I slept with your mom last night. Don't mind me!_

"Ummm...well...uh..." Logan stuttered without forming a coherent thought. "I, uh, had too much to drink last night and crashed in the guest room."

He didn't want his son to discover that was a lie. At the very least, he hoped it would pacify him, saving them both from further awkwardness. _Why am I explaining this to him?_ he wondered. _It's none of his business._

 _Lie!_ Richard thought. _The guest room door was open, and it was plain to see there was no one in there._

"Sure," Richard replied not wanting to discuss his parents' potential sex life anymore. "I've got to hit the gym. Bye!"

 _Then again, I really don't want to know_ , he thought. _Ew!_

He grabbed his bag and helmet near the door to the garage and left. Logan heard the garage door open and a motorcycle start up. He watched his son drive off, and couldn't help but wonder why Rory let him ride it. He knew he wasn't in a position to say much of anything but still didn't like the idea. Right now, it was the least of his worries.

Thank, God, he left without too many questions, Logan thought.

He stood in the kitchen for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what had just transpired. Opening the bottle, he took a huge drink. Logan decided not to dwell on it too much longer and went back upstairs to Rory. He snuck into the room and carefully crawled back into bed. He snuggled up behind her and tried to fall back asleep to no avail. All he could think about was the strange interaction with his own son, and he knew that she was likely crossing some long-established boundaries.

Adjusting himself a bit, Logan looked at Rory, who was sleeping peacefully and looking more beautiful than he remembered. Her eyes began to flutter causing him to move back a bit. He smiled and watched her open her eyes. His fingers gently caressed her arm as he got lost in her gaze. At first, she was confused, and after a moment, a slight smile began to show.

"Morning, Ace," he said softly.

"Hey, you," she replied and tried to wet her mouth, but it was useless because her tongue felt as if it were covered in cotton balls. "Oh, wow, I need some water."

Logan reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his bottle, and handed it to her. She moved the hair out of her face in an attempt to look more presentable.

"Are we a little hungover?" he joked.

"What would make you think that?" she replied sarcastically and took a large drink.

"Because I have the same one after all of the wine last night," he confessed.

Before he realized what he was doing, Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her sensually. He didn't know what had come over him, but he didn't want to let her go. He'd spent far too much time regretting letting her go, and now, that she was back in his life, he wasn't about to let this chance slip away.

"What was that for?" she purred as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I've just missed you so much," he admitted and held her a little closer.

Rory was brought out of her romantic daze by the buzzing of her phone. She picked it up to see a message from her son.

 **Richard** : Mom, the next time Dad...ummm...'spends the night', could you make sure he knows the no pants, no pop tarts rule?

At first, she chuckled but quickly realized what had happened.

"Did you happen to run into our son in the kitchen this morning?"

Logan blushed. He had hoped his son wouldn't rat him out, but he had underestimated the closeness of their relationship.

"Yes," he grumbled. "Can't believe he'd tell you about that awkward run-in."

"You broke a cardinal rule," she explained.

"What rule is that? No Logans in the kitchen?"

"No, the No Pants, No Pop Tarts rule," she elaborated. "When Richard was hitting puberty, he had a tendency to wander around the house clad only in his underwear. I had to instate the rule because it was a little uncomfortable for me. I abide by the same rule, and it's got some flexibility. For instance, I could wear a robe into the kitchen without violating the rule."

"Fine," he admitted defeat. "I promise to wear pants next time."

"Next time?" she asked curiously. "Are you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Are you saying there won't be a next time?" he countered.

"I'm not saying that but I think it awfully presumptuous of you to think there will be more encounters like last night," she replied cheekily.

"If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I'm not letting you go again!"

With that being said, Logan gently leaned over Rory and began kissing her passionately. She returned his passion, drawing him close, for a few moments before suddenly stopping.

"Wait," she ordered. "We really shouldn't do this again."

"Why not?" he wondered.

"Richard," she replied calmly as she sat up in the bed. Logan followed suit.

"I know," he sighed. "I just feel like we need to make up for lost time."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for...you know," she laughed and turned slightly more serious. "I think, maybe, we moved a little too fast."

"You didn't want to?" he asked.

"Oh, I definitely wanted to, but it's not like it's just us anymore. There are others to consider in all of this, and I'm not just referring to Richard," she explained.

"Obviously, there's Finn and Colin to consider," he joked.

"Logan, I'm being serious," she said sternly. "I'm talking about your daughter."

"I know. I just felt something that I hadn't felt in over eighteen years last night. Didn't you feel it, too?"

"I did. I can't deny that," she agreed. "How about we discuss this more over breakfast?"

"I could go for some coffee," he replied with a smile.

"I'll go down and get it going. If you put on some pants, you can join me," she quipped. "Unless you've got somewhere else you need to be."

"I do have a meeting, but it's not for a while, so I've got a little time," he said with a wink.

Once Rory left the bedroom, he reluctantly got out of bed. He started thinking about her words. They resonated in his head, and he knew that he needed to talk to his daughter. She'd been in the dark for too long, and he knew that she'd be happy to know that her best friend was actually her brother.

After he put on his clothes from the night before, Logan went downstairs to join Rory. He could smell the coffee mixing with warm pop tarts and it immediately brought him back to Yale. The carefree weekend mornings they spent together in his New Haven apartment flashed through his mind. _It's nice to see nothing has changed_ , he thought with a chuckle. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. She was a little startled but relaxed into his arms.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, please," he replied and moved over to the table.

He saw the paper on her table and was happy to see he wasn't the only one who still got an actual printed copy of the paper. He glossed over the front page headlines while he waited. Rory set a cup of coffee in front of him as well as one for herself adjacent.

"Aww, you cooked," he joked.

"Well, you are wearing pants," she retorted with a smile.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Oh, my god! Is it me, or does this taste better than I remember?"

"Years and _years_ of practice," she laughed.

"So, I was thinking," he started, "about what you said earlier, and you're right. This is moving really fast, and it's more than just us now."

"It's not that I don't want this, but it's just all so new. I mean, for Richard, obviously not for us. To be perfectly honest, I haven't really dated anyone in years," she said sounding a little nervous about her admission.

"Well, I was thinking," he said.

"About what?"

"I'm going to talk to Viv today. I've been putting it off for way too long, and she deserves to know," he revealed part of his plan.

"I think that's a good idea," Rory agreed.

" _And_ ," he emphasized and paused.

"And what?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Maybe we can go out for dinner tomorrow night to talk about all of this?"

"Like a date?" she wondered.

Breaking the mood, Logan's phone buzzed at him. He saw it was a reminder for the meeting he had in just over an hour.

"I hate to do this, but I've got to run. I have that meeting in about an hour, and I haven't prepared anything for it," he said excusing himself.

"Wait," she ordered. He turned back to her. "Is it a date tomorrow night?"

He smiled, knowing the suspense was killing her. He knew it was a date, and he wanted to back up a bit, slow things down. He liked to give her a bit of mystique mixed with anticipation. He also knew that she'd likely assume it was a date, and the details would confirm her theory.

"I'll message you the details later, but I've really got to get going," he said with a flirty smile before giving her one last sensual kiss. "Bye, Ace!"

With a wink, he was headed toward the front door. Rory quickly followed after and called to him, "You didn't answer my question! Is it a date?"

Only flashing a million dollar smile, Logan got into his car and drove off.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Once Logan had finished his meeting, he went into the kitchen to find his daughter making a snack for herself.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted him. "Can I get you anything while I'm in here?"

"That looks really good, Viv," he said pointing to the food on her plate.

"Say no more," she replied and grabbed a second plate, filling it like hers. Viv brought it to Logan, who was seated at the table. They shared an awkward silence as they each nibbled at their snack.

"So, how was your meeting?" his daughter asked attempting to make conversation. She wanted to continue her push to get him to come clean about Ritchie, but she had started to feel defeated by her dad and brother.

"Oh, you know, the same old stuff. It's just work," he replied and sat in nervous silence. He wanted to tell her about Richard, but the words were elusive. "I, um, wanted to talk to you about something."

A feeling of elation swept over Viv as she imagined that he'd finally tell her the truth. Her mind started running wild when she thought of how she'd react. Taking a deep, calming breath, she asked, "About what?"

"It's kind of a delicate subject," he continued trying to find his confidence.

"Ok, I'm all ears," Viv said.

 _Fuck, how am I supposed to tell her?_ he thought. _Why can't I just get the words out? What is so hard about this?_ Logan sat for a while going over scenarios in his head as he struggled to find the words to confess the truth.

She could see her dad lost in thought as he tried to tell her something important. _Why won't he just tell me?_ she asked herself silently. _It's not that freakin' hard!_

After a few minutes of quiet, she broke his tense silence.

"Dad, what did you want to tell me?"

Snapping back to reality, Logan looked at his daughter. "Your grandparents want you to visit before school starts in the fall," he blurted out. It wasn't a lie because they had written about wanting to see her.

 _Is he kidding?_ she wondered.

"When do they want me to come over?"

"I meant going to Paris to visit your mom's family," he clarified. He'd been putting off talking about it because of the whole Rory and Richard situation. He was also painfully aware of the tense relationship his daughter had with his former in-laws.

"Oh," she replied. She had zero desire to go to Paris and had never really been fond of the city, even when she was younger. Her grandparents had been horrible uptight and proper. Their idea of a good time was to criticize her every move and word.

"I know you don't get along with them very well, but you are all they have left since the accident," he reminded her.

"What about Mom's girlfriend?" she asked pointedly.

"You know they never accepted that relationship. It will never belong in their world no matter how much your mother wanted it to," he explained.

"Do I _have_ to go?"

"Maybe, I could invite them here instead?" Logan suggested.

 _That's not going to change the fact they are horrible people!_ she thought exasperatedly. _I don't think that's what he was going to tell me, and it seems he's not going to tell me the truth!_

"Fine, do whatever you want," she huffed, crossed her arms across her chest, and pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore."

He watched his daughter exit and he let out a sigh. _Why did I have to mention them instead of Richard? I just need to man up and tell her_ , he thought.

Before he could muster up the courage, Viv came back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to Ritchie's," she announced on her way to the garage.

 _I've just got to get to the bottom of this myself, and it's clear that my dad is_ _not_ _the answer. He'd just deny it at this point since he's obviously avoiding the whole thing_ , she lamented silently. _Confronting Ritchie is my best bet!_

Driving to his house felt like the longest trip she'd ever been on, and all she could think about was the conversation with her dad. He seemed to _want_ her to visit her grandparents. _Was he trying to get rid of me?_ she wondered. _Does he have a new girlfriend or something? OH! I bet he's seeing her. Is that why he wanted to move back to Hartford? He wants to make a nice little family with them and leave me out in the cold._ Her imagination was running wild with scenes of her as a modern-day Cinderella. _No, my dad wouldn't do that to me._ She knew her emotions were making her think crazy thoughts.

After what felt like an eternity of driving, Viv pulled up in Ritchie's driveway. _Ok, I just need to go in and talk to him about all of this nonsense. No messing around, get straight to the point! He'll tell me the truth_ , she convinced herself.

She went up to the door, rang the bell, and waited a moment. She was surprised when a lovely, middle-aged woman answered the door. She recognized Rory Gilmore from her research. _She really has aged well_ , she thought. The woman looked her up and down for a moment as if trying to place her. Viv could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Hi!" she said with a soft smile. "You must be Vivienne."

 _And you must be my almost Mommy_ , she thought with a chuckle. Once she comprehended the reality of the situation, she felt herself getting a little worked up. Not only was she meeting the woman she had learned was the love of her dad's life, but she was also meeting a world-famous best-selling author, who happened to be one of her favorites. Even though she'd rubbed elbow with other rich and famous types, this meeting was a little more nerve-wracking for some reason.

"Viv. Call me, Viv, Mrs. Gilmore," she replied trying not to sound too nervous.

Rory laughed. "Mrs. Gilmore was my grandmother. I'm just Rory."

She invited Logan's daughter inside with a gesture. She accepted and went inside, still feeling anxious. _Why am I so nervous? I've been here before, and she's a regular person. She's just Ritchie's mom!_ Viv thought, trying to calm herself.

"I think Richard is up in his room," Rory explained. "Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?"

"A coffee would be great, thank you!" she answered and took a seat on the couch. Being star struck had made her forget about the reason for her visit.

Rory disappeared into the kitchen. "How do you take your coffee?" she called out from the next room.

"A little cream and sugar, please," Viv replied still in awe that she was having coffee with _the_ Rory Gilmore.

A few minutes later, Ritchie's mom returned with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Viv and took a seat adjacent to the couch where the young girl was seated. They sat in a tensely awkward silence. Rory had seen this before in a lot of her fans, yet she couldn't figure out why Logan's daughter was so nervous. _Certainly, she'd hobnobbed with other famous types_ , Rory thought. _This kind of situation shouldn't be anything new._

Viv smiled at Ritchie's mom, not knowing what to say. Without warning, Rory stood up when she realized she'd forgotten to call her son downstairs.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute," she said and flashed a quick smile before heading up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, she called to Richard. "Hey, kid, your sister is here."

She didn't realize how loud she was, and Viv could hear her voice carry into the living room.

"Really, Mom?" he called back in a loud whisper. "I don't think she knows that yet!"

"Isn't that why she's here? I'm pretty sure Logan told her today. He said he was going to anyway," she explained.

 _So, Ritchie does know and somehow, his mom knows about me, too,_ Viv thought. She was brought out of her bewitched daze. _Wow, it was like she had some sort of spell over me. Is this how dad felt?_

"I don't know why she's here, Mom. I didn't even know she was coming over. Usually, she texts me, so, maybe she did find out," he replied. "I'll be down in a minute."

When Rory returned to the living, she saw Viv deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Viv was brought back to the real world. She shook her head a little because she was trying to wrap her head around things and was reminded why she'd come in the first place.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, I've got to go," she said. "Thanks for the coffee, Mrs. Gilmore."

Grabbing her purse, she headed for the door, and she heard Ritchie calling to her.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and was on the verge of tears. _This is like some big conspiracy that everyone knows about except me_ , she thought sadly and angrily. _Why won't anyone tell me?_

"What's wrong, Viv?" he wondered softly.

"You're my...my..." she couldn't get the words out. Tears started stinging her cheeks as her teeth clenched together. The ire overwhelmed the sadness. Ritchie tried to console her, and she pushed him away.

"BROTHER!" she shouted in anger.

His eyes dropped to the floor as he backed away. "I know," he replied quietly. "I didn't know how to tell you..."

Rory jumped to her son's defense. "I'm sorry, Viv. Don't blame Richard. He didn't know until a few days ago, and neither did your dad."

Viv turned to Rory and shot her a look that reminded Rory very much of Logan because she'd seen it at the coffee shop.

"Mom, that's not helping!" Richard said.

"Nobody told me. I figured it out on my own, and no matter how much I pushed, no one would tell me anything!"

"I thought your dad told you," Rory replied.

"How could you keep this all a big secret? Do you have any idea how much time I lost with my big brother - who happens to be my best friend?! Thank, God, we met at tennis camp!" Viv cried and was nearly yelling through her tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Rory said in almost a whisper.

"No, you deliberately kept this from him and consequently me. I don't know what kind of person you think my dad is, but he's been a great father to me, and I know, given the chance, would have been the same to Ritchie. Instead, you were selfish and kept this secret...from ALL OF US! _He_ had a right to know! _I_ had a right to know! _R_ itchie had a right to know! How do you sleep at night knowing what you've done?" Viv fired at Rory. Gone were her feelings of awe for her favorite author.

Rory looked stunned at the teen's harsh words.

"Viv, that's not fair," Richard defended his mother.

"You don't have to defend me," she replied to her son. "She's absolutely correct and has every right to be angry with me, just like Logan was when he found out."

"Don't try to take my side," Viv said to Rory angrily. "I'm not some naïve little girl who's easily persuaded by your words."

"I never implied that you were, and I was simply agreeing with you."

"I...I can't be here anymore," she said as the tears began to flow a second time. "I'm sorry, Ritchie, I just can't be here anymore."

"Viv, wait. Don't go. Let's go talk about this, ok?" he suggested desperately.

His attempt to keep her at his house were in vain. She shook her head no and walked out the door. Richard followed. Rory watched from the window as the siblings hashed it out some more in the driveway.

"Please, Viv," he begged. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it. I just want to be alone right now," she replied firmly and without another word, she got into her car and left.

As Rory watched the car leave, she texted Logan.

 **Rory** : Apparently, you hadn't told your daughter about Richard being her half-brother. You don't have to worry about that anymore because I just told her. I thought you had already told her. She's pretty upset and probably headed back home.

Logan waited for his daughter to arrive home. He had hoped she'd come around by the time she got home but knew that was highly unlikely. _I should have told her! Why is this so damn hard?_ he lamented silently. A slamming door brought him out of his rueful thoughts.

"Viv?" he called out.

She grumbled something indiscernible loudly at him and went straight for her room. He quickly followed her up the stairs and was too late. The door slammed in his face. Taking a moment to gather himself, he knocked on the door.

"No! Go away!" she shouted from the other side.

"Viv, let me explain," he requested.

"You kept this from me! MY OWN BROTHER!"

"I didn't know until recently," he tried to explain.

"Just leave me alone!" she ordered.

"I'm sorry, Viv," he apologized. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Seems pretty simple to me. Viv, you've got a half-brother. Oh, I do? That's awesome!" she said having a mock conversation. "Not so hard!"

"You're right," he conceded. "I'll be downstairs when you want to hear my side.

Feeling defeated, he turned around and headed straight for his study, where he poured himself a drink.

Viv stayed in her room hugging a pillow close to her chest. She replayed the scene with Rory in her head. _How could she just be so casual about it? It was not a big deal to her_ , she thought. _Why couldn't he just freakin' tell me? It wasn't that hard! But she kept him from us for all of these years! Why did she have to be so selfish?!_

Emotions were running wild in Viv, and she didn't know whether to be angry or happy. On the other, no one would tell her and Rory kept this secret from all of them. She tried to rationalize everything in her head, but it all ended up in a twisted, jumbled mess. She was startled by the sound coming from the other side of the door.

Richard knocked on his sister's door.

"Go away, Dad!" she shouted once more.

"It's not your dad," the voice replied. She knew to whom it belonged.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, Ritchie!"

"Not even your own brother," he prodded in an attempt to guilt her into opening the door.

"I don't want to talk to anyone who's related to me!" she averred. _What I really want is my best friend,_ she thought. _But he falls into that category now._

"Viv, c'mon!"

"You've all lied to me!" she stated firmly.

"Technically..." he began.

"Don't pull that technically crap with me. You've omitted the truth. You and my dad both knew and you withheld that information," she explained.

"If you knew, why didn't you say something?"

"Don't try to turn this back on me," she warned.

"Viv, please, can't we talk about this?" Logan wondered softly.

 _I should have known he was out there, too,_ she thought.

"No! Both of you are to blame in all of this. Go away!" she demanded.

"Just let me in. I'm still your best friend..." Richard begged.

There was a long pause as the two men stood outside Viv's door.

 _He's right. He is still my best friend, and I need him now, more than ever,_ she thought.

"Fine, but only you, Ritchie," she finally caved.

She opened the door begrudgingly and shot her dad an angry look. She crossed her arms across her chest. Richard walked into the room. Logan stood there, giving his daughter a longing glance. She grimaced as she closed the door on him.

"Talk," she demanded.

"Viv, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you from the beginning," he confessed.

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know how to say it, and when I talked to my mom, she said that it shouldn't be my place to do it," he answered.

 _Because she hasn't already caused enough damage_ , she thought sarcastically.

"But, you said it yourself. We're best friends," she retorted.

"I know," he sighed. "How would you do it?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about that. I _was_ trying to get my dad to tell me and when that didn't work...I tried to get you to confess," she admitted.

"Is that what all of that was about? You suddenly interested in me as 'more than a friend'?"

"Yes," she answered sheepishly.

"You could have just asked."

"You should have just told me!" she countered.

"If you recall, I almost did," he reminded her. "But you _are_ right."

 _Damn right, I am_ , she thought. _Why was this so hard? I guess, at least, it's out in the open now_. Viv's mood shifted slightly as she began to revel in her small victory.

"No more secrets?" she asked tentatively.

"No, no more secrets," he agreed.

She hugged him quickly in relief, and the tension seemed to dissipate.

"So..." she began.

"What?"

"Tell me how you found out!"

"Wait a minute! You were just pissed at me," he said.

"That was so five minutes ago. I can't stay mad at my favorite brother," she said playfully. "My dad...I mean _our_ dad is another story!"

"He really should have told you," he reiterated.

"Ok, no, you have to tell me how your mom explained everything to you. How did she break the news to you?"

Richard went on to tell her about the revelation on his birthday, and his mother's subsequent meeting with their father.

"I can't believe your mom kept that from you and him," she said in disbelief.

"I get _why_ she did it. Your world is so different than mine," he explained.

"Look at all the time we missed out on together," Viv reminded him.

"Would we have been as good of friends though?" he pointed out.

"I'd like to think we would," she said firmly.

"I've got to confess - I've always felt like you were more like a little sister to me. At tennis camp, I just wanted to protect you like a good brother would."

"Me, too!" she agreed. "That's what I've said to everyone and never let the rumors get to me."

"The gossip was hilarious! Did you hear the one where they thought I was really your bodyguard because the Huntzbergers were the bosses of a global mafia ring? The publishing group was just a front for their mob activities."

"No, I hadn't heard that one. Who comes up with this stuff?" she wondered. "All I heard was the usual story about us dating or sneaking off to hook up."

"Some of them were pretty creative and elaborate."

"None of those really mattered to me. I'm just really glad we met though, and now, I've got the sibling I always wanted!" she said with a huge smile.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It had been nearly two weeks since I'd inadvertently told Logan's daughter about Richard. According to Logan, she barely spoke to him and only communicated via text. He wasn't sure if it was a direct result of the revelation or if some of it had to do with the fact her grandparents had accepted his offer to visit. Apparently, their relationship was poor, at best. It was only more strained when they decided to bring along her late mother's girlfriend. He said in all of their grief, they, somehow, came to the conclusion that a little part of their daughter was better than none at all. It also included attempting to mend their relationship with their only grandchild.

I had only gotten little snippets from Logan, and Richard had been mum on all things sister-related. My son told me that he didn't want to betray her trust, not only as a brother, but as her best friend as well. While I didn't like being kept in the dark, I respected his integrity and loyalty. He did promise to let me know if he was worried about her in a more serious way. So far, it had seemed to be mostly a battle of wills. I was reminded of my own fights with my mother and of those with Logan. I wondered how much longer he was going to last. I knew it was eating him up inside.

 **Logan** : I know what we can do!

He seemed to have texted me mid-thought, as if I'd know he was talking about.

 **Rory** : About what?

Instead of a texted reply, he called.

"The whole Viv thing," he answered.

"And hello to you, too," I chuckled.

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take. She's _never_ been like this with me. I've always been the good guy. I know that's hard to believe," he explained further.

"You are being too hard on yourself," I countered.

"She's barely spoken to me. Although, she's been complaining about Odette's parents to me until she realizes what she's doing and abruptly stops," he revealed.

"That's a good sign. She _wants_ to talk to you," I replied.

"I wish she'd stop being so stubborn," he lamented.

"I wonder where she got that," I retorted, trying to hide the smile in my voice.

"You're not helping," he countered playfully.

"Sorry -" my laughter couldn't be stifled any longer.

"Anyway," he said over my giggles. He waited for me to be done. I don't know why I found it all so amusing, but the irony of his statement had triggered me.

"Ok," I said once I caught my breath. "So, what's your solution?"

"Dinner," he replied plainly.

"I don't follow."

"All of us, together, for dinner," he clarified.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean, she was pretty pissed at me and rightfully so."

"Ace, if we are going to make all of this work, we've got to move beyond this," he said firmly.

"Make all of what work?" I asked.

"I mean what I said that night. I'm not letting you go..." his voice softened and trailed off.

"Logan..."

"No, Rory, I'm serious. I want to give us another shot," he replied.

"I do, too, but I don't want it to move too fast," I said worriedly.

"We can go at whatever pace you decide," he offered.

"It's not just for me. I'm concerned about Richard...and Vivienne."

"Then, I think that dinner is an even better idea. She can get to know you better," he suggested.

"If you think it's a good idea, then I'll be there. You'll have to check with Richard to find a good time. My schedule is pretty flexible," I agreed. I didn't want to reiterate my bad feelings about this because he was determined to make it happen.

"How about Friday night?"

"Are you suggesting a Friday night dinner?" I asked in astonishment. He was well-versed in my Friday night tales of the Gilmore house.

"I think I am," he said only sounding slightly hesitant.

"Do you know what the entails?" I wondered. I was sure that my Grandmother's spirit would be present to ensure that everything was extra dramatic, which only made my previous feelings seem that much heavier.

"You in?"

"I guess I'll have to be," I replied with a chuckle. "Don't forget to double-check with Richard, but he's usually pretty free Friday evenings."

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked in a low, husky tone.

"I've been looking forward to it all day," I answered flirtatiously.

"Good," he said. "I'll see you in a few hours. Bye, Ace."

"Bye, Logan."

I started thinking about what I was going to wear, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I thought about seeing Logan. I looked forward to them and relished every moment, good and bad. For the first time in a long time, I felt alive. Suddenly, I was desired a woman and my spirits were uplifted. It wasn't as if I'd been depressed since Logan, but everyone noticed the change in my demeanor. I felt like I was walking on air. It was exhilarating as it was scary because of the expectations that come with Logan's life. I wasn't sure if they were the same as they had been, and I hadn't had the courage to broach that subject.

Ever since we spent the night together, Logan and I have been having 'catch-up' dates. He said he wanted to make up for lost time, but I thought it was more like reacquainting ourselves. It had been so long since we'd talked that we really needed to fill in the eighteen years. Sometimes, hearing about his life without me hurt more than I thought it would, and I'm sure it was the same for him. It wasn't always easy or simple to get through it, but, in the end, it brought us that much closer together.

We weren't sleeping together. Although, he did spend the night a couple of times and stayed in my bed. I'd slept better with him next to me than I had in a long time, which was weird because I'd been sleeping alone for so long.

So far, we'd been spending time at my house. He said we were safer because the paps had really been on him in public. He'd gotten used to it for so many years, but now that he was finally back with me, he didn't want to subject me to it. I had told him that I was already well-versed in their ways because I'd dealt with them around book releases. Fortunately, for me, it was a down time, I wasn't a sought-after subject. Staying in was fine with me because I definitely didn't enjoy the extra attention my books garnered. I just hoped they weren't camped out at his place on Friday. I swear half of them have taps on people's phones!

About four hours later, my doorbell rang. I took a quick peek in the mirror near the door and fixed my hair. I felt giddy like in college when we had started seeing each other. Opening the door, I saw Logan standing on my porch looking more amazing than he had before. He was far more dressed up than me, I assumed he'd decided to change plans for the evening. Since we'd been staying in for our dates, I hadn't bothered dressing up that much.

Before I'd even had a chance to greet him, he swept me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Wow, what was that for?" I asked breathlessly. At that moment, I noticed the car sitting in my driveway wasn't his usual vehicle. It was his driving service.

"Because I love you, Ace," he replied grinning from ear-to-ear, making his eyes crinkle. "Now, you'd better go change because we're going out for dinner tonight."

"Did I know we were going _out_ for dinner? I thought we were staying in," I replied feigning confusion. I knew he didn't tell me about the change of plans, but I wanted to play with his mind a little bit.

"No, but I wanted to treat you and show you off to the world," he replied. "I know _they're_ out there, and I just don't care anymore. There's no need to hide."

I assumed the 'they' he was referring to were the gossip rag photogs who followed him. I wonder what brought on this exuberant change in attitude.

"Well, a girl's got to know these kinds of things," I started teasing him. "This requires a completely new wardrobe, hair and make-up. I mean, I probably should have gone shopping for the perfect outfit -"

I was interrupted by him kissing me soundly. I melted. His arms were the place I'd longed to be for many years, and, finally, we were back where we should have been this whole time.

"You know you don't need to do that for me," he said softly.

"I know, but I like playing with you a little," I replied playfully. "I do need to change and touch up my make-up."

Logan came inside, closing the door behind him. I started to make my way up the stairs to my room.

"You know where the scotch is," I called from the first half-landing.

In my bedroom, I looked around in my closet and started thinking that maybe I was right earlier when I said I needed to go shopping. Suddenly, none of my clothes seemed right as I flipped through the hangers. I didn't know how dressy I needed to be and everything looked bland. My closet looked like a spinster threw up in it. I took a deep breath and started looking again, laying different combinations on my bed. It was all still plain and boring. _Where's my mom when I need her?_ I asked myself. She was the queen of the wardrobe crises.

Without warning, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, giving me goosebumps. When Logan's lips pressed against the side of my neck, a soft moan escaped my lips. _Oh, God, how I go without this for so long_ , I thought. He knew how to make me feel safe and desired.

"What happened here?" he asked looking at the various outfit options I had strewn on the bed.

"Because you've given me no clues about tonight, I don't know what to wear," I explained and turned around to face him. He kissed me as he held me tight.

"Blue and white top with the black skirt," he suggested.

"How did you do that? I've been staring at this stuff for ten minutes," I said.

"It's a gift," he replied. "Now, you'd better hurry, or we'll be late!"

I quickly got dressed and was amazed at how great this outfit looked. Then, I touched up my hair and make-up before going back downstairs to Logan, who was waiting patiently for me. We went to this deserted-looking theatre. Once inside, I realized that it was perfectly functioning, but it had been bought out entirely.

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll see," he replied with a devilish grin. "Don't want you to miss the beginning of the movie!"

With the entire theatre being empty, we had our choice of seats. It wasn't your typical stadium-style seating rather, there were tables set up with reclining seats on either side of them. Once we sat down, a pizza arrived within a few minutes as well as some beverages. Before I could ask questions, the lights dimmed, and the movie began. The title came on the screen: _another film by kirk_.

"This should be good," I said just loud enough for Logan to hear.

"I thin you'll really enjoy this," Logan replied with a wink.

As the movie played, I began to feel a sense of familiarity in the actors. I couldn't pinpoint how I knew them. It wasn't a typical Kirk film and seemed much longer than his previous work. I was deeply entrenched in the storyline, loved the characters. I kept trying to figure out how I knew these actors. Then, out of nowhere, the film abruptly seemed to break.

"NO!" I nearly shouted. "Now, I'll never know what happens!"

Just as suddenly as the movie 'broke', the lights in the front of the theatre turned on, revealing the actors from the movie. They picked up where the film left off. In person, the familiar vibe was even stronger, yet, I still couldn't put my finger on it. _How did I know these guys?_ I thought, starting to get frustrated that I couldn't ascertain their identities.

Logan sat next to me with a knowing grin. The answer was on the tip of my tongue when they tore off their realistic silicone face masks, revealing their true identities.

"Oh, my, God!" I squealed and rushed the actors.

I practically leaped into Finn's arms because I was ecstatic to see these guys. It had been over eighteen years, and I missed them almost as much as Logan.

"Hey, now!" Colin said, sounding offended.

"What the hell?" Robert exclaimed.

"What can I say? I _am_ her favorite," Finn bragged, and he wasn't entirely wrong. I had a special connection with him over the other guys. Logan was always my number one, but Finn and I had a bond that ran deeper than the rest.

"You guys, I'm...I can't believe you did this...and with Kirk!" I said.

"I think you guys could make it big as a team," Logan suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing!" I agreed. "I couldn't even tell it was you guys. Normally, Finn's accent gives it away."

We spent the next two hours catching up amongst ourselves, and it was so great to see them. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed spending time with them. It was fun and relaxed with a feeling as if no time had passed. We picked right up where we left off, except the guys all spoke of their families rather than their drunken escapades. My heart was finally full once again.


End file.
